Bring May Flowers
by jethisis
Summary: (Romance undecided) Rated T for coarse language, suggestive adult themes, possible violence, slightly slice of life. May, the new farmer, is forced to move into her grandfather's old home within the Valleys. While adjusting to her new life, she struggles to make peace with her old one.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"It's good to see you finally out, having a good time." The mayor said happily to May, a busy Friday evening. He put a steady hand on her shoulder, grinning. "I'm surprised it's taken you so long to get out." May sucked back the sigh that wanted to escape her lips. She held the glass of wine in her hand, staring across the saloon.

"Yeah," she said, turning her head. She put on a soft grin, holding up her drink. "It's been a busy season."

She watched the Mayor's eyes flutter away from her own as the door swung open, and the middle aged Rancher, Marnie, walked in. Her thick hair was braided to the side, and her dark brown eyes sparkled staring at the Mayor. She smiled brightly, making a B-line towards us.

"What was that you were saying?" Mayor Lewis asked, his tone disinterested at this point. May watched their eyes linger before they said a word, her subtle smile as she nuzzled her way between the two of us.

"Uh, nothing." May said softly, taking another sip of her wine. "You two have a good night." She smiled at the two of them, and turned, sitting on the mahogany barstool. Gus nodded at her, and slowly walked over.

"Can I get you anything to eat?"

 _May woke up with an empty stomach again. She crawled out of bed, yawning, barely looking at herself in her vanity mirror. She knew how much weight she had lost, she didn't care much for her appearance anymore. Slipping her old suit case from underneath the aged, spring mattress, she pulled out an old pair of blue jeans, a black tank top, a pair of socks, a bra, and underwear out. Quickly, she changed out of her nightgown and into the last of her clean, spring and fall clothes. She let herself sigh slightly, knowing she'd be hand washing them sometime throughout the week._

 _Tucking her suitcase back beneath the bed, May stood up, put her hair into a messy bun, and turned to the two chests she tucked between her fire place and television that sat on the floor. She opened the one closest to the tv, the other only holding firewood._

 _A couple of spring onions were tucked into the bottom, along with a handful of salmon berries an strawberries, a small bag of green beans, another bag filled with extra coffee beans saved from this season's harvest. A single head of cauliflower and four potatoes took up most of the space. May sighed, taking the last handful of berries, a spring onion, and some coffee grinds, and set them on the table; today she'd be having another small breakfast, unfortunately, the largest breakfast she's had since moving to Stardew Valley. May grabbed the metal pail, along with her gifted tools from Mayor Lewis, and walked out of her one bedroom shack._

 _The morning spring air was cool, and the sun slowly rose above the valley. May slowly walked to the fresh water pond that sat close to her house, her bones feeling stiff, as they did most mornings. Once both her pail and her watering can were filled, she wandered back inside, setting the metal pan in the fire place, while she made her way to do her morning chores._

"No thanks, I'm alright." Said May, smiling at the bar keeper. He grunted, and wandered towards the blue haired waitress, Emily. She watched the two talk, and then glanced around the room. Three of the villagers stood in the backroom, laughing and playing pool in the side lobby, but many of them started to swarm into the building, taking seats and ordering beer. Emily danced between tables, serving drinks and laughing with the customers.

Finally alone, May let the sigh escape her lips. The valley was turning out to be a lot lonelier than she had expected. Many people eagerly introduced themselves at first, many were strangers, whom she only knew from brief conversations with those who she vaguely knew. Afterwards, the idea of a new person in town slowly faded away, leaving her alone on the bar.

Her mind wandered to the busy season she had ahead of her. She barely seen anyone during the month, only the mayor, admiring the town, the local shop keeper named Pierre, and his daughter Abigail, who often stocked the shop. Before the alcohol swam to her head, she quickly did the math one more time, making sure she had enough for her crops next season, a coop, a silo, and two chickens. A smile crawled across her face, her hard work paying off.

"Here." Said Gus, setting a big bowl of spaghetti in front of her, along with another glass of wine.

"I don't.." Started May. "I don't think this is in my budget.

"It's on the house." He stated, taking away my empty glass, an started washing it. His head lifted up, glancing May up and down quickly. "You look a little thin."

 _May devoured her breakfast, sitting at her small table. Her teeth dug into the green onions, their taste exploding in her mouth. She salivated, taking another bite. She popped a strawberry in her mouth, juicy and bright red. Her coffee was black, and very weak, with no money for milk or cream. She sipped it slowly, feeling awake, and sore._

 _Smokey, her back cat which was given to her by Marnie, hopped onto May's old bed, and padded her way to her pillow. She curled up, meowing at May, who smiled at her, as she closed her eyes. Finishing her last sip of coffee, she rose, scratched her small cat behind it's ear, and grabbed her fishing rod, tucked into the corner of the room. Catching dinner was next on the list, along with at least five fish to put in her delivery box. Lastly, she'd use her energy to clean the rest of the trees off of her farm. She was so close..._

 _The wooded path behind May's farm led up to the mountains. Whenever the rain came, quickly she'd bustle up the path to the mines that tunnelled into the mountain, or to fish in the beautiful lake there. The path was covered in thick pine trees, surrounded by a wooden fence to keep the woods out._

 _As May approached the water, she carefully added her bait onto the line, and threw it into the water. She took a seat against the tree, stretching her back against it. It was surprisingly quiet during the afternoon; she enjoyed fishing at the lake more than anywhere, less foot traffic than town, more company than in the forest. The wild man who lives in a tent would often be out foraging. Pierre's daughter, Abigail would play the flute up here. In the distance, by Robin's home, you'd hear the distant sounds of construction, science experiments gone awry, and occasionally, an engine growl._

 _The sound of mechanics picked up behind her, the sound of tinkering, metal against metal, gears turning and the hum of a soft engine. It'd startle the fish normally, until the look of bait would draw them back over. May glanced around the tree, only seeing the side of the house. She could never figure out what the noise was, whenever she'd finally peak, the machine, along with whoever it was, was gone._

She took a large bite into her spaghetti, slurping up the noodles. She could feel her stomach growling, demanding more, but she paced herself, knowing how little she ate this past season. Flavours of tomato, pasta, meat, onions and garlic danced on her tongue, filling her mouth. She sipped her wine, tasting the tart grapes, and the airy feeling of alcohol started to come over her.

Her head spun slightly, an a feeling of sadness washed over her. Glancing around again, she could see everyone experiencing their lives; the waitress flirting with my neighbour, Shane, Marnie and Mayor Lewis having a deep, private conversation in close quarters. She couldn't see the three in the other room, but their loud laughs came into the noisy tavern. Demetrius and Robin danced in the corner, laughing, drunk. May stared at everyone, wishing to be with anyone of them, anywhere but on this lonely barstool, alone. The more she chewed, each bite that passed her mouth, she could feel herself growing sadder and lonelier each minute that passed.

When her food was finished, she stood out of the chair, staggering. She hadn't had a drink since the night before she moved, with her old friends in her old city. Two glasses left her red faced and unsteady. She reached into her pocket, pulling out 550 g, for the wine and a tip for Emily. Picking up her grey sweater, she stumbled to the door.

"Need help getting home?" Called Gus from behind the bar. May glanced around, feeling the local fisherman, who saved her life and gave her a fishing rod, staring at her. She gave him a sad smile, and turned towards Gus.

"No thanks, I'm alright."

 _Her chores for the day were finished. A line of clothes sat behind her small house, most of her spring clothes dangling from the line. The trees that once filled her farm were now scarce, and now we're suited with tappers. All in front of her house, the the dirt stood clear of scrap wood and rock, as well as thick brush._

 _May dined on a thick piece of carp for dinner that night, as well as some boiled potatoes and a bit of cauliflower. She thought about the months she'd spent alone in her wooded farm, her only company being Smokey. The cat mewed by her feet, begging for a scrap of fish, like she would every night. She broke, like she did every night, dropping a small piece of carp, and watching the black cat gobble it up._

 _Along the wall, she had an old picture of her and her father, and plenty of her and her friends. She looked younger, healthier, happier. Every night, she'd glimpse at her pictures, seeing her friends smiles, their arms around her, and she'd wish for them, and their arms around her. Loneliness hugged her like a quilt, always looming over her. No one sent her a letter since she'd move to the farm, or stopped in for a visit. She'd spend whatever money she could on her cellphone, but no one sent her a text or had called her since a month after she'd left._

 _Smokey's mew brought her back to life. He purred, rubbing against her legs, and May picked him up, holding him against her chest. She grabbed the last bite of fish in her hand, an carefully fed it to the small cat, while sitting on her bed, staring at her pictures._

 _"I should go out tonight." She said to the small cat. The cat said nothing, only purred as May's fingers brushed against his silky fur. "I shouldn't sit in here, alone." She said, stroking the cat now. "I should buy myself a glass of wine, and just enjoy myself." She talked more to herself than the cat now. "I have a little bit left over, I should anyway. I can afford a glass of wine for tonight. It won't be that bad." She lifted the cat, rubbing their noses together. "I use to drink a lot, you know."_

 _The cat meowed, squirming in her arms. May set her on the bed gently, running her fingers against her fur. She looked out the window at the darkening sky, it was only 7:30. Quickly, she pulled on her old grey sweater over top of her black tank top, and pulled the hood up. Despite it being late spring, the temperature dropped terribly at night. She threw in an extra log into the fire pit before venturing off into the night._

Her small buzz wore off by the time she got home, all that was left was the vague feeling of a headache coming on. Opening the door, it squealed into the darkness of night. She shut the door behind her, and began peeling off her clothes. Reaching down underneath her bed, she grabbed her last, clean night gown, and pulled it over her head. After untying her hair and brushing it with her fingers, she took a seat on the bed, beside Smokey who slept on the pillow, right tucked into the wall. Her hands brushed her soft fur, staring down at the cat, the only friend she had.

She caught a glimpse of herself in the vanity mirror for the first time in a month. She couldn't see the outline of her body, thank Yoba, for she knew she lost a lot of her weight; she could see her hip bones, her belly had disappeared, she could feel her collar bone more prominent now. Her face was gaunt, her hair was nearly a rats nest, and her neck was thin. She combed her hair back with her fingers, staring at her eyes. She stopped wearing make up, her moles and beauty marks were much more visible.

She rose up, and tossed her sweater over the mirror.

After checking the weather network, May crawled under the covers, the flames from the fire place warming the cool shack. Her fingers brushed her cat once more. "Good night, Smokey." She whispered, closing her eyes. She felt exhausted, barely having time to think before she fell asleep. The first thought was of making friends. _It's time to make a change._

Her last thought was always the same though. _How did grandpa live like this?_


	2. Chapter 2

Ten days into summer, May felt more confident about her lack of skills as a farmer. The travelling merchant came by the past two weekends that summer had come around. Dipping into her chicken coop fund, May bought three iridium sprinklers. May used her saved up wood and coal from the mines, and built herself some necessities, three preserve jars, three kegs, and five bee houses. Her small chest was finally stocked with food, wild honey, grapes, spice berries, hot peppers and radishes, along with some left over potatoes, strawberries and cauliflower from the last harvest, and maple syrup from her tapped trees.

May woke up feeling on top of the world. Her eyes were immediately drawn to Smokey, who slept on the pillow beside her. Scratching the growing cat behind the ears, she rose, tying her hair into a bun with the hair tie on her wrist. As she undressed, she opened her wooden chest, pulling out some grapes, strawberries, spice berries, and honey; setting the honey on the table, she poured the berries into the bowl. She glanced up, checking her calender briefly, reading it was the 10th, Maru's birthday. She paced away; kneeling beside her bed, she grabbed her suitcase, and rummaged through, pulling out jean short, and a white tank top. After dressing, she grabbed her bowl, spoon, her empty mug, and her backpack of tools, and headed outside, Smokey following her out the door.

Most of the chores were done already; more than half of the crops had the sprinklers turned on, the farm yard was clear, the only thing left to do was to water the flowers, wheat and tomatoes, and to pick the hot peppers. Setting her breakfast on the counter, she wandered to filled her mug with fresh coffee, brewing in one of her kegs. She took a long sip, stalking along her crops, checking for crows. The scarecrows seemed to be doing their job right.

She grabbed her mail from her mailbox, flipping through the three pieces; one was from her father, one from Demetrius, and one was a local announcement. She opened the one from Demetrius, the safest one, and as expected, it was a request, which many of the local villagers were sending her. A melon was easy enough, they would be done in about three days. She tucked that one in her shorts pocket. The local announcement was a reminder for the Luau the next day. She crumpled it up, shoving it into the other pocket. She never went to local events, thinking that'd she was barely a part of the community. Nervously, she opened the letter from her father.

 _"May,_

 _Glad to see you went to the farm, Grandpa left behind a note of money for you. Here's 500 G._

 _Love, Dad."_

May stared at the letter bitterly. His letters were always so minimal, and there was never a return address. How he knew what she was doing baffled her, she never told him. She suspected her aunt, whom tried to bring her and her father as close as she could. An angry sigh escaped her throat as she crumpled her dad's letter with the community notice. _I won't let it bug me today._

After breakfast, May set out to complete her chores, which only took an hour to complete. She grabbed another cup of coffee, wandering to the side of her house, near her veranda. Beneath the roof was a third and fourth chests, filled with her building materials, wood, coal, various ores, stone, clay and more. A furnace was tucked into the corner, by two bushes. After doing some quick calculations, a grin spread across her face, realizing that she'd be able to buy her chicken coop, finally. Chugging the last of her coffee, she quickly tucked her stacks of wood and stones aside, and just as she was about to race up the mountain path, she stopped herself.

She thought back to the pub, and the loneliest night she ever experienced. She convinced herself that night that she'd be just fine on her own. She'd been polite to her neighbours, seeing them more often as she fished near the river below her house, but that wasn't satisfying enough. Staring back at her coffee keg, she thought about the plastic cutlery, paper cups, bowls and plates that she never threw away. Quickly, she shuffled inside, grabbing three paper cups, and ran back to the kegs, and to her chest to grab a fresh battery pack, determined to try to make some friends.

* * *

May carefully balanced three cups between her body and arm, her other hand knocked lightly on Robin's door, and slowly pushed it open. "Hello?" She called through the door, peaking in. Robin sat at the front counter, reading a magazine, her pale, freckled skin was splotched with light cover up, her red hair was pulled back into a lose bun, and her hands were looked incredibly callused. Her mouth was a little too wide, and her nose a little too small. She had pretty green eyes, and well manicured eyebrows.

As May walked in, Robin glanced up, and smiled widely. Hey there, May." She said happily. "And here I thought I wouldn't be getting any customers today."

May carefully set the three coffees down on the counter, smiling softly at Robin. "I brought you and Demetrius some fresh brew coffee." She said, leaning over the counter, looking over the building prices that were labeled along the hard wood.

"That's so kind of you!" Robin smiled. After reassuring that she had enough, May looked up, smiling wider at her. "Demetrius isn't a big fan of coffee, he likes herbal teas." May felt a little bit of sadness, not being able to offer Robin's husband something nice. Robin slowly made her way around the counter. "But my son Sebastian's crazy about this stuff. Can I get you any milk? Sugar? Cream?"

"Cream would be nice." Said May politely.

As Robin passed by her, she got a good glimpse of her height, nearly six feet tall. She felt baffled; Robin was the first person to greet her off the bus from the valley and she hadn't noticed, feeling hungover from the night before. She turned her head, watching her wander into the hallway and knock on the door. "Sebby! There's coffee in the shop if you want some!" She called cheerfully, returning down the hall.

May's eyes tried to follow from where she stood, but the wall blocked the way, and the laboratory caught her interest. It's white walls and shining floors glimmered in the sunlight. Beakers and boiling flasks sat on the counters, along with different labels on soils and plants, and suddenly a young man.

He wore a black T-shirt, black pyjamas with the symbols of Solorian Chronicles all over them that dragged along the floor. He, too, had a slightly wide mouth, and had a grey earring in his ear. His black hair stuck up all over the place, and his dark brown eyes bore into hers. "Hey." He said briefly.

"Hi." May replied quickly, taking her eyes away from his, staring at the listed furniture for the day. Her eyes were brought to the oak dresser, it's listing price, and then it's 50% off tag.

The two stood awkwardly in the room. "So," He said, quietly. "I heard there was coffee out here?"

"So I see you've met my son!" Said Robin happily. She held a sugar bowl in her hand, and a small pitcher of cream, and two stirring sticks in the other. She set them on the counter near May, and wrapped her arm around her child. "Sebastian, this is the farmer I told you about." She gave him a kiss on the head, Sebastian looking annoyed. Their height difference was at least half a foot, May observed.

"I'm May." May said politely, as Robin took her arm off of Sebastian. He passed behind her, grabbing the paper cup, bringing it to his lips.

"May brought the coffee this morning." Said Robin, resuming her place behind the counter, May's eye's following her, as she poured cream into her coffee. "You brewed it on the farm, yeah?" She asked.

"Yeah," she shrugged. "I normally got a keg-full going throughout the week."

"It's great." Mumbled Sebastian, bringing the cup to his lips once more, taking a deeper drink this time. He took a seat on a chair behind the counter, near his mom. His eyes were nearly closed, appearing hypnotized.

May smiled at him, and turned back to Robin. "So, uh, I need a coop built, if you have the time." She brought her own cup to her mouth, tasting her coffee. The cream softened the bitterness that she tasted every morning, and it felt near intoxicated.

"I can do it after the day after the Luau." Robin said, glancing at the Calender. "You're coming tomorrow, yeah?"

"Uhm. I guess?" She responded, feeling the community notice burning a hole in her pocket. "I don't know, I haven't decided."

"You should!" Exclaimed Robin happily. "I don't think I've seen you at a community event yet, actually." May gave a small shrug. Robin spooned sugar into her warm drink, putting the cost of the chicken coop on the cash register."It's good to go to these things. You know, catch up with the community and all that." She gave May a smile. "I do hope to see you there tomorrow."

May nodded. "Do..." She started, thinking about the extra 500 G that sat in her pocket. "Do you think I could get that 50% off dresser?" She mumbled softly. "Is it still here?"

"Yeah, it's in the back. This thing hasn't sold in years." She laughed. "Follow me, I'll let you double check that you want it." May quickly followed her outside into the garage. After lifting the door, she told May to wait out here, as she wandered inside.

"Mom?" Sebastian called, opening the door and stepping outside, barefoot.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Can you leave the garage open when you're done?"

"Of course!"

"Hey," mumbled Sebastian, leaning against the house. May turned towards him, staring up at him. Suddenly, she felt self conscious about her ratty appearance. He gave her a small smile, and stared down off the mountain, and down at the town. "You know," he said quietly. "If my mom didn't make me go to things like this, I probably wouldn't go either." He took another sip.

May smiled sadly at him. "I just... Don't really know anyone." She said quietly as well. "These things seem pointless."

"Mhmm." He said, standing up straight. He smiled at her softly and turned to head inside. "Well, my mom'll be excited to see you tomorrow." He opened the door, and shut it behind him.

"Here we are!" Beamed Robin brightly. "I made it myself, so what do you think?"

Three drawers, it wasn't a whole lot, but the wood was beautifully furnished and sanded. "It's a crime to sell it for so low." Mumbled May, hoping not to be too humble. Robin laughed.

"Come on, I'll ring you up inside."

May followed Robin back to the counter, and rang up the dresser as well. "That's all, yeah?" May nodded, and handed her the total. "Alright! I'll be by on the 12th."

"Oh yeah," May said, reaching into her backpack. "Is Maru here? I heard it was her birthday, so I brought her this..."

After Maru entered the room, heading to the doctor's office for work, May gave her the battery pack. Her normally happy smile brightening up the room as she said thanks. "I didn't think you'd know my birthday. This is fantastic!" She hugged May, thanked her again, and raced out of the house. May smiled, chatted with Robin a little longer before rising to leave.

"Thanks for the coffee again, May. It was great!" Robin said, the caffeine making her a tad shaky.

"Anytime, Robin." May said, smiling.

"I'll drop the dresser off when I start working on your coop. You'll have to show me where."

Sebastian walked out from his room again, his hair combed down a little, his eyes a little more brighter. He wore a black shirt, maybe the same one, and black jeans, with a black hoodie tossed over his shoulder, and skater shoes, black. "Thanks for the coffee, by the way." He said, once the door was shut. May nodded at him, getting ready to leave. "Think I could buy some off of you, sometime?" He asked, giving her a smirk before wandering into the garage.

"Yeah, I'm normally at the farm in the morning until..." She looked down at her watch, it was 11, she had been at Robin's for nearly half an hour. "10:00. Maybe 10:30 because I'll be getting chickens."

Sebastian pulled a large, harley motorcycle from the garage, and gave her a weird look. Then smiled, he smiled, grabbing his tools. "Right. It was a joke... But I'll swing some by sometime I guess." He said, grabbing a wooden board with wheels. As he sat, May turned to leave, and he mumbled. "It was a really good cup of coffee." Then said louder. "See you at the luau."

* * *

"So, I met Robin's son today. I ended up hanging out there during the morning, that's why I was gone so long. I'll be going to the luau tomorrow too, I guess." said May to Smokey that night. With no one to talk to, and none of her old friends returning her calls, she got use to telling smokey about her day over dinner. It filled the silence in the house, no matter how sad it made her feel. She didn't believe the oracle on TV, and got sick of the cooking channel with no kitchen. She'd spent the spring listening to the same songs ad nauseam on her phone.

Another dinner of boiled fish and potatoes sat in front of her, along with the rest of the cauliflower that was in the box, so it wouldn't go bad. She held the crumpled community announcement in her hand, the letter from her father in the garbage. " **The soups hot, what'll you put in the pot! Bring an ingredient to add to the soup!** " She thought about it, and decided to toss in a bottle of maple syrup, seeing as she'd always have plenty now. She tucked it into her backpack, and tucked the rest of her food in the bottle of the cool chest.

She stripped off most of her clothing, kicking it underneath her bed. Only wearing a tank top and boy shorts, she threw open the front door, and locked the screen door. She pulled the thin bottom sheet over her naked legs and waist. She felt the moonlight leaking in through the door, past her closing eyes. Slowly, she counted her softening breaths, waiting for cool summer breezes as she fell asleep.

May woke up the next morning in a puddle of sweat, jumping to her feet at 6:00, amazed on how easy farming was was becoming. She ate a quick breakfast of grapes and coffee, hoping to save the rest of her meal for later that night. Quickly, she grabbed her backpack, pulled on her jeans, boots, and picked up her shower basket and towels, tossing a clean undergarments, a nice clean, white tank top, and a blue skirt. Setting her basket and towels on the deck, she filled up her watering can and worked on her crops, picking and watering them. It was the first time since moving to the farm she felt a pep in her step as she completed her chores, bustling through them as quickly as she could to give her time to get ready.

She worked quickly, finished by 8:15 instead of 10:00. She'd normally take such careful time with her crops, and though she felt exhausted, she was proud, and excited for the first time in months. Pealing off her jeans and boots, she slipped into the small lake in her tank top and boyshorts, accepting it's coolness against her hot skin.

Quickly, she scrubbed the sweat and dirt off of her body with the cheap, biodegradable soap that Joja Mart sold. With the summer here, bathing became easier, just a small splash in the lake, instead of filling the old bath bucket that sat near the fireplace, which she also washed her clothes in. Lathering the matching shampoo into her hair, she sighed happily, and dipped under, rinsing herself clean.

After drying off, dressing, putting her hair in a messy bun and wrapping a bandanna around her head, she stared at the vanity in the corner of the room. The dark wood had her large make-up bag set on it, along with a hairbrush, tooth brush, tooth paste, and a smaller bag of hair ties and clips. The mirror was still covered by her thick, grey sweater, though she caught glimpses of herself in the corners, strands of hair, the whiteness of her shirt, her tanning skin. She grabbed the sweater, reluctantly, and took it off.

There wasn't much improvement. She'd put on a little weight, and her skin looked a little healthier, though her face still looked gaunt, and her bones a little too prominent. Her hair still looked like a rats nest, and her clothes were a little too baggy. She tightened the skirt with a belt, and part of her shirt with a hair tie. Everything on her body had thinned out, except for her brown hair, which was incredibly thick.

Feeling self conscious, she pulled out her hair, and pulled the stool from beneath the vanity. Taking a seat, she glanced at her watch; 9:50. She gave herself 15 minutes to fix herself up before hurrying down to the Luau. Quickly, she ran the brush through her hair, painfully dragging it through the ratted hair. When it shone, she tied it back up, more carefully this time, wrapping the bandanna around her head again. She glance at the time again, 10:00. Quickly, she blotched on some brown eye shadow, and lined the top of her eyes with a black liner. She looked pleasant for the most part, and felt a little better.

* * *

Passing Elliot's hut, May looked around at the gathering set on the yellow sand beach. Quietly, she shouldered her backpack, taking in the view. Two long tables of food laid out beside in the center of the beach, in between, covered in fresh baked goods and breads, cold cuts, vegetable platters hot hor d'oeuvres. A large cauldron lied between the table's, and Marnie stirring it. A few of the older townsfolk were already here, enjoying the weather, Evelyn and George cooled in the shade, while Mayor Lewis stood beside Marnie, nervous, his hands massaged one another tensely, looking up at the beach pathway, then his watch. Willy and Marlon stood together on the dock, chatting, while Willy fished. Gus paced around the tables, setting more and more food out.

May glanced around hopefully, trying to catch a glimpse of Robin somewhere, hoping to make conversation and maybe talk about the chicken coop. When she wasn't in sight, she let out a quiet sigh, and made her way to Marnie and Mayor Lewis.

"I bring you the ingredient... Right?" Asked May as she approached Marnie beside the cauldron.

Marnie smiled and nodded, then turned back to the soup. "That's right, Miss May. So, what did you bring?"

"I brought..." She started, dragging on her last word as she opened her backpack, and pulled out a fresh bottle of maple syrup. "This. I didn't really have much I could offer..." May said softly, handing Marnie the bottle.

"It's perfect, thank you." She said, grinning, and turning her attention to Mayor Lewis.

May glanced around again, feeling out of place. A melancholic sense began to wash over her, feeling embarrassed and shy. She slowly stalked over to the shade beside the Luau dance floor, only stopping to grab a paper plate, grabbed one cheese croissants and one hot honey bun. Approaching the end of the table, she opened the cooler to find water bottles, juice bottles, and bottles of red wine. She poured a glass of red, and took a seat in front of the bushes. After taking off her backpack, she looked at her watch, 10:20. Annoyance washed over her, wishing she had come a little later.

She ate slowly, pulling her phone out of her backpack, and turning it on. No new calls or texts. She huffed, and ripping a piece of her croissant off, and plopping it in her mouth. She scrolled through her phone texts as she ate and sipped her wine, bitterly reading about an old life she craved more than anything.

Most of the town had arrived by 11:00, along with some people outside of their quiet town, small families with young children, mostly, along with other farmers who lived out beyond the valley. May left her quiet quarter in the shade, feeling a little warm, light headed, and brave. Hauling her backpack over her shoulder, she stepped into the sunlight, her tanning skin felt warm. Slowly, she walked through the small crowd, glancing at everyone.

She had recognized a few people her age already arriving; Leah was her neighbour, who was often doing woodwork late in the night. She had a sprawl of freckles on her nose and cheeks, her vibrant red hair often in a braid. She stood next to Elliot, a young writer who lived on the beach, and had beautifully long hair. It shone in the sunlight.

"Hey there, Neighbour!" Leah called to her, cheerfully. May smiled, walking towards her. "Glad to see you out!"

"Yeah, me too." She said, looking at the two of them. They seemed like close friends. "Are you two enjoying the festival so far?" She asked politely.

"I am," Leah said happily, then gently jabbed Elliot in the side with her elbow. "My friend here isn't so much though." She said.

Elliot scoffed, turning his head. May looked at him, wondering. "Every year, I wake up with this festival going on in my front yard." He sighed, bitterly. "I live on the beach because I enjoy the privacy..."

May let out a nervous laugh, and waved goodbye. Elliot seemed annoyed, making her feel out of place. She did feel sorry for him though. She, too, enjoyed her privacy.

Short lived conversations passed back and forth between her and the other villagers. Robin and her chatted briefly. "I brought mushrooms. Demetrius has been growing them in his lab. They're suppose to be to test soil or something..." She said, staring off. "But there's so many, I sometimes pluck a few for myself." Robin laughed at herself. After reminding her that she'd be over tomorrow morning to start the coop, she took off to where Demetrius was.

After grabbing another plastic cup of wine. She walked around the tables, filling another plate of food, and smuggled a few buns into her backpack's pockets, along with handfuls of hor d'oeuvres. No one noticed, or at least said anything, which she was thankful for.

"Hey there farm girl."

May turned and her eyes shot up, meeting eyes with Alex, a young man who lived with his grandparents. May only knew him through Evelyn, who'd chat with her in Pierre's whenever they were in there together. She was proud of her grandson, bragging that he was the best sportsman in high school, how hard he works on training, and that his eyes were more green than the valley itself. She was right. Despite this, she felt embarrassed around him, he was flirtatious and not shy to say what he was thinking, when he wasn't in front of his grandmother.

"Oh, hey." She said shyly, glancing around. Evelyn wasn't anywhere in sight.

Leaning against the table, Alex glanced her up and down quickly. Embarrassment washed over May, and she looked away, anywhere but at him. "You've been doing something right. Haven't seen you around since you've moved in."

"Yeah, I've, uhm... Been pretty busy."

"Oh yeah? Me too." He said, grabbing a pig in a blanket, and biting it in half. "Grid ball season's coming up."

"Oh... Yeah?" Said May. She watched Alex nod. "I've never really learned the rules." She said, looking away.

"Oh, come on." Alex said, smiling. "They're easy to learn. I could teach you some time, if you want."

"I guess." She said, unsure, glancing off."

"It's a date then." He said, grinning. "So, maybe tonight? Or if you want, we could just hang out."

"I don't think so..." She replied, glancing at the food again, and setting her plate down. She chewed her lip. "I might be getting a phone call from some friends, and I haven't heard from them in a long time..." She lied. "And I just wanted to sit in, maybe watch a movie."

"I could swing by and come watch with you?"

May's face felt flushed, embarrassed. _He just doesn't let up._ She thought to herself. "Some other time." She said, glancing up at him. The hopeful look on his face dissolved a little.

"Could I get your phone number then?" He asked, taking one more chance.

May chewed her lip, and then sighed in defeat. "You got a pen? Or your phone on you?"

* * *

"May!" Announced Mayor Lewis, nearing the end of the luau. "Have you met the Governor?" He asked. A husky, mustached, older gentleman stood beside him. He had gentle, soft features , grey hair, and donned a purple suit, with matching bowler hat.

May lied on her back in the hot sand. Couples and young adults were dancing on the small dance floor, young kids swimming and playing in the shore, but many people sprawled on the beach on towels, blankets, and the sand itself. Most of them had ate themselves sick on soup, and we're nearly asleep.

Standing up, May brushed the sand off of herself as quickly as she could. "I have not." She said, sticking her hand out to the older gentleman. He took it kindly, and smiled at her.

"May is the grandchild of Marty." The Mayor said, taking off his hat. He brought it against his chest briefly, closing his eyes. Immediately after, he began to fan himself.

"Ah yes, old Marty." The governor said sadly, letting go of May's hand. "Your grandfather was an incredible man, did you know?" May nodded her head, avoiding his eyes.

"May's done well on his farm this season." Said the Mayor, setting a hand on her shoulder. "It would do Marty proud to see this."

"This old valley sure misses his presence." Solemnly the Governor said. "He was a dear friend. Anyways, I must greet the other farmers who took their time to come out here." He tipped his hat, and paced away, with the Mayor right at his heels.

Shortly before the luau ended, May decided to take her leave. Many of the other families who lived outside the valley had taken off already, people who probably drove long distances to come to these kind of gatherings. Mostly, it was only the towns people, and other farmers who lived close by, hoping to get close to the governor. She wondered if her grandfather ever mooched up to him, or maybe the Governor before him.

Just as she started to take her leave, her eyes were drawn to Robin, who was already storming up the beach path, towards Sebastian who was just arriving. "You're late!" May stopped, and looked away from the shouting mother, across the small stream. Many other villagers did the same. "Why bother coming if it'd be this late!"

"You said I'd be in trouble if I didn't show up. I showed up." Sebastian replied with a level voice.

"Ugh, you drive me so crazy some times," she fumed. May glanced over, seeing Robin's scowl at her son. She pressed her hand against her face. "Why can't you just try for me? Huh? Why do you have to make things so difficult?"May decided to take her leave, too embarrassed to listen any further. She quickly walked around the scolding mother, and hurried down the path, trying to block out Robin's frustrated voice.

Making her way through the wooded beach path, she thought about the articles that she read about her grandfather, _Local Man saves Child from Drowning. Elderly Farmer Wins Stardew Grange Display 15 Years in a Row! Small town farmer ships 10'000 G worth of crops to Gotoro Empire Refugees._ She felt guilty, being on his farm. In the shadows of her grandfather's great achievements, she was just a person who needed out of a bad situation. While May was distracted, racing footsteps came charging up behind her, and then slowing down, until they were right by her side. "Hey."

May looked beside her suddenly, feeling shocked. Sebastian walked beside her, hands in his hoodie pocket, despite the boiling heat. His eyes were on the pavement, glancing up occasionally to see where he was going. "Hi," Said May. "You startled me."

"Oh, sorry." He said, lighting up a cigarette. They walked quietly to the end of the forest, and across the bridge into town, Sebastian's smoke clouding the fresh air. "And, uhm, sorry, about back there..."

A smiled crept onto her face. "Maybe you shouldn't be a smart ass."

He smiled as well, shrugging. "I can't help it sometimes. I was going to go at twelve, but then it was one, then two..." His smile grew a little wider. "Dumb, right?"

She shook her head. "If your mom didn't pester me to, I probably wouldn't have shown up."

"Yeah. She gets like that." His eyes drifted up, staring at the small town. His smile faded, and his face turned serious, seeming in thought as well. He took short drags off his smoke, blowing them, the wind carrying the toxins away. They walked towards the saloon together. "I guess I'll see you later then." He said, pulling a hand out of his hoodie pocket, and waved.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." May smiled, shouldering her backpack. She turned, walking through the town square, wishing she had left her tools at home. She hurried past the bus stop, and into her small farm home.

As the evening crept by, May lied on her bed with smokey, eating left over hor d'oeuvres from the festival. She hated herself for breaking her "no data rule", seeing as it was so expensive, but bought a bunch of games, and deleted her social apps. She was sick of no one bothering to talk to her anymore. She kept whatever numbers were in her phone, but that was about it.

As the movie nearly ended on the TV screen, and her eyes fluttering closed, the small screen lit up. Her eyes shot open, grabbing the phone as though if she didn't look now, it would be gone in an instant. Opening her texts, she noticed a number she didn't recognize, with the words "good night beautiful" scrolled beneath it, and winking face. An internal sigh fell through her, as she opened the message, and replied.

"Good night, Alex."

She pulled her sheet over her small body, her stomach slightly aching, and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_The lights above flickered throughout the night. Bodies pushed against each other, swaying rhythmically, their souls living with the music. The night air, littered with the smell of alcohol and a thick haze of smoke. Music blasted from the speakers, mounted on the walls, which rose to near deafening levels. No one seemed to notice._

 _"May!"_

 _That was her last boyfriend, who shouted for her at the other end of the dance floor. May swayed to the beat of the music. Strange hands grabbed her waist, luring her closer, their bodies matching her pace. She'd shift closer to the stranger, flipping her hair, laughing. Before the last song, someone would lure her away once more. She was Sleeping Beauty, and every new partner was a new prince to dance with her, to whisk her away, each one of them, breathing her name into her ear..._

 _"May!"_

 _Those were her friends, the young suburban kids she grew up with, calling her freckled, childish faces were hidden behind make up, their clothes too tight. Nearly every night in Zuzu City was like this; partying, dancing, drinking. Being out until four in the morning was a normal part of her week. Sleeping in until noon was how she'd spent most mornings. By seven at night, she'd be in her bedroom, alone, drunk, calling her friends, trying to find the hottest place to hit up._

 _"May!"_

 _That was her aunt, pounding on her door, while May slept in her old bed. Her father was on the phone, but she didn't want to talk to aunt's brother didn't mean a thing to her. She pulled the pillow over her head, blocking out the morning sunlight. She was too angry to fall back asleep. The pounding getting louder and louder._

 _"May!"_

 _That was her uncle, screaming at her at five in the morning, the two of them in a drunk shouting match. He never really liked her. Ever since she moved in with them, he wanted her out. She didn't blame him, none the less. She was a stupid, young adult who entered his peaceful life out of nowhere. She spent all day sleeping, all night drinking; it was the fifth time this month she woke up his four son. He kicked her out in the middle of the night. Her aunt sobbed as May packed her suitcase, her loud footsteps following her._

 _"May!"_

May woke with a start to a pounding on the glass screen door. Her heart was racing, and she felt frantic. A cold sweat covered her face, which she tried wiped off with her sweaty palm. She rose, feeling stiff as a board. Wide awake and feeling tidal waves of stress wash over he, she walked towards the door, not caring if Robin saw her in her night shorts.

Robin greeted her, sporting a green t-shirt and cargo shorts. "I'm sorry if I woke you," She said, rubbing the back of her neck, chucking nervously. "As a farmer, I assumed you would've been awake by now..." She said, bashfully. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't of-"

"It's alright," May replied, rubbing her eyes with her cold palm. She glanced at her watch, which read 6:15. "I should've been up 15 minutes ago anyway." She gave Robin a tired smile, and peaked around her, seeing Sebastian, standing with the oak dresser. He wore leather work gloves on his hand, looking miserable and exhausted, like a zombie. He wore his hoodie and black jeans again, despite the summer sun. "Just let me get dressed. Can you get Sebastian to bring the dresser on the deck."

"Yeah, uh..." Robin looked embarrassed, staring away as she started. "Do... You have a bathroom in there?" She asked, then peaked her eyes into her house once more.

May sighed, looking away as well. Humiliation washed over her; the walls and floor were now worn woods, her wash tub was in her house from doing her laundry. "No..." She said, chewing her lip. "I have... An out house, behind the house." Neither one looked at each other. "I'm going to get dressed." May said very quickly, and shut the door. _What a way to start the morning._ She thought to herself, her dream still fresh in her mind.

After pulling on a pair of jeans and a bra below the tank top she wore the day before, she put her hair in a bun. Grabbing her mug, along with two paper cups, she swung the door open. It screeched loudly, which happened less often now; May finally cracked, the screaming startling her every time she opened it, and bought some oil. It improved it, though now and again, it'd screech, scaring anyone close enough to hear it.

Now with Robin and Sebastian's full attention, she felt her face grow beat red. She walked over bashfully, offering them the paper cups. "You guys can have a few coffees since it's so early," May said, looking at her feet; Sebastian perked up a little. After stammering out where she wanted her coop, she apologized for not having milk or sugar to offer them.

Robin pulled out her blueprints, declining the coffee, while Sebastian staggered towards May. "Where's the keg?" He grumbled, taking a paper cup from her hand.

May led Sebastian to her small collection of kegs and preserve jars, right of her small shack. "Farthest one on the right." She said, pointing at the keg. Sebastian stumbled towards it, kneeling down and pouring a cup. As May filled her mug, Sebastian took a deep drink, leaning against the wall.

"Good morning," May said, standing up with a shy smile. Her face was still slightly red from the incident with Robin this morning.

He didn't notice. "Morning," he said, taking another drink. "Thanks."

"I didn't expect to see you today?" She took a small sip. "Your mom make you come?"

He sighed a little, turning to look at his mom. She began lugging wood towards the spot. "I had to, y'know," he said, not looking at May. "I had to make it up to her. I just didn't think we'd be here so early..."

May smiled sadly at him. "Well, you can have as many coffees as you want." She said, taking another small sip. "Just don't drain the keg."

A wide grin cracked along his face; he had his mother's smile. "You're a saint." She returned the smile, her face growing a deep shade of red again, and headed towards the house. Once inside, she glanced at her watch, 6:35. She sat at her table, slowly sipping her hot, bitter coffee, and eating the buns she took from the luau, along with the end of the hor d'oeuvres.

She spent most of the morning on her choresm keeping a distant eye on Robin and Sebastian, who were sweating in the hot summer sun. May brushed her forehead with the back of her hand, watering the last of her flowers. She smiled, her work done for the day. Hauling her tools towards the house, Sebastian called out to her.

"Hey!" He waved. "Do you still need help getting the dresser inside?"

Her face went red again. It was embarrassing enough that Robin knew she didn't have a bathroom, it was a secret she hoped to keep until she could afford to make a better house. She looked up as well, her face turning red as well. "Could... Could you help you help me get it on the porch instead?" She called back. "The place is... kind of a mess." She sighed, setting her backpack beside the stairs.

After the two of them struggled to drag the dresser up the few porch steps, and sliding it along the porch. "Are you sure you don't need help getting it in?" He asked. The sun swelted down, he already had taken off his sweater, wearing a baggy, band t-shirt below it.

"It's alright," She said, her back soaked in sweat. "I can manage myself." He nodded, taking his leave, and returning to his mother's side. May slowly dragged the dresser inside, hoping Sebastian wasn't looking.

Alone, she sat on her bed and sighed, rubbing a hand through her hair. Smokey yawned on the bed, arching his back as he stretched, and hopped down. Padding to the door, he scratched at the wood, mewing, until May finally let him out. She flipped through her basic cable, as normal, there was nothing to watch.

She opened the front curtain, and peaked out from behind the glass. Robin and Sebastian were hard at work, too distracted to notice her, but she felt embarrassed, spying on them. She smiled though, enjoying a little bit of company, brief conversations, it was nice not to be lonely for the first time in a while.

She looked around her bed, finding her cellphone beneath the pillow. 2 New text messages from Alex; _hey, good morning :)_ 9:00 AM. _What are you doing today?_ 10:00. She looked at the time, which read 10:30, and replied.

 _Nothing much, just waiting for my chicken coop to be built, you?_

He replied quickly. _Doing some sets right now, text you when i'm done ;)_

May turned on the TV, lying on the bed, playing with her phone in her hand. She stared sadly at the refugees coming off the boat from Gotoro Empire, their eyes low, their hands clinging to their few possessions they had, or holding their families close. It changed to a shot of our military leader, announcing the enemy had taken more of our soldiers. A sigh clung to May's throat. She flipped to the movie channel, watching a young man toss rocks at a window.

Nearing the end, a light knock pattered against the door while May stared half interest me in the movie. She tiptoed to the door, and slowly opened it, trying to make her body cover most of the entryway. Robin stood in front of her, her hands shoved in her pockets, and a weak smile on her face.

"Hey," she said, looking down at her shoes briefly. The smile dissolved of her face, and she sighed, her eyes rising up once more. "Look, I'm not good at bringing up stuff like this, but you're bathroom, or, uh." She stammered, looking away. "I can build you one."

May looked down. "Robin, I don't have that kind of money." She admitted. It was true. She worked hard, and nearly starved to build this chicken coop. Her spring nights were spent exhausted and sore.

"It's on me. Okay?" She sighed, rubbing the back of her head. "I can't let someone live..." She blushed, her head turning further away. "Like this. It's..."

"I get it," said May, looking at her boots. "I don't know how I could ever-"

"Don't worry about it." Despite her red cheeks, she looked at May, smiling. "I'd be glad to do it, really."

After she left, May shut the door and sat on the bed. She shoved her head into her hands, groaning quietly. Embarrassment overwhelmed her, as she fell on to her side. The incident replayed in her head over and over; Robin's embarrassment and pity over her shack.

 _What else did you expect?_ She thought to herself. _She did have to come by, and it's obvious that this room doesn't have much else in it._

She would have lied their all night, too embarrassed to move, if her phone had not started ringing. It surprised her at first, no one called her anymore, except maybe her aunt to check in. Lazily, she picked it up, and placed it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked, rolling on to her back.

"Hey! I just finished working out." Huffed Alex into the phone. "What's up?"

May squinted to herself, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Okay, I guess, uhm, you know most people text, right?" She said, awkwardly.

"Well, yeah." He muttered quietly. "I don't know, I just wanted to know if you wanted to talk."

"I don't really know what to talk about." She said quietly, glancing out her window, staring at the broken down greenhouse. "I don't think I've had a long phone conversation since I was thirteen."

"Oh yeah?" Alex said, slightly interested. May heard the faint squeaks of bed springs through Alex's line. "Sorry, trying to get comfy, the bed squeaks."

"It's not that bad," she replied, leaning on her arm. "My door screams when you open it sometimes."

"Really?"

"Yeah," May smiled. "It scares the hell out of me in the morning."

"You know what's scary?"

"What?"

"Snakes."

"Well," May said. "That's embarrassing.

"No way."

"Yeah way, I see at least three snakes on a daily basis."

"I don't mean small ones," he said, a little defensively. "I mean the giant ones, like anacondas."

May sat on her phone for the rest of the afternoon, despite the awkward beginning. She and Alex shared stories, ideas and details about their lives, a silent moment never crossing. She felt lively for once, an overcoming feeling of energy flowing through her windows. After opening all the windows and letting every breeze and noise flow through the house. She pressed her phone between her ear and shoulder, folding her clean laundry and putting them away in her new dresser. She tidied, dusting her fireplace, wiping down her table, cleaning the old food from her food storage as she listened to Alex tell him about his life with his grandparents. The afternoon passed in minutes, and the sun dipped down from behind the trees. May was sitting down at her small, wooden table, watching the curtains blowing in the evening cool breeze, along with the sound of a truck, driving away.

"So, what do you think you're gonna do for the rest of the night?" He asked.

"I don't know," she said, glancing around. "You kind of cut my bad movie short, and I'm kind of getting sick of basic cable-" A knock on the door cut her short. "Uh, hang on for a second. I'll call you back." She said, rising. After ending the call, she slipped her phone into her jeans pocket. Swiftly, she slipped outside, shutting her door behind her.

Sebastian kneeled on the deck, scratching Smokey behind the ears. He balanced a lit cigarette between his fingers, and a full cup of coffee resting by his feet. "My mom took the truck to the house, she wanted to bring her tools home for the night." He said, his voice a little shaky. He took a short drag off his cigarette . "She wanted me to let you know we'll be back in the morning. Around seven this time, and she'll be bringing your blueprints or something."

"You alright?" She asked, staring down at him, his hoodie slung over his shoulder.

He picked up the small cat, and held him against his chest, as he rose to his feet. Smokey nuzzled against him eagerly. "Yeah, I drank a lot of your coffee." He said sheepishly. "I'll pay you back in the morning. Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." May said, watching the grey smoke dance and curl. "It takes forever for me to finish a keg myself. Can I have a smoke?" She asked politely.

Sebastian handed the cat to May, reached into his jeans pocket and pulled out a half filled deck of cigarettes. After handing her one, he struck a match, lighting the end of her smoke. She inhaled, feeling the familiar toxins fill her lungs, and watched the smoke filter out. "I didn't know you smoked." He muttered, staring at her.

"Sometimes." She said, taking another deep drag. " I haven't bought a pack since the day I move from the city." May's head was swimming a little. She glanced at her kegs. "I had to quit though, farm life doesn't pay for a pack every other day." She smiled sheepishly as well.

He nodded, handing her three more. "In case you end up wanting another one later." He said, smiling gently. "I'm gonna take off now. See you May." He spun on his heels, and made his way to the mountain trail.

"Why didn't you catch a ride with your mom?" She asked, feeling Smokey's small body purring against hers.

Sebastian cocked his head back. "The walk up is pretty nice at night." He said, and continued on his way, shoving his hands into his jeans pockets.

May let her cat into her home, finishing the smoke on the deck. After heading inside, she grabbed her phone. She saw a text from Alex, and unlocked it. _My grandma just made dinner, and I got some things to do. If I'm not busy later, I'll text you later :)_

May sat quietly for a second, feeling more fulfilled today than any day she'd spent on the farm. A smile crept across her face, while she typed back. Okay, I'm gonna grab a bite to eat. She stared pitifully at her food box for a second. There wasn't a lot left anymore, she waited for the next big harvest to start saving some food, it never would last long anyway. Instead, she rose, and walked to the bed, scratching Smokey behind the ear. He mewed, snuggling closer to her hand. "I'm gonna go out tonight." She said softly. "I'll be back in about an hour or two. I love you." She kissed the cat on the top of the head, quickly changed from her sweat stains clothes she wore through the day, pulled on a clean shirt and shorts, and took off out the door.

* * *

"Nice to see you back." Said Emily, the young waitress. She set a menu in front of May, smiling brightly. "Here's your menu and can I get you something to start?"

May sat at a round pub table by herself, staring up at the lovely blue haired waitress. She smiled politely. "a glass of strawberry wine if you have anymore left." She slowly picked up her menu, skimming through it, along with the prices. She quickly decided on a bowl of pumpkin soup and a small loaf of bread, closing her menu and pushing it away.

Emily quickly returned with her glass of wine, a cheerful smile plastered on her face. After copying her order down, she beamed at May. "So, how are you liking life in the valley?" She asked.

"It's not so bad," she said, a small smile on her face. Emily nodded, and raced off. May idly watched her, twirling and dancing between the tables as she took down drink and dinner orders, chatting with the locals as they entered and took their usual spots. She was so happy and cheerful as she worked. It was fairly obvious she loved her job.

May sat silently, sipping her wine, and pulling out her phone. Alex texted her back nearly 15 minutes ago. _What are you having?_

May smiled as she answered. _Pumpkin soup, I ended up going to the saloon._

Immediately, he replied. _Nice, I'd come join you, but I don't like coming in late when my grandparents are asleep._

May smiled at his kindness, typing back. _Maybe when it rains we could hang out. I normally work everyday, and I'm always tired by the afternoon_

 _Me too_ , he responded. _The ice cream only stops in the rain. It's a date then_

May's smile brightened, a little embarrassed about how excited she was. The loneliness of the valley made her feel distant, most bashful, months of seclusion with the odd 'hello' from strangers she'd seen on a daily basis. The sun in her skies for the day seemed clear though, it might have been one of her best days in the valley.

"You got a secret boyfriend no one knows about?" Startled, May looked up at Emily, who set a large bowl of soup in front of May. "Didn't mean to surprise you," she laughed awkwardly. "You're smiling pretty big though, i couldn't help but ask." May smiled at her friendliness, bashfully. "So, is it?"

"No," she said, looking at her large bowl of soup. "Just a friend, I think."

"You think?" She asked, a small look of concern on her face.

May shrugged. "Something like that." She flashed her a small smile, diving into her food.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note** : I made a Name Change, because apparently I've been saying the proverb wrong from the time of whenever I read it, so about 15 years. As well, I want to thank everyone who made it through the first three chapters, which were mostly social setups.

* * *

"The Plumber's gonna be coming again today, along with the electrician to finish off the lights." said Robin, staring down at her roughly drawn blueprints, holding her coffee in her other hand. "We just need to install a hot water tank, hook it up to the shower and you'll be pretty well set!" She said happily, staring up from her spread sheet.

May glanced at the blocked off room in her house. Once the coop was finished, Robin marched right inside measuring the room, checking what kind of wood May's house was build from, and wanted to know the water how the water pressure was. May sighed in embarrassment, saying there wasn't one, or if there was, she doesn't know about it. After that, Robin insisted in helping May in any way she could; she offered to take her to the secondhand shop, knowing they sold refrigerators and stoves there. "They aren't too expensive, but they get the job done." May did accept the offer, though she said Robin would have to wait until she got some more money rolling in.

May wasn't allowed in her home as Robin worked on the outside construction, along with the electrician. Work took an extra hour to finish, after buying 4 newborn chicks for her farm. Nearly everyday after, she'd spend the days on the beach, lying in the hot sand, soaking in the sun, or foraging through the tidal pools. When the clouds started rolling in, she started to mine, collecting crystals, and battling the monsters that lurked in the darkness. Nights she mostly spent at the saloon, only after learning there was an arcade machine in the back; her entertainment was fairly limited. Sam said if he wanted, she could play pool with him and Sebastian on Friday's, insisting they play in teams. She hadn't heard from Sebastian, he was normally at his house and she, unsure if he wanted to hang out or if each time was small talk. Most days, she caught up with Alex at his job, or they'd text while he sat at his small booth, selling ice cream.

May stared at the thick, pouring rain outside of her window, sitting across from Robin's blueprint, her cellphone under her palm. "Alright," She said, rising from her chair behind her small, wooden table. She was still in her nightclothes, finishing off her the end of her small breakfast. She had a large pot of coffee on the table that she took from her keg, leaving it for the workers who entered her house; Robin brought cream and sugar. The loud storm the night before kept her up most of the night, leaving an exhausted expression across her face. "I just got to finish getting dressed, so..."

Robin chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry I showed up so early again. I was just excited, I haven't done a house job in months." She rubbed the back of her neck, anxiously. "I'll just excuse myself and get down to work." She smiled brightly, heading into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

May rubbed her palm against her eyes, staring down at her phone. Once the weather forecast said a big storm was coming, Alex and her made plans to hang out at his place, since May had so much construction going on. She'd normally sit outside the small pond before bed, soaking her legs in the cool water before going to bed. Alex called her every other night, around 9:00. It was nearly 11:30 when they'd stop talking.

"We could watch movies, maybe play some video games, order take out..." He said, the night the huge storm was announced. "There's this one Chinese food place, well, it's the only Chinese food place that will come out to the valley." He chuckled. "But they got some pretty good stuff, chow main, egg rolls, their rice is amazing... I mean, if you don't have anywhere else to be." He said, embarrassed. "I know you got a lot going on with your farm and that."

She smiled to herself, quietly, remembering Alex's embarrassment. Her eyes were suddenly drawn to the window; the lightning cracked, lighting up the grey sky, with a heavy roll of thunder after it. Thick droplets of rain fell from the skies, May whispered a silent prayer to Yoba, hoping her crops wouldn't flood.

Quickly, changing into jeans and an old t-shirt, she dug through her old suitcase, searching for her umbrella, then called out to Robin. "Alright, I'm going out. What time should I come back?" She decided to skip on brushing her hair today, staring at her vanity.

Robin opened the bathroom door, peaking her head out. "The room should be done by 8:00." She said, smiling. "Oh! Would you mind running by my place? Sebastian wanted to know if he could get some coffee off of you." She said, rummaging through her pocket. She pulled out roughly 600 G, smiling as she counted through it. "He said to fill up the biggest container you have."

May tempted herself to make a joke about her wash tub being the bigger container, but she second thought it. It was still a tense topic between the two, the elephant in the room, despite the bathroom being nearly done. "Alright," she said, walking towards her dresser. She opened the top drawer, where she kept her cups, bowls, plates, utensils, and one large metal thermos. As she pulled it out, she felt Robin's curious eyes on her back. A shiver traveled down her spine, and a small wave of embarrassment. She held up the metal container, not turning around to look at her. "This should be big enough, yeah?" She said, turning around, avoiding her eyes as she opened her hand.

Robin nodded as she handed her the money. "Yeah, just head up whenever. He's normally runs the shop when I'm not home." May finally looked at her. Robin gave a small wave, and a soft smile, before heading back into the bathroom.

After shoving her phone into her pocket and grabbing her thermos and opening her umbrella, she ventured into the rain. Quickly, she picked her produce, a small harvest of melons, peppers and blue berries, and tended to her chickens, who seemed eager to see her. She smiled, feeling them nuzzling against her hand as she pet them. She filled their wooden feeder, watching each step as they rushed curiously around her feet. She sat on the floor, letting them lightly peck her while dividing the food. She chose a quality melon for Demetrius, and filled the thermos with coffee. After putting most of her food in her shipping box, saving two melons, a large bowl of blueberries, and several hot peppers, she held the umbrella above her head, and set out the mountain trail.

Sebastian looked half asleep at his mother's counter, staring blankly at a photograph that sat on the surface. His cheek rested against his palms, and his mind appearing completely elsewhere, while Demetrius scolded him. Sebastian didn't seem to be listening at all. May stood in the open doorway, unsure whether to interrupt or to wait it out.

Demetrius intimidated her, his lips were slightly snarled, and he stood with a straight back. His glare was as cold as ice, and his deep voice was nearly a growl. "-never do anything. At least Maru tries to help with the groceries every week, and just sitting in your room doesn't help with the bills. You can't just sit on a computer and call it a job, you're just incredibly lazy!"

"Ahem." Announce May, stepping into the room, quietly closing the door behind her.

She watched Demetrius's anger slowly dissolve, as he plastered on a fake smile, his body slouching a little; he was nearly 6'2 again. "May, so nice of you to come in." The tightness of his face looked uncomfortable, and he awkwardly shoved his hands into his pants pockets. "How can we help you today?"

May glanced at Sebastian, seeing no change in his mood, only a glazed look. "I'm just here on deliveries." She said, pulling off her backpack while. She felt Sebastian glimpse at her, but never giving his full attention, while she slowly chose the better of the two in her bag. Slowly, May pulled out a bright, thick, juicy melon, giving Demetrius a wide smile. "I hope it's not too late."

Demetrius's face brightened, taking the fruit into his arms. He gave it a quick look over, turning it in his hands. "It's perfect, more than perfect, it's sublime!" He grinned, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I can't thank you enough. Let me grab your pay." He paced happily away, turning the corner down the hall.

As he left, Sebastian's mood visibly darkened; his eyes were more focused, though they never left the photograph. May glanced over, his brow furrowed, a grim line was in place of his lips, and his eyes were filled with hate. "Did you hear any of that?" He said quietly, glancing up at her. The anger in his eyes wasn't directed at her, but it did frighten her. His eyes were darker than the storm outside, and quickly, they fell back down.

"A-a little," she stuttered out, avoiding his gaze. Briefly, Demetrius popped back in, handing May 550 G, thanking her once more. As he dashed into his laboratory, May looked at Sebastian, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry," She mumbled sadly. "I shouldn't of been eavesdropping."

"It's not your fault, Demetrius doesn't need a megaphone to be heard." He muttered, looking back up at May, pitifully. "It wasn't your fault."

May stared sadly at him, quickly dipping into her backpack once more. "Here," she said, setting the heavy metal thermos on the counter. "Your mom said to bring you this. I hope it brightens your mood a little." She gave him a week smile, pulling on her backpack once more.

After Sebastian opened the top, the smell of fresh coffee filled the room. A small smile cracked on his face, though his eyes seemed solemn. "She didn't forget." He said, holding the warm drink in his hands, staring into the dark liquid.

As he started to rummage through his jeans, May put her hand up to stop him. "She paid for it this morning." She said, still speaking quietly. His smile lightened up a little more, and he took a deep sip from the large metal container. "I'll need to get the thermos off you later though." She said, shouldering her backpack into a comfortable place. "I'll see you around, okay?"

"Uh, May?" Started Sebastian before she took off. "Are you busy right now?"

Her eye were drawn to the clock; it was 9:10, and her phone hadn't buzzed in her pocket. _Alex wouldn't be up right now_ , she thought to herself. _He loves the sound of the rain before he sleeps, he said those were the night he slept the best._ "Not really," she said. "Why do you ask?"

"Well," he said very quietly, his eyes cautiously heading for the doorway to the hall, and across from that, the laboratory. "Normally I get Sam or Abigail to come hang out when I'm working for my mom." He started, not looking at her. "It makes Demetrius less..."

"I get it," said May, slightly sad. She understood the feeling; when her aunt and son would take off during the day, all that was left was May and her uncle. She would ask or beg any one of her friends to come over, or asking for somewhere to sleep, "Even if it has to be on the couch." Staring at Sebastian's face, she could see the reflection of herself at nineteen, feeling worthless, being screamed at over nothing, being young and afraid of a man whose house she lived in.

She took a seat on the chair beside the counter, smiling a little wider, trying to be a little friendlier. "So, what do you guys normally do when you're working?" She asked, still keeping her voice low. She crossed her legs in the chair.

"Do you want some coffee? I made a pot a while ago, I thought my mom forgot since she didn't come right back." May nodded, happy to accept. "Do you take sugar or cream? Also, do you know how to play crazy eight - count down?" He asked, his hand opening a desk drawer

"That's like uno, right?" She asked, leaning on one of her arms on the table, resting her cheek on her palm. "And yeah, cream."

Sebastian nodded, handing May the deck of cards. She started to clumsily shuffle them. "Kind of, it just makes the game longer." He said, watching her fumbling hands.

"Good, that's all I know how to play." She said.

"This, he said, shuffling the cards. "Go fish, and memory are all I know how to play." He said with a small smile. After he left and returned with a hot mug for May, Sebastian dealt the cards out. He lifted his hand, sorting through them, while explaining the "countdown" part of the game, May did the same, sorting through her hand. "Can I ask you something?" He asked, flipping the top card on the deck, starting the game. May nodded, putting down two cards. "Do you like living in the valley?"

May shrugged. "It's a living, I guess." She said, watching Sebastian play a card. She picked up one from the deck. "I didn't really think I'd end up here, but life has other plans."

"What happened?" He asked, not looking up from his cards.

May shook her head a little. "It's kind of personal." She said, a small sigh clung to her throat. She glanced at the window, trying to figure out a way to word it. "It's just-"

"If you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." He said softly, sorting through his cards again. He didn't look at her, leaving her not having to hide the guilt in her eyes; she hated talking about why she got kicked out and the fights with her uncle, though she had to tell several people, when trying to find a place in the city at first.

They quietly continued the game, glimpsing at one another now and again, the only noises were the small shuffle of cards, and May's phone vibrating in her chest. A small feeling of happiness fluttered through her chest. "Want to have a smoke?" He asked, his first hand now done. He grabbed seven more cards but didn't look at them, setting them face down on the counter.

"Sure." Said May, glimpsing at the time; 9:30. "Is there a bathroom I could use first?" She asked politely, rising from her seat.

"Yeah, second door on the left." Said Sebastian rising as well, reaching into the drawer. "Just let me grab my sweater and leave a note on the counter."

May slipped into the bathroom and sat on the closed toilet lid. She unlocked her phone, and quickly opened her messages. A text from Alex came in about five minutes ago. _It's raining! When do you think you could come by? :D Are you busy today?_

May smiled at the message, responding quickly. _Not busy at all :) I'm just helping out a friend for a bit. I should be there before the afternoon._

 _See you then!_ He replied, seconds later.

May had a sneaking suspicion he left his phone open after he texted her. She felt her stomach flip, her heartbeat became more apparent to her and a wide smile crossed her face. Taking a quick peak at herself in the mirror, she straightened herself up a little, her hair was messy and small mud speckles covered her face and arms; they were most likely from the chickens this morning. She stared at herself in the mirror intensely after cleaning herself up, trying to decide if she liked his attention, or if she did have some feelings for Alex.

May tiptoed down the hall, smiling at Demetrius as she passed by his lab. On the counter were two notes; the first one said "be back in 10 minutes!", the other was for May. "May, head to the garage, take this note with you. Sebastian"

"Can I ask you something?" May asked, sitting on a piece of Robin's old furniture. The crumpled paper sat in May's pocket, and Sebastian squatted on an old coffee table, using an empty can as an ashtray. He nodded, taking another deep drag as he handed her a cigarette. A wave of bashfulness washed over her, but she wanted a second opinion. "How can you tell if you like someone, and not the attention they give you?"

He raised an eyebrow at her. "You coming on to me?" He flashed her a small, playful wink, a grin, and a puff of smoke escape in his lips.

May snorted a little, flicking the end of her cigarette in the empty can. "Sure," she said, sarcastically. "So you can seduce me in the furniture shed," she said, moving her arms around the dark, damp room. "Girls are into that."

Sebastian laughed a little, a snort noise escaping his nose, which he awkwardly tried to chuckle over. "Well, you're asking the wrong person," he finally sighed. "I don't know the difference." He took another drag off of his cigarette.

* * *

Demetrius left shortly before twelve. "I got some diagnostics I need to run in the city." He announced to Maru, who was in the lab with him. May couldn't help but eavesdrop while Sebastian and her quietly played their card game. "Can you let mom know I'll be back by tonight?"

"Sure," replied Maru, happily. "Have a good day, dad."

Demetrius cut through the furniture shop to the front door. He nodded at Sebastian and May, who stayed at their counter. May waved politely, Sebastian didn't look up. When the door shut behind her, he stayed quiet, only until hearing Maru's feet walking up the hall, and the shut her bedroom door. He slowly became more talkative, laughing and engaging in their talks the longer she sat. The end of their game was coming to an end, and tensions were high, until Sebastian lied down his last card.

"I won." He smiled at her. "Thanks for a good game."

"Anytime." She smiled back. Glancing at the clock, she read 12:15 and sighed a little. "I should be taking off though, my friend's expecting me."

"The one you don't know you like?" He asked, a small smirk against his face.

"The very same," she sighed, smiling at Sebastian.

"Well, if my mom's doing construction, stop by." He said, his hard grin turning into a soft smile. "Mind if I walk down the mountain with you? No one ever really comes to get things done in the rain." May nodded, and they both rose out of their seats.

May opened her umbrella over her head as she walked outside, the rain fell a little lighter, though the rumble of thunder still loomed above her. Sebastian walked beside her, letting the rain fall on him, pulling up his hood. She offered a spot beside her underneath, but he shook his head. "Naw, I like the rain." He said, walking quietly. While Sebastian stared off into space, looking toward the thundering clouds, May pulled out her cellphone. She quickly texted Alex; _I'll be there in 40 minutes, okay? :)_

 _Alright, see you soon cutie :$_

May's face lit bright red. She read it over, making sure she read it right. The word cutie jumped out at her, making her stomach flip again. She closed the message quickly, shoving her phone back into her pocket. Sebastian didn't notice, or didn't say anything; she wasn't sure. They walked quietly, the only sounds were their steps, and the pattering of the rain on the umbrella. Sebastian's head crossed back and forth, staring at the forest floors that surrounded the mountain trail. May stared at her, raising her eyebrow.

"What are you doing?"

"If you're lucky, you might see a frog in this weather." He said with a small smile. "They like the puddles, y'know, because their frogs."

"You're into frogs?" She asked.

He looked a little embarrassed. "They're my favourite animal." He glanced to the sides of the roads again.

May smiled, staring at the grey clouds. Another crack of lightning fell beyond the view of the valley, somewhere in the gem sea. "Mine are rabbits." She said, sheepishly. "I loved them since I was a little girl."

Sebastian lit up another smoke, and offered her one. She took it, feeling her addiction returning. He stopped in the middle of the trail, lighting her cigarette for her. "You should get some on your farm." He said with a small smile.

She turned her head to the side, letting it blow in the soft breeze. "I should." She said with a smile. "I'd actually love that." She said, her smile widening into a grin. She took a drag, feeling a burnt spot developing on her tongue once more. It had gone away sometime during the spring.

He smiled at her as they continued their way down the trail. He finally accepted a spot under the umbrella once his hood was dripping wet. "Gus hates it when I come in soaked." He said, pulling off his sweater. His t-shirt underneath was lightly stained with the rain. As they walked, he rung out his soaking sweater hood as much as he could.

As they approached the town, passing the Pierre's store, he handed her two more cigarettes. "I'm gonna take off, I'm getting kind of cold, I'll see you later May." He smiled, and dashed off into the rain. May waved, tucking the smokes into her backpack, taking a left, and stopping in front of Alex's house. Their small dog lied miserably in his dog house dodging the rain. The planters overhead were well watered, basking in the rain. The windows had dirt streaks on them, getting cleaned by the storm. She knocked on the door.

She could hear the dashing sounds of someone rushing to the door. May was surprised to be greeted by Evelyn, who smiled happily to see her. "Hello May, what a nice surprise. Come in, it's so miserable stepped inside, seeing the tall figure of Alex behind her. He smiled nervously at her, above his grandmother's head.

"Thank you, Evelyn." Replied May, closing her umbrella as she entered the house. As she walked inside, she glimpsed to her left and right, briefly admiring her home; different styles of green wall paper covered the wall. They were filled with pictures of a young woman with a sad smile. Hey hair was the same shade as Alex's, and her eyes a dark brown. "You have a lovely home." She said, smiling at her hosts.

"Are you hungry?" She asked quickly, shutting the door behind May. "I've got a hot tray of cookies in the oven. They'll be done any minute now."

Alex spoke to object, but a loud growl through May's stomach thundered. She looked away embarrassed. "I'd love some." She muttered, following Evelyn into the kitchen. As her face tinted red, she avoided Alex's eyes, sitting at the table in the kitchen. Alex followed.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asked, opening the fridge before she could reply. She nodded, asking for a glass of milk. He poured two glasses, bringing them to the table. As he set them down, he took a seat, sitting with his back straight. May tried to follow his example. "How's your day been so far?" He asked, smiling at her.

"Alright, pretty busy." She said, taking a small sip of milk. It felt nice and cool on her burnt tongue. "I did a few deliveries, helped out my friend, and that's about it." She smiled, taking another sip. "How was your day?"

As they small talked over their milk, May watched astonishingly, Alex's personality completely morphing in front of his grandmother. Most days, he could be arrogant, funny, borderline flirtatious. His transformation to a complete gentleman surprised her. She could feel Evelyn's happiness of raising such a kind young man, even if the only time it showed was when she was around.

As Evelyn set a large platter of cookies on the table, she smiled at May, asking her tons of questions. "How's the farm life treating you? Do your tomatoes get enough water? Are you liking life in the valley so far? I never see you around town as much anymore, what do you do all day? Do you have any family in the city? Oh! You have a cat, how darling!"

She answered the questions between bites, loving the taste of Evelyn's soft, sweet, warm cookies. "These are fantastic." May said, smiling.

"My mother taught me how." She replied, a wide smile spreading on her withered face. "Maybe one day, I'll teach you."

"I'd love that." May responded, politely. She wasn't much of a cook, let alone a baker, and was far too embarrassed to let Evelyn know.

"You know, you should come with us to sermon this Sunday." Evelyn said. May watched her dark blue eyes, and then glanced towards Alex. He smiled, slightly nodding his head.

"Sure." May said, a week smile plastered on her face. "I'd love to." She glanced around the room, trying to find anything to change the subject. "How's George been?" She asked.

"His old knee is acting up again." She said, sadly smiling. "It fills up with fluid, and has to be emptied every couple months or so. I'm going with that nice nurse, Maru, to go pick him up in an hour.

* * *

Alex led May into his bedroom shortly after Evelyn went to meet George in the city; his room has covered in aged wall paper, a soft yellow with faded football wallpaper on it. The floor was covered in shag carpet; a desire to take off her socks and walk barefoot in it fell through her. She admired the wooden furniture, the workout equipment on the floor, and the photos that hung on his cork board. The same young woman smiled widely before her, holding a small baby boy.

"Your grandmother's a great baker."May said awkwardly, looking around the room. She walked to the cork board, admiring his collection. Photos of him and Haley, pictures of the young woman with a warm smile, and pictures of two young boys covered the board, along with highlights of gridball games scores, and an article; "Young athlete Scores Final Touchdown in Grid Ball in Final Game Against Zuzu City Zebras!"

"Yeah, she's pretty great." He replied, walking out of the room, and returned with the television. After carefully balancing the television on his dresser, he pulled the remote out of his pocket, and turned it on. They both sat on the bed, while Alex flipped through the channels quickly. "Anything you wanna watch?" May shook her head. He flipped to the movie channels, quickly flipping through them.

They spent the afternoon watching an action movie. The air felt tense, their shoulders touching while men on the screen shot guns at one another, and sped down roads in fast cards. May kept glancing over at Alex, seeing his nervous expression, his bashful eyes. Slowly, he set his hand on her knee. She blushed, keeping her eyes on the screen. He didn't move any further, but he didn't take his hand off.

She thought about what she said to Sebastian, feeling all of her nerves tingling where he knee was. She felt her heartbeat in her throat again, and a small smile spread on her face. Maybe she did like him, or the attention; whatever the feeling, she didn't want it to stop. She glanced over at him, a small smile was on her face, but he didn't look over.

Only after the hero saved the girl, and the city was in ashes, did May put her hand over top of his. She felt him tense briefly, then adjust his fingers, trying to interlock them with hers.

"Where's my TV?" Shouted George.

Alex and May's hands flew up, blushing. "It's in here!" Shouted Alex, jumping up and unplugging it. "May and I were watching a movie, sorry!" He lifted the TV, turning to May. "Can you open the door?"

"Well, bring it in here!" As May opened the door, she eavesdropped, listening to Alex apologize to his grandfather. "It's not your fault, traffic was good today." He grumbled. "I expected worse because of the rain."

Alex tiptoed back in, quietly shutting the door behind her. May sat on the bed still, unsure what to do. He walked towards her, sitting close to her again, taking her hand. He rubbed his thumb against hers gently. "Is this alright?" He asked, staring at her. May nodded. "So, do you think you're gonna come to sermon on Sunday?"

May felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach. "Do you want me to?" She asked, smiling shyly at him.

He smiled back. "It'd be nice if you did." He replied, squeezing her hand. "Have you gone before?" He asked.

"When I was smaller, I haven't gone since I was around 7. My grandma use to make us go all the time."

He nodded. "My gran goes every Sunday now." He said, a little sadly. "Why'd you stop going?"

May told him about her Nana, who her mom and her lived with on fern island. Her Nana's house was her favourite home; she was stuck sharing a room with her mother, though she didn't mind. Most days were spent at school, and every night, the three of them, along with her aunt Marie. Every Sunday, they'd go to the sermon that went on in the middle of town. The elderly woman would play Songs of Yoba for the rest of their day, and say an exceptionally long prayer before dinner. "She passed away then. My mom and aunt didn't believe in all that stuff."

"Do you?" Alex asked.

"I don't know..." She said, looking down at her feet. "Do you?"

An embarrassed smile fell onto his face. "I like to think that he's out there."

May smiled, squeezing his hands. "I guess I'll come with you. What time on Sunday?"

Alex and May spent the evening sitting on his bed, hand in hand, talking. He told her about his younger years with his grandfather, when he could run and play with him, and how Evelyn use to play the piano inside of the shrine, before her arthritis hit her fingers. It felt nice, opening up to Alex, and she wanted to know more.

Alex walked May down the dusty side road towards her farm. The storm subsided, but the rumble of thunder was heard throughout the valley. "It's kind of spooky, isn't it?" Alex replied. "I don't know how you can manage to walk home at night." After leaving the town, no streetlights were within reach. They had passed the finaly streetlight nearly 15 minutes ago, and the darkening clouds didn't improve the situation.

May shrugged, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness ahead of her. The first time taking the road at night terrified her. "It's not so bad." She replied. "If it gets too awful, just use your phone as a light." She smiled at him, though he couldn't see.

They walked quietly down the dirt road, the night life in the wild awakening. The distant sounds of coyotes were heard somewhere up the mountain, and bats flew over head. May admired the nights beauty to the best of her ability. Her only distraction was Alex taking her hand again. The redness in May's didn't disappear until they reached the light on her front porch.

"So this is your farm?" Asked Alex, still holding her hand.

"Yeah," May said, sighing a little. "It's not much." She stared at her small amount of plants, and her single chicken coop.

Alex squeezed her hand, smiling. "It's nice, cozy." He replied. "Like you." He said, a little softer.

She looked over at him, her cheeks turning a beat red colour. "I-i-i uhm. Thank you." She stuttered out, looking away. Alex chucked a little, and leaned in, kissing her cheek.

"I'll see you later, May." May looked at him, his face as red as hers. He quickly turned, and walked down the dark trail, all sight of him lost quickly.

May quickly walked inside, her thoughts running all over the place. Opening the door, she looked at the caution tape, finally pulled off of her bathroom door. A medium-sized counter was installed, with a sink at one end, along with a used fridge and stove, and three cupboards over top. May's stomach fluttered in excitement, and stared at the note left on her table. Swiftly, she picked it up.

 _Surprise! One of my old electricians was throwing away their old kitchen appliances, since he was going to upgrade them, and he gave me them for free! He said I could use them if I needed to install a kitchen somewhere. I immediately thought of you. I didn't even have any more bathroom stuff to do, I just wanted to surprise you. Take it as a gift of my apologies about what I said about your grandfather's place. You really do have a lovely home, May, it's incredibly cozy in here._

 _Stop by Anytime_

 _Robin_

Slowly, May opened the fridge, and checked out the stove. They weren't brand new, the oven used oiled coils to heat up, and they were both stained an off white colour. They could use a hard scrub, but seemed worked perfectly fine. May's heart felt touched. After dropping her backpack on her bed, slowly, she emptied her wooden chest, and top drawer of her dresser, filling the fridge and cupboards. She slowly organized, making a list in her head of the smaller things she needed, pots and pans, more cutlery and cups.

Making her way into her new bathroom, her jaw dropped. A new sink was installed, along with a beautiful tub with a shower head, and a brand new toilet. A laundry basked was tucked into the corner, along with an old washing machine. Her heart raced, and her tears

She moved on to the rest of her house, re-orginizing the whole thing. Her phone surprised her, buzzing in her pocket, just as she finished pushing her bed to the other end of the room, and the dresser beside that. She was shocked to see that it was nearly 11:00. A call from Alex was coming in, which was less shocking.

"Hey," She said, answering the phone. She turned one of the small elements on high, and headed for her backpack. "Did I forget something or-"

"I'm sorry about that, May."

May touched her cheek gently, stopping in the middle of the room. "The kiss?" She asked, nervously.

"Yeah, that." He replied, quietly. May continued slowly to her backpack, pulling one of the cigarettes out. Anxiety was starting to build in her chest, the longer he stayed quiet. "I don't know." He finally said, while she lit her smoke on the coil. "I should of asked first or something." May dashed outside as the end of her cigarette started to burn, taking a quick drag, trying to get the smoke in her mouth instead of her room. She slammed the door behind her, sitting on the her porch stairs, still listening to Alex's situation. "It's just, I like you, I think. I just... I want to know you more, because... I can't stop thinking about you..."

A wide smile spread across May's cheeks, one she couldn't hide. "Don't be sorry." She said, blowing the smoke out her mouth. "I... Feel the same way. I think."

"Oh." He said, embarrassed. The phone stayed quiet a little longer. "I shouldn't have called so late. You were probably sleeping."

"Naw," She responded. "I was just doing some stuff with the house." She smiled, taking another drag. "Do you want to talk, or?"

"It's pretty late." He replied. She could hear the exhaustion in his voice. "I just, I didn't want you to be mad at me."

"I'll talk to you tomorrow Alex." May said, happily. "Good night."

"Good night, May. Sweet dreams."


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday rolled around a lot faster than expected.

The day after her visit with Alex, Wednesday, May felt thankful, relieved to see the rain falling from the sky once more. She admired her fruits and vegetables from behind her screen door, and saw no crops to pick or plant. After her chicks were taken care of, given them all love and fresh feed, she spent the morning in bed, reading one of the few books she bought at Pierre's. Time flew by, she would have kept her nose in her book through the day, if it weren't for Alex's phone call at 9:30. She spent the day alone, despite his invitation.

"I don't think I've had a day alone since I've moved to the valley, that hasn't involved a lot of chores." Said May, still in her night dress, lying on her back with the phone balanced on her shoulder. Her book lied open on her stomach. "I bought new wallpaper and flooring, like week ago or something, and still haven't gotten around to putting them up."

"Is this about kissing you?" He asked, quietly. May could hear the sadness in his voice, and a small smile cracked on her face.

"No, it's nothing like that." She said, finally rising out of bed, holding the phone to her ear. "I just, I don't know." She said, moving to her table with her book. She watched the rain pouring outside of her house. "If the storm does last another day, then come by tomorrow." She glimpsed around her house, staring at the limited distractions that she grew bored with months ago. "I don't really have... a whole lot..." She said, slightly embarrassed. "I got a few board games, a deck of cards, and some basic cable."

"Sounds like a good time... I guess I'll call you tonight?"

"Yeah, I look forward to it." She replied. She really did.

The door and all of the windows were opened, letting the cool air and the scent of the rain drift through her home. May spent the day putting up new wall paper and new flooring, and returned to her book once more. The only time she ventured out was to catch dinner, and buy a fresh loaf of bread off of Gus; she tested her new kitchen with a large dinner of bruschetta and baked fish, which was a little burned. She spent the evening in the bath, and the night on the phone with Alex. Her book was done by the time she went to bed.

The storm lasted two more days, and one day of light rain; Alex's grandmother needed his help on Thursday, so she spent it in the mines, hoping to avoid the frozen cavern; she needed a much better sword after the last incident. She ended up getting a large cut along her thigh from a cave fly, along with mild bites all over her arms. They were persistent, swarming around her; she fought them off the best she could, but they kept coming. She barely made it away, slipping away to the next floor, and taking the elevator back up. She stayed up far too late in Doctor Harvey's office, feeling exhausted as he carefully stitched her leg. He offered her a ride home, happily, she took it.

Friday, Alex hiked down the farms long road bright and early. He caught May in her pyjama pants and a tank top, limping slowly towards her chicken coop. "Are you alright?" He called. His sneakers and jeans were covered in thick mud; he wore his letter jacket with the hood pulled over his head. He sprinted to her.

"Your soaked." Said May, opening the coop door. "I'm, uh, still in the middle of chores. You can head inside and dry off."

Alex shook his head, taking her by the arm, looking at the cave fly bites all over it. "What happened? You should be taking it easy, let me help you."

May lead him inside the coop, closing her umbrella. The chickens swarmed her feet, eagerly hanging around her feet. "Hey guys," She greeted them, setting her umbrella to the side. She turned towards Alex. "If you wanna help, take some of the hay and some of that extra feed, and set it in their box. Alex pulled off his soaked sweater, and followed May's orders. "Thanks." She said, staring at her growing friends, wishing she could pet them. She took doctor Harvey's advice, trying to take it easy.

"So are you gonna tell me what happened?"

"I'll show you in the house." She said, leaning against the wall, and slowly dragging her back down it, balancing on her left foot. "I can't in the coop." As she sat on the ground, the chickens bawked excitedly, sitting on her lap. She scratched and snuggled them, watching Alex finish her chores for her. "I'll show you inside."

Alex helped May limp to the house, holding her by the waist with one arm, the other holding the umbrella above their heads. When they got inside, Alex carefully led her to her table, and stood in front of her. "What happened?" He asked, again.

May leaned down, rolling up her pant leg. A white gauze was wrapped around it, it small speckles of dried blood on top. Slowly, she unwrapped it. "There's a first aid kit on the top of the fridge." She said. "Can you grab me another gauze, and a wet cloth?"

He pulled down the first aid kit, setting it on the table. After wetting a cloth and handing it to her, he pulled grabbed the chair from the wall, setting it down in front of May. Alex took a seat, looking at the long cut along May's thigh, it was about 4 1/2 inches long, and a few inches before her knee. Stitches held the swollen flesh together, which was covered in dried blood.

"I was in the mines last night," She explained, cleaning the dried blood along her wound. "And sometimes, you run into these swarms of cave flies." She winced at the tender flesh, carefully trying not to peel the developing scab. "And I just got in a bad situation; they just kept coming. My leg hurts a little, Doctor Harvey says it'll be fine in a day or so."

His green eyes reached out to hers. "Please be careful... I worry about you." Alex sighed, watching her wrap the wound with her gauze. It was tight against May's skin.

The morning was spent on whatever board games her grandfather had; they tried to play Sorry but got lost during the game. "You're the sports car and the hat." "I thought you were the hat." Jenga got old quickly, but battle ship went into the afternoon. They watched movies through the evening, beside one another in the cold house with May's thick quilt wrapped around them, the cold night air drifting in. He left her in the bed around 9:00, without kissing her goodnight; she wished Alex did.

 _On the day of the Watering, May woke up to the sounds of the bells from morning service. Sermon ran three times a day on Athyrium Island; the largest of the Fern Islands; only one church stood in the center of the large town, and ran until two, so everyone, who could afford to live here, could get a turn. May and her family went to the 11:00 sermon everyday, after brunch with her bridge club._

 _"Don't drag your feet, May." An elderly woman stated, holding May's small hand in her withered one. She wore her best sermon dress; a long, warm blue dress, with a matching overcoat and floppy hat. Her long greying hair was tied into a low bun, and there was a small skip in her slow steps. "The first watering is one the most important ceremony for a young child to go through. I can't believe it's your turn." She smiled at her warmly._

 _The overhead bells rang loudly, chiming, and the soft summer breeze caressed the bright green palm trees that grew along the sidewalks. Town houses stood side by side in perfect uniform, all with different colours of bricks and different styles of stones to give them a personal style; at seven. May couldn't tell the difference. The sidewalk smelled like rain, the beautifully warm weather that existed around the fern islands also brought downpours that would last for days._

 _May wore a light pink dress with a lace trim, that fell past her knees. She slipped on matching pink shoes, and had ribbons in her hair. Pride beamed from her, as she lifted her chin, and tried to put the skip in her step her Nana had. She glimpsed up at her mother, her face was fuzzy, but May could see her own brown eyes in her, then to her aunt's face, as clear as crystal. She had grandpa's green eyes, and his red hair as well.. She smiled up at the three of them; today, May was going to make them proud._

Emily thought to herself on that raining Saturday. "Well, you probably just need to wear a nice blouse and maybe some slacks," May felt comfortable consoling to Emily about her problem with Alex. May, once a waitress herself, had a firm belief in customer/waitress confidentiality. She hoped Emily had the same principle. "Or you could always wear a nice summer dress. You'd probably have to pair it with a shrug or a cardigan if it shows a lot of shoulders, y'know, for sermon modesty." She whispered, giving May a wink. "What do they wear in the city for sermon?" She asked, curiously.

May thought about it, and gave her a shrug. "I didn't go to sermon much in the city," She admitted, taking a sip of her Joja Cola. "But, it just sort of depends on where you live. My uncle would wear yesterdays sweats," Suddenly, a smile broke out across her lips. "But my Nana, she would dress to the nines for it. Big hats, coats, even in 90 degree weather. She'd always wear those itchy, old lady dresses." May laughed awkwardly. "But, the shrine she went to, the people did really dress up before Yoba."

The order bell rung at the counter. "I think that might be your soup... Or Leah's baked fish."

While Emily slipped away, May felt her phone vibrate in her pocket. She rose, pulling her phone out of her pocket and setting her coaster on the top of her drink while she limped into the next room. She unlocked it without looking. "Hi Alex." May said, habitually.

"I'm not Alex." Said the other line; their voice had a soft tinkle to it, like winter bells on a sleigh. "Who's Alex?" She asked, interested.

"Oh," Said May, her face completely red. "Hi, Auntie Marie."

"So who's Alex. Your boyfriend? Girlfriend? Secret Lover?" She asked, laughing on the other line. May's face went a brighter as she took a seat on the velvet couch, behind the Joja Cola machine; her face was cheeks were as red as the fabric.

"No," She replied quietly, hoping no one was eaves dropping. "Just someone I'm... Seeing? I think..."

"Well you just sound unsure." She replied, with a confirming tone.

"I don't wanna talk about this, I'm in public." May buried her face into her hand, despite the large machine blocking everyone's view from her. "How's Shamus?

She asked, trying to draw her aunts attention away from Alex. "How's life in the big city?"

"Same old, same old. Shamus is headed into grade two. He got all A's last month." She said proudly. "And the upstairs neighbours moved out, finally. It's a shame you were gone by the time they left. How's life being a farmer?"

May sighed, her face still burried in her hand. "In all honesty?" She muttered quietly, still feeling her wounds tender flesh starting to heal. "It sucks. My arms kill, the farm land is at least an hour walk to town, I'm tired most of the time, I'm normally broke... Truly, I can understand why Nana and Gramps split up, and why she waited for after the big harvest to." She whispered weakly. The line stayed quiet after May's heart had flooded it. She swallowed back her quiet sob, pushing her palm into her eye, trying to keep her cool. She wanted to keep her Aunt from worrying, at least while Marie didn't have control. "So, how's Chuck?" She asked, nervously; she hated the sound of his name, how it clucked from her tongue.

"He's good... Good... Out drinking with some of his friends from the bowling league, it's only 7:00, so he won't be home for a few hours. So have you kissed this Alex person yet." She persisted.

"Aunt Marie!"

"Come on! Give me some details!" She exclaimed. "I've never even see you actually interested in someone, you've never brought anyone home, and now I hear; 'hi Alex'," she said, making her tinkling voice lighter, more sultry. "And I don't get an explanation."

Like Chuck would let me bring someone home... Guy or girl. "Chuck doesn't know you're calling me... Does he?" Silence filled the other line; Marie was a chatterbox, and bold person, asking for answers. The only time she'd stay silent is when Chuck came home, and when she knew she was doing something she shouldn't be. "Yoba fucking all mighty, Aunt Marie." Whispered May, harshly. "Why can't you just leave him already?"

The sound of loud, slurring speech trickled through the other line, along with boisterous laughter. "I gotta go, May. I'll call you soon. I promise." The line went dead. May sighed, closing her phone and returning to her table; she ate her hot meal bitterly.

 _May held her aunt Marie's hand, the other clasped in her mothers, sitting behind her Nana and bridge friends. The packed shrine in early morning sermon smelled fresh and clean, as it did every Sunday. The scent drifted away, overwhelmed by old smelling perfumes, sweat, and the smell of fresh coffee brewing in the back._

 _Soft hymn music that chimed overhead, while the sermon master and his three followers, the tiller, the waterer and the harvester trailed behind him down the isle; he wore a long, white robe,with a gold trim. He wore a heavy chain around his neck, with the Ear rune on it, and a long, purple cloth draped over his shoulders. The three others wore a soft yellow, and smaller chains around their necks, baring their own runes, and ceremonial tools; one was a large bag of seeds, that looked like it was made from gold, one a deep blue vessel, and lastly a silver scythe. The three stood behind the holy man, while he paused before his podium, before stepping up to it._

 _"Good morning, my children." He boomed from the front. All eyes were drawn to him. "And let's welcome another beautiful Sunday; please, grab your Book of Yoba in your pews, turn to page 103, and rise."_

 _The shrine goers rose, their hands clasped in their laps and their eyes down. They prayed aloud, in unison. "Yoba, the beginning, the end, the bringer of light and earth. You guide us along the bloom of fruit which you planted yourself, cared for yourself, harvested yourself, and watched by yourself. Please show me to the light you bring to us, the teachings you've given us through the earth, the trees, the water, the sky, and the love you put into this world, so I can walk on my own." Everyone returned to their seats._

 _"With the end of spring harvest, and the welcoming of summer, we invite our young ones from Cloverleaf, Urajiro, Azolla, and Rhynia, who have come to our shrine to partake in the watering this year." He pulled up a long scroll of paper, said to hold the names of everyone watered in the fern islands. "Zachariah Abol, Madeline Auror, Mabel Banner James Claudio..." He read every name out loud, summoning nearly twenty children to the front of shrine, including May. Before the pews, standing before the Eyes of Yoba, she felt his gaze on her back, watching her as she grew in his garden._

May woke up with a familiar bitterness in her mouth, the same taste she had once she got off the phone with her aunt Marie. She glared at her ceiling, the sunlight began crawling into her window, on her new, tiled floors and soft purple wallpaper. It was 6, and sermon didn't start until 11:30, so she took her time climbing out of bed; while stretching her sore back and scratching her dry scalp, she decided just to farm in her pyjama's. Her limp improved plenty since Thursday. Suddenly, a small amount of stress hit her, realizing she didn't pick out what to wear to the shrine when she got home. Once her coffee mug was in her hand, she pulled her heavy back pack on her back, the weight slowly becoming easier to carry; she opened her phone, no new phone calls or texts from Alex or her aunt. May suspected Chuck had something to do with this.

May debated on grabbing her mail, but pushed her curiosity to the side, deciding to worry about that during breakfast. Quickly, she walked through her plants, watering and harvesting them, hoarding whatever she didn't really need to sell. Her sparse bee boxes were loaded with honey, and her chicks were growing so fast, the oldest one laid their first egg. May pondered for a moment, and kept it for herself for breakfast. She filled her coffee mug from her keg, truly thinking about keeping it in her home. Two packages were jammed in her mailbox, which she struggled to get out.

While breakfast cooked, May ripped opened the first package, from Sebastian; her metal thermos was scrubbed clean, even the black scuffs that May couldn't scrape off. A poorly written note, on a scrap piece of paper, was taped to the side of the container. 'I only remembered to return it because I wanted another coffee. Sorry. Also I would like to buy another coffee, come by before the afternoon. -Sebastian'. She decided to run it up after the sermon. The second was wrapped nicely, with a letter taped to the top of it. She tore it open, pulling out a soft blue piece of parchment paper, with scrawled ink on it. "Hi May, after I went home last night, I couldn't stop thinking about your sermon situation. I made a dress for my sister, Haley, a few months back, but it didn't fit her, I think it might be your size though so please, keep it. Well, goodbye! -Emily.

Though she wanted to open it right then and there, she resisted opening it until her shower was done. May felt full from her own food for the first time since moving to the farm. She devoured a large breakfast of eggs with hot peppers and tomato, leftover fish from yesterday's lunch, and a big bowl of honey, berries and melons. She drank her black coffee, slowly developing a taste for the bitterness, and wish she didn't smoke the last cigarette a few nights before, the antsy crawling starting on her spine again. She grabbed her package, and scurried into the bathroom.

Despite the heat in her house, May lavished in the hot water that touched her bare skin. Running hot water didn't seem to be such a pleasure since she moved to the valley, but she felt appreciative of it. Steam filled the room, fogging the mirror and small window in the top corner of the room. She scrubbed her body and quickly washed her hair, rinsing it as quickly as she could.

After stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around her body, she grabbed the package and tore it open. The first thing she noticed was the blue fabric, and the shine it had with the bathroom light. It felt silky beneath her fingers, and she picked it up gently. It had short sleeves and a scoop neck, looking like it stopped right below the knee; no one would notice her wound. She dried off quickly, rubbing her hair roughly in an old towel, brushing it out, and rubbing it again, drying it the best she could.

Leaving the bathroom, she glanced at the time; it was only 10:00, giving her half an hour to get ready before taking the long walk to town. She left her backpack on her bed, and grabbed her wallet, and a long string purse. She slipped on a pair of black flats and sat took a seat in front of her dark wood vanity.

Her skin started to become a slightly healthier glow, and she could see a small amount of weight returning. Her eyes were a little brighter, her cheeks a little less hollow. The dress fit her figure well, the only one she had that did. She put on a little bit of make up, and blow dried her hair quickly, deciding to let it dry in the sun on the way to town.

Walking wasn't so bad on her leg, heading down the lonely path; she hoped to buy a few things from Pierre, and ask to leave them behind the counter during the sermon; she was sure he wouldn't mind. While she passed the lonely bus stop, the halfway mark between her farm and civilization; she smiled sadly at it. She hadn't seen the city bus pull into the valley since the day she moved; there was a number at the Mayor's house to get the bus driver to stop here at the end his midnight trips. Many times had May thought of returning, crawling back on her hands and knees, and begging for a bed that wasn't cold, and a hot meal. She pushed the memory out of her head.

May pulled her half of her hair back, bringing it out of her face, and tied it with a hair tie; she hoped she looked alright. The fabric of the dress shined in the sun, and her shoes began to get uncomfortable with every step.

She quickly passed through the town square and the local doctors office. She stepped into Pierre's, and swiftly paced through the isles, grabbing oil, sugar, flour and a small box of cream. After hauling her armful to the counter, she opened her purse and asked for several packets of seeds, as well as a single pack of cigarettes. Pierre rung her up, and agreed to placing her bags behind the counter for sermon, but handed her the cigarettes. "We've got a fridge back here, I'll put your cream in there for now."

"Alright," said May, glancing around the store. "This is going to sound stupid, but where's the shrine?" She asked, quietly.

"Through the door in the back." He said, pointing to the door that led to the rest of the house. He smiled warmly. "Just right of the foyer."

Alex, Evelyn and George made their way into Pierre's; George wore a nice sweater and slacks, Evelyn in a cream coloured blouse and a long skirt, and Alex with his hair gelled back, and a nice, clean collared shirt covered his torso.

"You made it." Greeted Evelyn, warmly. The three of them made their way to May, Alex smiled brightly at her; Evelyn seemed to notice and a small smile crawling across her face. "George and I will save you two a spot, sermon starts in about 10 minutes." She led George into the next room.

Alex glimpsed at the deck of cigarettes in May's hand, disappointed. "You smoke?"

May felt a tightness in her throat, feeling shameful the pack was in her hand. "I quit when I came to the valley." She admitted, stepping away from the counter; Alex followed. "I started picking it up again recently."

Alex's disapproving stare made May's heart drop into her stomach. "Okay," he said, taking the lead and walking into the next room. It was May's turn to follow. Alex stopped, out of sight from his grandparents, staring into May's eyes. "It's dumb, I just don't want you to get sick." He sighed.

"I get it." Replied May, looking away. The guilt twisted her stomach, and she didn't want Alex to notice.

"You look really nice today." He said, softly. His hand gently touched the side of her face, catching her attention. Her eyes were drawn back to his, admiring the yellow flecks that hid beneath the green. "Really," he said, near a whisper. "I think you took my breath away when I first stared at you."

Both of their faces were bright red, staring at one another. Slowly, his fingers dropped, caressing her skin until his hand fell away. She squeaked out a quiet thank you, her head turning towards the floor. When they're composure returned, they made their way into the shrine, taking a seat beside Evelyn and George. The elderly couple held hands, smiling at one another, though George's face returned to a sour look, turning his attention to the shrine.

 _The waterer stood behind the children, holding a large vessel high in the air, for all the shrine goers to see; the kids drew their heads back to watch as well. "Water, the fluid of life, a gift from Yoba to allow us to grow and bloom ourselves." The holy man preached from behind the podium. "Beyond his reach, we, his children, will bless our young as he given us the rain and the water to bless our earth. With this water, we wash them, clean them, and watch them grow."_

 _As he continued his preaching, the waterer walked behind the younger children, pouring the vessel of cool water along their scalp. He touched the top of each child's head, whispering, before moving to the next. May watched him make his way down the line._

 _As her turn approached, she stood as straight as she could, pushing her shoulders back, and holding her head high. May felt it's cool wetness drip down her spine, and shiver._

 _"With this water," he whispered above May. "We will bless this child with the veins of life. Please guide her through life, please watch closely."_

 _He took off to the next child. May kept up straight, glancing towards her family; they were smiling widely at her, including her grandmother's bridge club friends. May's smile spread from ear to ear._

 _"Please return to your seats, young ones. And may Yoba watch over you."_

 _May slid in beside her aunt and mother once more. "I'm cold." She whispered to her mother._

 _"Shhhh!" Snapped one of the ladies in front of her._

 _"Now let us turn to chapter 47, and read the teachings of Ohmad."_

The small shrine was nearly fulled. A few townsfolk sat in the pews, Jodi and her son, Vincent, as well as Mayor Lewis; Emily was in the front row, seeming eager for it to start, and Haley sat in the back, playing on her cellphone. Many of the farmers and a few of the families she'd seen at the Luau sat in the few pews, and a lot more she didn't; most of them were older gentleman, with their families. It didn't surprise her to see so many people here, Yoba was the Deity of agriculture.

Two people stood before the small shrine. An older woman, nearly fifty sat behind a plug-in keyboard, wearing a lovely green dress, as close to the wall as she could get. A single holy woman stood in the front; she wore a simple white robe that nearly covered her hands; no flashy throw overs on her shoulders, or a large 'Ear' rune around her neck. Her long, white hair was let down, flowing on to her back, and she held two large books under her arm. A small, blue vessel was placed at the front, along with a small bag of seeds, and a ceremonial scythe that was starting to rust.

"We use to have a real organ." Whispered Evelyn, her eyes glancing angrily towards Alex. "A couple of kids ended up breaking it though."

May glanced over at Alex, who's full attention was at the front of the shrine. His cheeks were tinted red, and his eyes were wide open; May smiled a little.

"Welcome, my children." The Holy Woman said, rising. She held a single Book of Yoba in her hand, the other book remaining under her arms. "I would like to invite you to rise, as we start the morning with a short prayer, on page 23" May glimpsed around, no extra books in sight, every isle only had three or four; most of the people were sharing. "Please, bow your heads.

"Yoba, in your gaze, I feel the strength within me. With your nurturing hands, I feel you heal me. With your kindness and care, I feel you guide me, rise me, and help me in my trying times."

May kept her eyes down as the preacher prayed out loud, many of the others following her lead, though few of the farmers muttered their own responses. She gently placed her hand on her cut, the fabric separating it from her hand; she felt a familiar sting.

Once everyone was seated, the preacher started up once more. "I welcome one and all of you to this sermon this morning. I see some new faces," she said, glancing towards May, along with a few other people, Haley included. "Along with plenty of old friends that we meet every Sunday. We rejoice on this beautiful sunny day, and take the time to appreciate the blessing of the storm that has just passed, I know our farmers could use a break from the sweltering heat. Today, we will turn to our teachings of Ohmad, Yoba's brother who brings the rain, to honour our youngest followers who will partake their first watering today. For those of you with the Book of Yoba, please follow along on page 47.

 _"Ohmad spoke to Yoba and cried to the heavens. 'Yoba my heart wells in pain. My sorrow for the angels who fell from the earth. The wander the world, lost and hungry, and they collapse in the hot sun.' And Yoba spoke back. 'My dear brother, we all have a gift to give. The sorrow in your heart will darken the sky, your sadness will fall from the heavens. Dear brother it is not time.'_

 _"A day went by, and he watched his people fall. 'Is it time, my dear brother?' 'Only you will know it's time.' Yoba replied. A week went by, and more people fell. 'Is it time?' He shouted, the sound echoing to the earth. Yoba responded. 'Not yet.' He responded. A month went by, and he could not wait another day. "My dear brother!" Ohmad cried. "I can't take it anymore! I can't sit here and watch my people die!" His sadness filled the clouds that covered the sky, and let his tears fall to the earth._

 _"The people danced and rejoiced. 'My dear brother, do you not see?' Called Yoba. 'You are the one who brought the rain. You are the giver of water, who hides the sun. Only you can save them.' His brothers heart poured from the sky._

 _"The rain lasted twenty days, and Yoba, Ohmad, Temo and Auror watched as Yoba's earth, and the holes that the planet had were filled; rivers flowed through the valleys, and the oceans came to life, and the people drank."_

The Pastor closed the Book of Yoba, and turned it under her arm. "The time of watering for our youngest followers is an important tradition from Yoba. It reminds us of the struggle our humans faced. Ohmad, the great bringer of rain, who gifted us with the rivers in our home Valley, and the beautiful Gem Sea. We rejoice in his gifts with every part of our lives, we are born from the water of the womb.

* * *

At the end of Sermon, everyone lined up the isle, to pay their private respects to the shrine. Many of the older farmers held a small seed in their hand; one is given to you at your first sermon, which you carry through life. Your children are expected to plant it for you after your death, and watch your prayers, your hopes, your suffering grow from the ground, into an ancient fruit, if the seed does grow.

May thought of her the two seeds she had, both sitting in a small box under her bed, one wrapped in a red cloth. She never carried hers around with her, she didn't pray with them as the other farmers had; she never took either one out of the box, or bothered planting her mother's. She watched Evelyn slowly walk up to the shrine, and felt Alex's elbow against her rib.

"We gotta head up to the shrine." He whispered quietly, glancing past May momentarily, and brought his eyes back. "Even if you don't have much to say." Only after May rose, following Alex down the isle to the shrine, did she realize that he was looking at Haley. She stayed quiet, standing behind Alex, watching the farmers walk past and leave the shrine room.

As May approached the shrine, she could feel the Eyes of Yoba on her once more. It had been years since she had been to a sermon, let alone stood before a shrine; a small weight of guilt turned inside her stomach. She closed her eyes before the statue, bowing her head. Yoba's gaze remained on her.

 _It's me_ , she thought quietly, placing her hands together. I _don't know what else to say, but, thank you, Ohmad for the rain these past few days. And thank you, Yoba, for accepting my mother by your side_. Standing quietly before the shrine, she quietly accepted its peaceful bringing. She gently touched the top of the shrine, and took a deep breath. Turning, she followed the isle, and left the shrine.

Most of the people from the sermon stood in the large, empty foyer. A table sat on the far side of the room with a large pot of coffee brewing, along with two pots of tea, and some other refreshments. Everyone was broken off into groups, chatting and laughing away. While May stood in the doorway of the shrine, her eyes were drawn towards Alex, who stood aways in the corner, quietly bickering with Haley. She felt a small turn roll in her stomach, as though she was invading in something that she shouldn't be.

A tap on her shoulder startled her, and she turned to see Emily's bright smile. She wore a blue dress as well, made of cotton fabric, with a light, white t-shirt underneath. "I completely forgot that I sent you the blue dress last night." She laughed, her face a little embarrassed. "We match."

She turned her full attention towards Emily, hoping to keep her wandering eyes away from Alex and Haley's private conversation. "Hi Emily." May smiled. "It's nice to see you. I didn't know you came to sermon." She said, wondering about their discussion the night before.

"Oh, well, Gus doesn't like when I mention religious things while I'm at work." She whispered, covering her mouth. "Not everyone does worship Yoba, and it makes some people uncomfortable." May nodded, remembering her life, working in the city. She assumed that in a small town where you knew everyone, some things were allowed to be mentioned. "Want to come get some refreshments with me?" She asked with a wide smile.

"Sure."

They walked to the table, May grabbed a small muffin and a coffee with cream. Emily grabbed a tea, and a muffin as well. They leaned against the wall beside each other. "So, how did you like the sermon today?" She asked.

"It was... Different then what I use to go to." She smiled, thinking about it. "It's pretty much the same sermon, only... Less flashy."

"Oh?" Asked Emily, interested. "How so?"

"Well, on the Fern Islands, at least, on Athyrium, there was a lot of symbols of Yoba on the wall, along with his brothers and their tools. And the holy man wore a long purple cloth, with the Ear rune around his neck. At the end of sermon, he'd pull a collection for the refugees from Grotoro."

"Keeper Michael, I assume." Said the Holy Woman, who stood before May and Emily. She had the keyboard player with her as well. "The sermons on Athyrium are fantastic though. He spends a lot of time on what he'll teach in the next week."

"Keeper Anna!" Exclaimed Emily, taking the woman's hands. "You ran a wonderful sermon today."

"Thank you Emily. That's always wonderful to hear." Keeper Anna turned her head to May, and smiled warmly. "I don't believe we met."

"May Flowers." She said, sticking out her hand.

"You must be Marty Flowers's granddaughter." She said, smiling, taking her single hand in both of hers. "He spoke fondly of all of his grandchildren. Your grandfather was a great man, May."

May's smile tightened, the Holy woman letting go of her hand. "Thank you." She replied.

"Have you talked to the other farmers from around here?" Anna asked, looking around the room. "All of them are close, they use the time after the shrine to connect and kind of get a feel what the next harvest will be like. A lot of the older farmers have an eye for that."

"I'll keep that in mind." May replied, feeling her stomach drop as Alex walked towards her, and Haley nearly storming out of the room. "Excuse me." She said, pardoning herself. She flashed Emily a smile before turning towards Alex.

"Hey," He said, nervously. "Sorry about that."

May shrugged. "Not my business." Her eyes wandered to the clock, it was nearly 1:00. "We're we really in there for 2 hours?"

Alex nodded. "Yeah. Keeper Anna is good at making things go by quickly." He said, looking towards the farmers and their families, before his gaze returned to May. "That's probably why so many people come to sermon." He said a little quieter.

"There you are." George said in a gruff tone, as he wheeled himself over. "Evelyn and I were looking for you. Come on, we're going home."

The two of them walked slowly behind George, Evelyn was already in the square. Alex looked at May for a moment, before looking forward again. "Do you want to come by?"

She felt a little uncomfortable, thinking about Haley coming to sermon. She heard they were really close, and it seemed like she didn't show up to sermon, except for the fact that May had. "I can't." She said, looking over her shoulder at the clock. "I still have some deliveries to do today." It wasn't a complete lie.

Alex's face looked disappointed. "Oh, I thought you were going to take the day off."

May shrugged again, looking towards him. "I can't take everyday off." She said, quietly. Sadness caught her throat; she did want to spend time with him but she wasn't sure about Haley. She stopped at the counter, grabbing her groceries from Pierre, and walked out. "I'll see you later." She muttered, walking past Alex, back towards her farm.


	6. Chapter 6

The afternoon sun started to beat down angrily, while May made her way up the mountain trail to deliver Sebastian's coffee. As she approached his family's mountain-side home, she made a mental note to buy something, _anything_ , she could for transportation. Finally stepping into the cool air of Robin's home, she took out the back of her hair, letting her sweat-drenched roots relax. "Hey there, May!" Robin exclaimed from behind her counter. "Well, don't you look nice today?" She smiled brightly at her, glancing up and down between May and the counter drawers.

May still wore her sermon clothes; after pouring the last of her coffee keg into the thermos, she dashed up the mountain trail, not bothering to change into something else. She gave Robin a warm smile, brushing the sweat off her brow with the back of her hand. "Thanks, Robin." She replied, walking up to the counter, rubbing her hands through her tight scalp. "Is Sebastian here today?"

"Yeah, he's downstairs in his room." She replied; May watched Robin sort through her blueprints in her counter drawer. "So, how do the appliances work?"

"Fantastic. I don't know how I could ever repay you."

Robin grinned widely at May, her attention leaving her work. "Don't worry about it, I mean it. I was more than happy to help, May. If there are any problems with them, just come to me; I got some work to do now, so just head down the stairs, and knock on the door at the bottom, that's where Sebby's room is."

After turning on the stair lights, May followed Robin's instructions; the stairs squealed with each step. Remembering how silently Sebastian had wandered up the steps the first time May met him baffled her; each stair screamed against her weight. The smell of dust filled her nose, forcing her to sneeze into her arm. The basement floor was cold beneath her flats. Quietly, she knocked on Sebastian's door.

"Just a minute." He called from the other side. May stared down at her metal thermos in her hand, listening to the loud movements in the closed-off room, until it's door swung open. "Oh, hey May." He said, glancing behind her, and then up the stairs. His voice dropped to a whisper. "Sorry, I thought you were my mom," He said, sounding anxious. He stepped out of the doorway, inviting May into his room. "What's with the dress?" He asked, shutting the door behind her.

"I went to sermon today." He snorted a laugh. "Shut up." She muttered, setting the thermos on his desk. "That'll be 600 g."

He fiddled with his dresser, pulling his wallet out of the top drawer. "I didn't know you believed in that stuff." Sebastian said, offering May the money; she took it, tucking it into her purse. Sebastian grabbed the thermos; first, he took a small sip, tasting it, a small smile spread on his face. He tipped it back once more, taking a deeper drink. "May, this stuff is like crack."

"Thanks, it's the crack." She said sarcastically, taking a seat on his bed. It felt ten times more comfortable than hers did, no tight springs jumping out, and not lumpy whatsoever. She sat quietly, glancing around Sebastian's grey bricked bedroom. " I like what you did with the place, very cozy."

"Hmm? Oh, that's just stuff that's been up there for years..." He took another deep drink, and looked over at her. "What's wrong?" He asked, taking a seat on his chair, placing the warm thermos between his thighs. "Troubles with Alex?"

May's wide-eyes shot towards him. "How do you know about that?"

"It's a small town, word gets around quickly." He said, raising an eyebrow. "So I'm right then?"

"Kind of..." She replied, her gaze turning down to her shoes, slowly, she kicked them off.

He reached into his hoodie pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Want one? You can smoke down here." He said, his other hand pointing towards the vent on the side of his room, his free hand pulling out a cigarette. "It goes to outside, I just got to tuck a towel under the door."

May reached into her purse, pulling out her cigarette deck. "I bought a pack today. I felt bad that I kept taking smokes off of you."

He smiled a little, putting the smokes back in his pocket. "It's fine, just don't be too pissy if I need to bum a few off you one day." He lit one, tossing the lighter towards May. "So," He said; after tucking a towel beneath the door, he returned to his computer, sitting down once more. "You want to talk about it?"

May shook her head, staring into the kindness in Sebastian's eyes. "It's kind of stupid, I don't really want to get into it."

"Alright," He said, turning on his computer screen. "Well, you can hang out here if you want; I might be quiet for a while though, I'm working right now."

May looked towards him. "What do you do?"

"I'm a programmer." He replied, not looking away from his computer. A sigh crept out of his throat. "My mom and Demetrius don't see it as work." A bitter expression crawled along his face once more. "They think I'm just fucking around down here, but I've been doing more around here then they thing. They just don't see it because I'm up most of the night." He took a drag off his cigarette, blowing the smoke out his nose.

"I know the feeling." Replied May, thinking back on her late nights at her diner. She glanced around for an ashtray; Sebastian tossed her an empty pop can, telling her to use it as one. "So, what are you programming?"

Sebastian's interest peaked. "Part of a game, at the moment, but I'm doing other things as well."

"What's the game about?"

May listened to Sebastian explain the brief idea of the game, what the developers were struggling with, how he could fix it, and a small amount of bragging that he always had a project to do; he typed away on his keyboard, his eyes scanning different files, and rapidly moved his mouse around, clicking away. May tried her best to follow along to what he was saying; she was unfamiliar with any kind of computer program that wasn't the Internet icon or paint. She felt happy though, watching Sebastian's passion rising, the more he explained what he did. She thought it was nice to see him not just making small talk, and opening up a little more. The two of them finished their cigarettes while Sebastian continued.

He glanced over, reading the slight confusion that was spread on May's face. "You didn't understand a word I said, did you?" He asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No, but it's nice to see you so excited, you're normally half asleep whenever we talk." Replied May while sticking out her tongue; she watched the last of the smoke crawl through the air. "I don't really know how to do... Computer stuff... Like programming, or anything really..." She admitted. "If it can't be fixed by restarting it, I don't know what I'm doing." She laughed, awkwardly.

"Not a lot of people do." He sighed, clicking a few things, and turning his attention towards her. "Wanna go for a walk or something?" He asked. "I could use a break."

May looked at Sebastian, guiltily. "As long as we don't go by town." She sighed. The prolonged silence insisted that May explain herself. She stared down at her feet. "I kind of bailed on Alex today, when he asked me to go to his place." She said, a little sadly.

"You don't have to talk about it, if you don't want." He said, rising from his spot, and started for the door.

May followed behind him, her shoes in hand. "It's not that I don't want to talk about it." She admitted, following Sebastian up the stairs; his feet were silent, while hers sounded loud and clumsy; the stairs squealed the entire way up. Her voice dropped as he opened the door out of the basement, passing by Robin who continued to sort her blueprints; May only resumed when they were safe outside. "I just, I don't know. I'm kind of upset over something stupid, and I'm not even sure if I am upset over it. I'm just... I don't know, a little annoyed right now."

"What happened?"

She explained as they walked, her voice slowly becoming more irritated as she spoke; Sebastian led her by the adventurers guild and a little ways south of it. He pulled off his sweater, the hot summer sun beating down on them as they walked. They slowly made their way to the shade of the sparse pine trees that were on the other side of the lake.

"Haley showed up to sermon today, and when it was done, Alex was talking, or arguing with her, and when he came up to me, he acted like nothing was wrong. It bugs me, I don't know... I always see her hanging around Alex, like, if he's outside of his house, she's normally around. Like, the other day, we were going to go to the beach together, and she just happens to run into us. And every time she does, she's pretty much trying to cling on to him whenever she can, and she flirts with him, and it's obvious that she's into him..."

May pulled out a cigarette, Sebastian handed her a lighter. After blowing out the smoke, her voice dropped. "And I think I like him too... But I feel like I'm shoving my foot where it shouldn't be, like, he has pictures of them together all over his room. And when she showed up to the sermon today, it looked like she'd never gone before, the sermon lady made it really obvious... I feel like the only reason she went was because I was going... And Alex said he likes me, or at least he thinks he does too... But I just don't know how I feel about Haley coming around, and I don't know how he feels about Haley, and I know, it's stupid to be upset but-"

"It's not stupid to have hurt feelings," Sebastian cut in, lighting another cigarette as well. "You're entitled to that."

May stared at him, smiling sadly. "Yeah, I guess." She replied, staring at the lake, taking another drag off of her smoke. Her legs were burning in the summer sun, her torso leaning in the shade. "I didn't even want to go to the stupid sermon, to be honest."

"Why'd you go then?" He asked, lying his sweater on the ground, by the base of the tree. He offered May a spot beside him on it.

May sighed, trying to lower herself on the sweater without pulling up her dress. "Evelyn asked me to go with her family, last week or something. I didn't mean it when I said I'd go, I think she knew that too, but," her mind flashed to Alex, and the hopeful look in his eyes when he asked if she would go with them. "Alex convinced me." She shook her head suddenly. "Well, he just said he wanted me to, so I did." She said, sheepishly. "Yoba, I'm so lame." She laughed nervously, brushing the sweat off her forehead once more.

Sebastian nodded, taking a deep drag of his smoke. A small smile was on his face. "So you really do like him?"

May shrugged a little, smiling to herself. "kind of, I guess... Yeah." Her eyes briefly darted towards Sebastian; his eyes focused on the lake. "So what do you know about him?" She asked, before looking away.

"Why would I know about him?"

"It's a small town." She replied, giving him a cheeky smile. "And I'll hold my coffee hostage if you don't, so you are obligated to tell me everything you know."

He squinted at her a little, blowing the smoke out of his lips. "You're one cold hard bitch, May Flowers," May burst into laughter, calling him a loser; Sebastian chuckled as well, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Well, since the coffees' at stake..." He thought for a moment. "Him and Haley have been dating on and off for years... Probably since they were 13? That sounds right... and that was, like, 9 years ago or something... A couple years ago, Abigail heard them... y'know, anyways, they were in the back room at the Saloon a couple times because exhibition exists as a thing. They broke up recently, and she keeps bringing this new guy to the valley, Demetrius knows him, he's the son of some woman in his lab in Zuzu. I don't know... They hang around a lot though, even when they aren't together... He use to cause trouble in the town with Sam too... His dad use to beat his mom, and she was the teacher here about 12 years ago..." He pinched the bridge of his nose, thinking as hard as he could. "That's all I got. Am I allowed to have coffee again?"

"How do you know all of that?" She asked, staring at him. "Investigative?"

"I've lived here a long time, May. And it's Sam, mostly. He use to hang out with Alex and Haley when they were younger, even when he lived in the city; Jodi was good friends with Alex's mom before she passed away."

This was news to May. "You mean... She's dead?" Her eyes as wide as saucers; a tight-feeling started to grow in her chest.

Sebastian nodded, flicking the end of his cigarette, May butted hers out. "Sam and Alex use to cause trouble after that, and then he started dating Haley... And then Sam said he just stopped hanging out with him a few years after that, and got really into grid ball and working out... That's around the time Abigail started hanging around Sam, and then I started hanging around Sam."

May took all of this into consideration, staring at the blue lake; millions of thoughts swam through her head, and she felt out of breath. "Do you think I'm a shitty person for not wanting to hang out with him?" She asked, not looking at him.

"Nah." He replied. "You just seem like someone who doesn't want to rush in to something." He took another drag. "And there's nothing wrong with that."

May's face grew somber as she rolled onto her back, staring into the soft blue of the sky. Her mind clouded, thinking of her situation. A small sigh crawled past her lips; the two of them relaxed slowly in the quiet stillness in the shade of the tree.

"Have you ever been in the mines?" He asked, breaking the silence that surrounded them. He stared longingly at the entrance; the opening stood at the base of the mountain cliff, and May knew the rumour of no one ever reaching the bottom.

May shuddered a little, feeling the stinging on her thigh come to life once more. "More often than I like to... I don't think I'm gonna be going back into them in a while though."

"Why's that?" Sebastian asked, turning his attention to her.

She sat up, stretching her leg out, and carefully pulled her dress up along her thigh, revealing her black suture stitches, and tender flesh that was beginning to mend. "I got caught in a swarm of cave flies a few days back." She muttered. "I'm kind of stressed about going in there but... There's so much good stuff in there, and I probably have to go back in there sometime soon."

Sebastian smiled sadly, his eyes drawing away from her swollen wound to her brown eyes once more. "I know the feeling. I always find random earth crystals and quartz when I walk down there... Maybe I could come with you some time? I've always wanted to see the rest of the mine, but I'm kind of scared." He asked, a little eagerly. His smile widened as he asked.

May pondered for a moment; she had been thinking about looking for someone to help cover her in the mines; she felt nervous going down any further alone without someone. In an instant, her mind flashed to Sebastian in danger, another swarm of cave flies; the two of them could separate, and maybe end up lost, injured, or worse, dead. "Know how to use a sword? Or a mallet? Or something?"

"I found this rusty dagger when I was digging around there, and it's been doing well enough for me for the past while." He replied, staring at May, a little wide eyed, and incredibly hopeful. "And I'm not terrible at defending myself, so I won't slow you down... So, please?"

May scratched the back of her head. "I guess then... But I got to wait until my leg's healed." She pulled the fabric over her cut once more. "I don't want it to get infected. And that the further down we go, the more it sucks, just so you know."

A smiled crept on Sebastian's face. "Can't wait." He said, butting the smoke out into the ground. "Well, if you want, you can come downstairs still. But only if I get coffee privileges back."

"A deals a deal." replied May.

"And at a discount."

"I'm a small business owner, Sebastian. No discounts."

May spent the rest of the afternoon in Sebastian's small, grey bricked bedroom, enjoying the coolness of the basement, which replaced her hot, humid day in May's small cabin. She grabbed an old book off of his shelf; the cover had already been torn off, though the first page read "The Solarian Chronicles, Book One". While Sebastian worked away, she lied on his bed, reading, only stopping to light up a cigarette. Sebastian was quiet most of the day, the only noise was offers of beverages and something to eat, both of which she took, and the tapping of keys on his keyboard.

"So what do you think of it?" He asked, pushing his chair away from the computer, and towards May on the bed. "How far are you?"

May lied on her back, glancing upwards at Sebastian, who started to lean over him; the small window by his head was no longer bright. "Hm?" She responded.

"You've been reading it all day." He said. "It's like, 8:00 or something."

"Oh," she replied, sitting up again. "Whoops." She said with a smile, while brushing her knotted hair with her fingers. "I guess I should be taking off then. It's kind of late."

"Do you want to borrow it?"

May's eyes lit up a little. "Please? And the next one? I swear I'll be done this by tonight."

Sebastian nodded, turning back to his bookshelf, and carefully read their spines. "Want me to walk you home?" He asked.

May shook her head. "It's alright, but do you have a flashlight? And maybe an extra lighter? I forgot to get one at Pierre's."

Sebastian pulled a lighter out of his desk drawer, responding that he's not sure where a flashlight might be. He walked May up the screaming basement stairs, to the front door by in front of Robin's work counter. "Thanks for stopping by, May. Are you coming to the saloon Friday? Abigail really want's to do pairs for pool."

"If I don't have work stuff to do that night, I'll be there." She said with a smile. "Good night, Sebastian."

"Night, May." He said. May shut the door behind her. "I'll see you later."

After tucking the book under her arm, she lit up another cigarette, and quickly walked down the mountain trail that connected to the deep woods that stood behind her farm; the only sounds were the wind that howled through the valley, and the sounds of her footsteps. A gust of wind blew through the trees, a chill ran through her spine, her hair getting caught in the breeze. The sky grew darker the closer she got to her home; her eyes slowly adjusted to the blackness that begun to stretch out before her.

As she crossed over the bridge that loomed above the long tunnel that led to the bus stop, she started to relax, the darkness swallowing her. She walked slowly, listening to her careful foot steps, trying to find the odd root that jutted out in the path, tripping her nearly every time she walked through the dense wooded pathway. As she fast-walked and smoked, May's mind was on what she'd be making for dinner that night, and whether or not the passing clouds, that began to crawl along the dark sky, would bring her another summers rain. She dropped the burning end of her cigarette, crushing it against her heal.

Reaching her farm, she quickly walked through the small forest she left growing by her run down green house. Quietly, she passed by her few tappers, all of them nearly full; after heading to Smokey's empty water bowl and seeing him nowhere in sight, her eyes darted towards her small wooden shack. To May's surprise, she saw her dim porch light was on, and a shadow of a man sat on her front steps.

Slowly, quietly, she crept along the side of her house, trying to get a better look at who it was. She crouched lower, wincing at the growing pain in her thigh as approached her small, wooden deck, and carefully peaked over; it was Alex who sat on her stairs. Smokey cuddled into his old, letter jacket, snoozing away; Alex carefully brushed his fur while he slept on. His hair was all over the place, and his foot tapped impatiently. He didn't seem to notice May in the shadows.

She rose at once, and quickly walked out from the darkness, heading towards him. "Hey, what are you doing here?"

He rose an eyebrow as their eyes met. "Looking for you." He replied, and his eyes averted to the ground, he looked ashamed. "Look, I'm sorry about earlier, Haley being at the sermon." He started, his eyes slowly meeting hers once more; he frowned slightly. "I knew it was bugging you... I didn't think that she was going to show up."

May carefully took a seat beside him, letting her body press up against Alex's. She could feel the firmness of his muscles beneath his jacket. "It's alright." May replied, Alex's gaze still stayed fixed on her. "It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't of told her..." He said, quietly, his hands squeezing one another. "Does it bug you that I hang out with her?" May only nodded, pulling her eyes away from his, and fixing her gaze onto her shoes. Alex laughed awkwardly, running his hand through his thick hair. "I guess I'm already screwing up then."

May gently nudged him with his shoulder, not looking up at him. "You're doing okay."

They sat quietly together, staring up at the black sky and the stars that dimly twinkled in the sky; May's cat purring loudly as Alex gently stroked him. She glanced up at his troubled face, his eyes looked like they were in a different world, staring into the darkness of the farm. He chewed his lip slightly, sighing quietly as he rubbed the back of his neck; May admired his boyish charm.

"When I was with Haley... I didn't really have to do anything." He admitted, his eyes still lost somewhere in the darkness. "I didn't take her out, I mean, not since we were thirteen, but that was only to the saloon, since we didn't have cars. Every time we got back together, I didn't have to do it all over; we were just... Together, and that was how it went...

"I'm not entirely sure what I'm doing, but I want to do it right." Alex muttered to himself, and turned his attention to May. "I know, you can't take everyday off, May, but what are you doing next Saturday, around five and for the rest of the night?"

May thought about it. "Nothing that I can think of, but sometimes things appear... It depends on if people want to buy something, so I guess I could be free?"

"Then," he started, taking her hand again. "Do you want to go to the city with me? If you have time, I mean. I promise, it'll be a good time." His eyes lit up, and a his mouth spread into a soft smile, squeezing May's hand once more. "So, what do you say?"

An unsure feeling ran through May. It had been nearly six months since she left the city, and four months in the Valley. She thought of her home and friends, and how no one really called, or reached out to her. Her mind wandered to her aunt, Marie, and nephew, Shamus, trapped in the city with Chuck, how he threatened her, saying to never come back to their house again; most of the things May owned were held hostage in there. Her biggest wish to be there, ever since she moved back to the valleys but she felt her chest tightening, anxiety starting to pulse through her.

Does it have to be the city? She thought to herself. I'd go to the damn Gotoro Empire with you, just not the city. "Yeah," she said, squeezing his hand back, burying the dark thoughts inside of her. "It'll be fun."

He gently stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, his small smile stretching into a wider grin. "Alright, cool." He said, happily. Slowly, his arm wrapped around her shoulder, until his hand found her bicep, gently pulling her closer against his body. "You look cold." He whispered into her ear.

She shivered, the breath of his words echoing in her ears. She thought the cold air was a lie, at least for her. The coolness of the mountain had adapted her skin, the heat of the farm made her skin quickly heat up. Setting her book beside her, she looked at her arms in the porch light; they were starting to turn a small hue of red.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she replied, tilting her head onto his shoulder, nuzzling into him slightly. "If anything, I'm starting to get a sun burn."

"Sunscreen is your friend, May." He muttered, smiling at her. She shoved him slightly with her shoulder, giggling. A warm breeze passed through her farm; May watched her crops sway in the wind, then stared up at the clear, night sky, wishing the night would never end. Alex let out a soft sigh. "I guess I better be taking off though; it's late, and I don't like to keep Gran up waiting."

May pulled her body away slowly, slightly disappointed to see him leave. "Alright." She said, standing up. "Are you still gonna call me later?" She asked bashfully. She grown fond of not spending the nights alone anymore.

After setting Smokey to the side, he rose as well, smiling warmly at her. "Yeah, I'm still gonna call." He said softly. Quickly, he wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against his chest. She slowly rubbed her hands up his back, admiring his tough muscle beneath his jacket. Her head rested against his hard chest, smelling the sweet scent of his cologne. "I'll let you know when I get home."

"What was this about you wanting to do this right?" She asked, teasingly. She pulled her head away, staring up into his eyes, a wide smile on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with a hug and phone calls." He said with a soft smile, pressing his forehead against hers.

They stood there in the quiet summer air, their arms were reluctant to let go, their gazes fixed on one another; May silently wished he'd kiss her. Alex's hand drew up, brushing her stray hair away from her blushing cheek, and let out a soft sigh. She could feel the warmth of his breath against her chin.

"I better go," he whispered, his forehead still pressed against hers, his fingers still in her hair. "Or I might not want to do this right anymore." His smile was playful, his hand slowly left her torso, dragging along her body as it left, his hand dropped as well. "Good night, May Flowers." He whispered softly, he leaned up, and kissed her forehead gently.

May's heart pounded in her chest, her stomach filled with butterflies. She smiled widely. After he pulled away, she whispered softly back "Good night, Alex Mullner." May watched him slowly make his way down the farm's dirty road. She smiled sadly as the brush of the woods thickened, and slowly, she lost sight of him.

She took a seat on the front step once more, a wide smile against her face and her cheeks still tinted red. She thought of the past fifteen minutes, fondly. Her stomach flip-flopped as she thought of his arms pulling her close, his fingers in her hair, his lips against her forehead. She held her own hand gently, thinking of his, wishing he was still here. She thought of ways to ask him to stay longer, ways to convince him to actually give her a kiss goodnight; her heart pounded as she thought of his lips against hers.

After rising, with her book in hand, she opened her front doors; a wave of heat blasted out of the dark shack, heating May's whole body. Smokey lurked inside, only to turn and sprint back outside, away from the humid house. Slowly, he curled up, lying on the cool deck's wood. May peered into the darkened home; her windows were still wide open this morning. She sighed a little, wishing she could experience the coolness of Sebastian's bedroom again.

Reluctantly, May entered, shutting only the screen door behind her, tossing her book onto her table. Quickly, she stripped out of her dress, and took a seat, much too hot to cook. After turning on the news, she flipped through the rest of the crumpled pages of Solarian Chronicles, trying to ignore the little folds on the top of the pages while she waited for Alex's call.


	7. Chapter 7

May quietly walked into the saloon on it's typically busy Friday night. She caught wind of Emily dodging past her, shouting a 'Sorry!' as she spun and turned through the small sea of people, serving out their drinks and food. May peaked around the busy dining area as she slowly entered; many people ate or drank, few danced to the older tunes that played from the dusty jukebox that sat beside the bar. She passed by Robin, and Demetrius, who seemed tipsy, as they held one another and danced; May continued, shuffling on towards the rec room.

She observed the small group while quietly approaching them; Sebastian slowly cued the end of his pool stick, nodding to himself, wearing a t-shirt and jeans. Abigail who looked excited, impatient to play pool, her head lied on Sebastian's lap, using his sweater as a pillow. Mays eyes were next on Sam, who smiled happily, telling the two a story, sitting on the pool table, drinking a joja cola. May swallowed, a rush of nervousness coming over her; slowly made her way to the pool table, Abigail's eyes met hers before she arrived to the table.

"Yes! You did show up!" She stated, happily. Jumping up, she quickly grabbed the ball-rack, pushed Sam off the table, and setting up the balls. "They never let me play with them; The teams are me and Seb, and you and Sam."

May smiled softly at Sam, making his way towards him, while he jumped off the pool table. "Always nice to see you, Moore."

"Flowers," he stated with a grin, grabbing two pool sticks; he handed May one. "You look like you haven't slept in a week." Sam said, starting to chalk the end of his pool stick. "Um, no offence," he laughed, awkwardly. "You just look a lot more tired than normal."

Abigail broke the pyramid of pool balls, sinking one solid '4' ball. "Nice social skills, Sam." Abigail interjected, sarcastically. "You really have a way with words."

Sam playfully put his arm around May, a wide grin on his face. "You see, Abigail, in a game of pool, you are your partner become one; there is no judgement, no hurt feelings, no doubt," he pulled her even closer, their bodies pressed against one another, May could smell the cologne on his light blue sweater. "There is only pool, and pool alone."

"You're so weird." Laughed May, shoving him away. Everyone chuckled at Sam.

"Leave the new girl alone." Replied Sebastian, smiling, shaking his head. He watched Abigail line up her next shot. "You might scare her away."

"No I won't, May's got a good sense of humour."

Abigail's next shot missed."You guys are stripes." She sighed, taking a seat on the red velvet couch. May took a seat beside her, while Sam paced around the table, looking for the perfect shot.

"It's your fault anyway, Seb." May started, waiting for Sam to pick a place. "The solarian chronicles..."

"They're so good, right?" Sebastian exclaimed.

Sam took his shot, and sunk a solid coloured ball. "Whoops." He turned to look at May. "I'm not exactly an amazing player." He said quietly, while watching Sebastian walk up to the table. He quickly chose his shot, sinking a solid colour. "But, I'm better than Abigail."

"I can hear you, ass." Abigail stated; Sebastian sunk his next shot. "And you don't know that, you won't play against me anymore."

"I can't get any better if I keep playing tennis with someone worse than me." Abigail hit him in the shins with her stick. "Ow!"

Sebastian's next shot missed. "Any good at this, May?"

"I'm alright." She said, carrying her stick to the table. Carefully, she lined up her shot, a clear mark on a striped 10 ball; she sunk it. "I played a lot of pool at work though."

"And here I thought farms didn't have pool tables." Sam interjected.

May missed her next shot, distracted by Sam. "Not on the farm, at one of my old jobs, and haven't you heard 'silence is golden'?" She gently tapped the top of his head with her pool stick.

"That's what my mom says too!"

"Well, maybe you should take her advice." Replied Abigail, judging her next shot.

"If I was silent, you'd miss me too much."

Abigail's next shot missed; she raised an eyebrow at Sam. "Anyways," She said, directing her attention towards May. "How are you liking life in the valley?" She asked, a wide smile on her face, taking her spot on the couch once more.

"It's starting to get better, I guess." She replied, a small smile on her face as well, watching Sam's next shot sink in. "There isn't much to do out here though, aside from work."

"The valley isn't too excited; at least there's the mine to explore!"" Responded Abigail, he smile stretching as Sam missed his next shot. "You suck!"

"Shut up."

What's with everyone and the mines? Thought May to herself, distracted, as she watched Sebastian prepare his next shot. A small nudge on her back startled her.

Sam grinned, holding two cans of Joja Cola. "Want one?" May happily accepted, cracking the top and taking a deep sip; the sweet carbon bubbles fizzed all over her tongue. "We also order a pizza around seven, if you get hungry."

"Shit." Said Sebastian, missing his second shot. "I forgot to bring up the pitch."

"The pitch?" Asked May in confusion.

Sam put his arm around her again, a smile on his face as he looked down at her. "We all pitch in for pizza every week; don't worry, I'll cover you this time." He said with a wink, and turned his head, watching Sebastian study his shot.

May shook her head, chuckling. "How gentleman-ly of you." She didn't bother to shrug off his arm.

"That's the kind of man I am, Flowers, a gentleman."

"Remember when you pushed Abigail into a river?" Interjected Sebastian, who missed his shot, and sighed in aggravation.

"That doesn't count." Replied Sam, taking his arm off May as she looked for her shot. "She's always so mean to me."

"I am not!" Abigail stated loudly, punching him in the arm.

"Ow! See? You just punched me!"

As May lined up her shot, she tried to stay focused on keeping her aim, and not at the conversation going on behind her. She sunk the first one, and looked around for another one. No longer did she feel part of the conversation. After his second shot when in, she lined up her third, distracted by her name being called.

"Hey there, May."

Her arm slipped, knocking the ball a few inches to the right. "I want a redo." She stated, turning quickly.

"Me too!" Said Sam.

Emily smiled happily at May as she entered the room, while May quickly walked up to her. "I'm surprised to see you back here. And the rest of you," She called past May. "It's nice to see you here as well." Everyone nodded at Emily, while she turned her attention back to May. "What are you doing tomorrow afternoon?" She asked quietly.

May blushed, looking back at the gang, who continued talking, laughing, joking with one another. She looked back. "I have a date tomorrow actually."

Emily gasped, bringing her hand to her mouth. "With Alex?"

May's blushed deepened. "Does everyone know about that?"

"It's a little obvious." She said with a warm smile. "The way he looks at you..." She sighed dreamily, her cheeks tinting pink. "I wish someone would look at me like that." She brought her attention to May once more. "Anyways, what about Sunday?"

May pondered, and sighed, knowing it would be the last day of this month's harvest; she didn't think of anything else she had scheduled that day. "I should be free. What's up?"

"I'm making this new dress. It's for this woman who lives out in castle village; she gave me measurements, and they're like another one I made, the one that I gave to you. My sister hates modelling for this kind of stuff, especially since she won't be keeping it, so I was wondering if you'd be able to for me? I just want to make sure it looks right before I send it away."

May thought about it, and slowly nodded. "Sure." She said, smiling at her. "I'd be happy to help."

Emily threw her arms around May, squealing. "Thank you! You're the best, May!" She smiled happily in return, while Emily pulled away. "I got more tables to wait, I'll come back and check on you all in a while. Are you guys ordering pizza today?"

She nodded, and Emily quickly sped off, returning to her job. May turned back, and watched Sebastian sink the last solid coloured ball, the 8 ball. "What about my redo?" Asked May.

"No redo's." Said Sam, annoyed. "Sebastian just likes to win." He whispered.

"Sam, you're terrible at whispering." Sebastian responded, racking the balls again. "Come on, I owe you a game still, loser."

May took a seat with Abigail on the red velvet couches by the pop machine. "Hey." Said Abigail, turning towards her.

Abigail shot her a big grin, before pulling out her phone. "I'm thinking about dyeing my hair." She said, turning it on. May watched her fiddle with her phone until she was shown three separate pictures, a bright blue, a hot pink, and a vibrant green. "Which one do you like better?"

"The pink one would look nice on you, but I really like the blue."

"So do I." She said with a smile, while locking her phone. "Have you dyed your hair before?"

May nodded. "Bleach, my friend tried to give me those ombre tips. They came out nice, but my uncle made me cut them off."

Abigail's smile dropped. "Why?" She asked.

May shrugged. "He wasn't really a great man. Not a good one, either."

Abigail gave a small, sympathetic nod. "Well, since you're not with there, maybe we should do it some time!" She gave May another wide smile.

"Yeah, that'd be cool." Said May.

Abigail and her chatted, trying to decide which colour would be best for May; Abigail thought for sure the pink. "You said it'd look nice too."

"Well, yeah, but it's a really strong colour." May replied, staring at her dark brown hair.

"We could make it softer?" She recommended. "Like, a pastel or something."

May thought about it. "Yeah, I guess it'd look nice. When do we wanna do this then?" She asked, her eyes still on her hair.

"I don't know... My mom hates when I dye my hair in the house, it makes the whole place smell like chemical, and I hate using Joja Dye."

"You could do it at my place." Offered Emily, who stood in front of them with a box of pizza. "I got a ton of dyes, and I don't mind if my room smells like it for a while. May's coming over on Sunday anyway to do some modelling for me-"

"That'd be perfect!" Exclaimed Abigail excitedly; Sam and Sebastian stared at her loud shrill. She turned eagerly towards May, a wide grin on her face. "So what do you say? Sunday?"

May bit her lip, staring back and forth between Abigail and Emily. Finally, she let out a sigh, and smiled. "Sure. Sounds great."

"I don't see the need for you to walk me home," said May to Sam as they made their way through the empty town square. Street lamps and porch lights illuminated the town, as they quietly crept through the streets. A yawn snuck past May's mouth; it was 10, and she could feel her phone vibrating for a moment in her pocket. She expected it to be Alex.

Sam continued beside her, shrugging, his goofy smile still pressed to his face. "Got to stay safe, there's always coyotes and wolves lurking nearby." He looked down at her, and gave her shoulders a shook. "And scary monsters. I'd feel awful if I just left you to walk on your own, the road to your place is really dark."

May smiled up at him as she shrugged his hands off her shoulder. "Well, I thank you for your concern. I didn't realize the valley was so dangerous." She said, slightly sarcastically.

"It can be," replied Sam with a shrug and a darkened tone. "Since Joja mined through the Boulder that blocked the mine, the Valley's been getting more rough."

"You know more often than not, I'm in the woods at , you see me all the time, I travel around with a thick, wooden sword on me nearly everyday, right?"

"And where is it right now?" Sam asked, a cheeky grin against his lips; May could barely see it behind his silhouette.

Her mind wandered to her backpack, which she left on her springy bed in the shack. Most days, she'd leave her farming equipment at home, but tried to keep that old wooden sword by her at all times when she was working. Most nights, when she went to the saloon and had no more work for the night, her sword would be attached to the side of her bag, waiting for morning to come around.

"At home." She said, quietly, chewing the bottom of her lip. Sam snickered at her. "Oh, shut up, what are you gonna do anyway? Sing the monsters to sleep?" Sam reached into his back pocket, pulling out an old, wooden sling shot. "That's the tool that will save us all?" Asked May.

"As long as your fast." He said, snapping the sling shots rubber band. "It stuns them for a few seconds at least, and sometimes scares them off."

"I'm guessing you've had a few run ins with monsters around the valley?" Asked May, curiosity filling her voice. She thought about her late nights, wandering along the streams and in the cindersap forest; the valley seemed like the safest place in the world.

Sam nodded, watching his feet as he walked. "One summer night, Vincent was almost attacked by a shadow shaman." May raised an eyebrow at him, confusion plastered on her face; she stayed quiet. "Oh, come on, May, I saw you leave sermon. 'The shadow shaman will blind you, and bring you to your knees. Their work will bring you into the dark void, the end of all light'?"

"I didn't go to the shrine that much growing up." Admitted May, lighting up a cigarette. "So, what happened?"

Sam kept his sling shot in hand as they walked, continuously snapping the rubber band. "Vincent use to love watching the train." He started, as the two walked down the long, dark, dirt road towards the farm. The only illumination was May's cigarette. "We'd spend all day at the tracks, he'd play with this," He shook the sling shot, and snapped the rubber again. "I'd make targets for him to hit, and I'd watch him spend all day, trying to hit them. I use to think it was bullshit that mom couldn't do it. Anyways, so, he was hopping along the tracks, trying to hit random things with the slingshot, trees, rocks... I was sitting on the platform, it was just starting to get dark. Then, this flash of light shot out from the woods, and hit Vincent, and he got knocked back. He wasn't hurt, but his skin was freezing when I ran to him, and he was shaking so bad... And then, the shaman started to charge; I . So I shot him."

May held her breath as she listened; her heart felt still, and her stomach twisted into a knot. "And then?"

"It just stopped, stunned, and stared at me with it's dead eyes. I just grabbed Vincent, and bolted home, trying to warm him up the best I could... Vincent was okay; the doctors said nothing was wrong, but my mom double checked, and got a healer from the city shrine to look at him."

"And?"

"He was cursed." He said with a shrug. May nearly laughed, thinking it was a joke, but the prolonged silence on Sam's end said not. "It doesn't mean much, his immune system got kind of weak for a while, but he pulled through... Mom thinks that's the reason he's been doing so bad in school, and why he's always so energetic... I just wish she'd give him a break, he's fine. He's just, y'know, being a kid. I wasn't bright when I was small."

"You aren't bright now." Said May, trying to ease the tension.

Sam nudged her with his shoulder. "I open my heart to you," He said, exaggerating a saddened tone. "And you call me dumb."

May chuckled, nudging him back. "There's no time to cry, dear Sam. There's a Valley to keep safe."

Sam chuckled, and shook his head. "So, what was Abigail so excited about?" He asked, slowly approaching the bus stop; the wide dirt road began to thin as they passed, turning into a dirt path.

May sighed slightly. "I promised Abigail she could dye my hair. I'm not really sure about it though."

"Well," Sighed Sam. "You made the mistake of saying yes."

"Did I?"

"You're ending up with dyed hair, she's gonna bug you to do it, until she gets a hand on your hair."

May stared at the dark outline of Sam, a wide grin spread on her face. "So, you sound like a man who's had his hair dyed."

"Several times. All of which, I was drunk when I promised, and each time, she'd come over with a thing of dye, and of course, Sebastian comes to make jokes about it." She watched his outline shake his head, May suspected he was smiling.

"Which colour."

"Green, then orange, then blue, then green, then red, then- Wow... Abigail's dyed my hair more times than I thought. What colour are you getting anyway?"

"Pink." She said softly, staring up at the twinkling stars. She stared at the smoke that burned away in her hand; she hadn't taken a drag off it. She dropped it, butting it out with her heel. "Hopefully nothing too bright."

"Pinks a nice colour." He said, happily. "Like cotton candy, or a sunset, or like a rose."

"Well, aren't you the romantic." Said May.

"I can't help it some times." He replied. "The worlds too beautiful, and life's too short not to appreciate it."

May thought, and smiled at his philosophy. "That might be the smartest thing you've said."

"You sounds like Abigail." He replied.

"About Abigail..." Started May. "Are you her personal punching bag? Or just your neighbourhood bully."

He shoved her with his shoulder again. "Nothing like that, dear Flowers. Abigail's my best friend."

"Really?" Asked May, surprised. "You two hardly seem that close."

May could see the outline of Sam shaking his head. "Naw, that's just how we are. I know Abigail's got school, and she works at her dad's shop during the day, and I work too... We're just, kind of busy with our own lives, but we always try to make time to meet up... We joke around a lot, but some times, she feels the only person in the valley I can really talk to."

May wished she could offer Sam another ear to vent to, though she felt it odd awkward to offer as an acquaintance; Sam was always nice, but she wasn't sure how close they really were. "I see." Was all she could say.

"You're really good at pool." Sam said quietly, trying to fill the silence. "And that your job had a pool table. Where'd you work?"

"All over the place. I use to work at a bar, when I was 19, normally earlier shifts, and it was never busy. I'd play pool with whoever decided to day drink."

"You work anywhere else?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation rolling.

May nodded, smiling. "I waitress'd most of my life, since I was fifteen; I was sort of forced into helping with bills. It wasn't all bad though, I had fun." Sam nodded as she talked; May told him stories of her ventures in the restaurant industry, how clumsy and slow she was at first, and how she loved the fast pace adventure. "I sort of envy Emily when Friday comes around, she makes it look like a dance.

Sam nodded, but his eyes were distracted, staring dead ahead. "Woah! Is that your farm?" Sam exclaimed; his profile lighting up as they got closer and closer to May's home. Sam ran, and May followed close, struggling to match his pace. He reached there first, out of breath, May's breathing relaxed shortly after she stopped. "You smoke." He stated, bent over, hands on his knees. His breathing was heavy. "Were you born a track star or something?" He asked.

May shook her head. "It's the work, I'm in the best shape I've ever been in my life."

"You lost a lot of weight though." Sam said, bluntly.

May stared at him, watching him take deep breaths. She felt embarrassed, her face tinting red. "I know." She said, her phone buzzing again; she resisted the urge to look, not wanting to be rude to Sam.

"Sorry, I should have kept my mouth shut." He chuckled awkwardly. "Silence is golden, right?" May chuckled quietly herself. "Well, I've got you home safe, so I've completed my duty as protector of the valley." He stated, a smile on his face. "I guess I should be taking off, it's pretty late."

"Alright," Replied May, smiling. "I'll see you around, Moore."

"Good night, Flowers!" He shouted, before jogging down the dirt path.

May watched Sam wander into the darkness; once he was gone, she entered her home, turning off the porch light. Stripping out of the day's clothes, she grabbed her phone from her pocket, and kicked her laundry beneath her bed. Before she could tiptoe towards her dresser, scratching on the glass, screen door startled her. Smokey mewed impatiently.

"Hey, sweetie." Cooed May, tossing her phone on the bed as she opened the door. The small cat scurried inside, and darting beneath May's bed. She stared out her glass door, wondering what unseen monsters were lurking in her farm. Quickly, she shut her door, deciding the windows would be enough for the night.

She pulled on an old crop top and boy short, and turned off the lights; only the small lamp by May's bed made anything visible. She carefully coaxed Smokey from below her bed, cuddling and soothing the small, startled creature. She sat on her bed, the black cat in her lap. She pet it softly and slowly; nearly forgetting her phone, only to be reminded after it buzzed once more. May picked it up eagerly, seeing two messages from Alex, and one from an incredibly familiar number. She opened Alex's first.

 _Hey, I can't wait to see you tomorrow :) I'll meet you at the bus stop around 4:30? 5:00?_

 _I guess you're asleep. Let me know when to pick you up when you get this. Night beautiful_

May smiled, and quickly replied. Hey, sorry about that, I was at the saloon with some friends. I was thinking around 2, unless that's too early for you.

Alex replied quickly. _2 is perfect :P meet you at the bus stop, night may_

 _Night cutie._ She typed quickly, and sent it. She felt embarrassed, hoping he wouldn't reply. May opened the second message, slightly surprised to see someone from her old life contacting her; it'd been nearly three months since she'd heard from anyone.

 _Mayfly! Where've you been? My phone's been broken, haven't seen you around, I miss you, friend! :D_

The message left a slightly sour taste in her mouth. She desperately wanted to respond, wanting to ask about her old friends in the city, to see how anyone she knew was doing. Despite her new friends and new lift, May missed the hustle and bustle from the city. The only problem was she couldn't remember who's number it was. She stared at it, angrily, demanding her brain to remember it, but nothing could come to mind.

May stood nervously before the bus stop, staring down the long tunnel that led out of the valley. Her stomach twisted nervously, as she stared at the distant exit, a dim light that lead to her old life. She thought sadly of her aunt and nephew, whom she wouldn't see when she arrived to the city.

The hum of a motor cut her thoughts short; quickly, she turned her head, watching a 2 door, well-rusted truck slowly drive down the farms dirty road. It turned into the bus stop, carefully drove off the small curb, and parked in front of May. Alex sat in the front, cutting the engine, and opening the front door. "Aren't you a sight for sore eyes?" He said with a smile, leading May to the other side door.

"You're not so bad yourself." She replied, hoping to take some of the attention off of herself. She thought back on her wardrobe, how none of her old, city clothes fit her right, much too loose on her waist and torso. Her newer, smaller clothes she bought at Joja Mart once she got far too small, started to stretch tight against her skin. She pulled on her tightest pair of black, skinny jeans, which were tied up with a belt, and a tight, grey t-shirt that hugged her rib cages and hips.

Alex opened the door for her, closing it once May sat comfortably in the truck after pulling on her seat belt. Leaning in the window, he smiled happily at her. "I'll have to keep a close eye on you," He said softly, touching a coil of May's hair with his finger, slowly curling it. "Someone might want to take your attention from me." His finger gently caressed her reddening cheek. Slowly, he pulled his hand back, and rushed to the driver side door, hopping in. Once the truck was brought back to life, Alex pulled his seat belt on, and sped down the dark tunnel, leaving the valley.

The only noise was the loud hum of the truck as they drove through the darkness. May stared at the silhouette of her date, a small sigh caught in the back of her throat. Returning to the city, where she became an outcast, twisted her stomach. She could feel her heart pounding louder and louder in her chest. Quietly, she debated if this was a good idea.

Light surrounded them suddenly, and Alex's form came to life. May stared, admiring her date; his arms were a little too large for his white polo, his defined biceps bulged through the fabric, the torso of his shirt drifted in the thick wind that came through the truck. He sported beige cargo shorts, and running shoes. His hair was gelled and spiked, holding place as they drove; his green eyes focused on the road ahead, and a smile was on his lips.

He glanced over, and it dropped a little. "Are you alright May?" He asked. "You look a little-"

"I'm alright." Interrupted May, brushing her long hair out of her face, tying it to the side with a hair tie around her wrist. "I'm just nervous, I, uh, haven't been on a date in a long time."

"Me too." Replied Alex, who started to relax once more. He smiled again, and glimpsed over again, before looking back onto the road. "I'd grab your hand, but I kind of need them both to drive. You can turn on the radio though." May turned up the volume, old country music playing through. "We don't get that many channels in this truck." Alex admitted. "Not at least until we're closer to the city."

"Who's truck is this?" She asked, watching the scenery pass by her window.

"My grandpa's, back when he could walk." Alex explained. "He said I could use it whenever I want but." He looked embarrassed. "This things kind of rust on wheels."

"It's got character, that's all." Said May with a smile. "Also, where are we going?"

Alex pondered, staring at the road. "I'm not entirely sure actually. I thought we could decide on the way there." He laughed awkwardly. "Where's your favourite place in the city?"

Aunt Marie's house. "There's this movie theater with an arcade in it, I use to take my nephew to it. And there's an amusement park on the west end of the city, and a smaller one on the east side; I like the east one better."

"East it is, then." Said Alex with a wide smile.


	8. Chapter 8

The ride into the city only took an hour.

May's stomach churned as they pulled off the long, highway stretch that led away from Stardew Valley's asphalt roads. Thick slaps of cement led them between tall skyscrapers and small side walk businesses. In May's head, she drew a map, which led her back to her home with her aunt Marie and nephew Shamus; she was never to return there again.

"I don't know the city too well." Started Alex, his eyes anxiously darting up the sky high buildings, staring at them as if they would collapse any second. "How do we get to this amusement park?"

"Well, you're gonna want to take the third right coming up." She started, pointing ahead; Alex drove along the streets, following her directions. "Alright, now take a left, and then the next right, or we'll be stuck in traffic."

"You sure know your way around." Alex said cheerfully, a wide grin on his face. "It's like I have my own little tour guide. Did you always live out here?"

Memories of her younger life with aunt Marie flashed before her eyes; May tried to ignore the sadness that twisted her stomach. "Since I was around 9, we lived on the west end, but all the good stuff is on the east side of the city."

"Such as?"

"There's a lot of restaurants and coffee shops... They built a lot of bars after they opened Zuzu University... They have the biggest shopping center in the Ferngill Republic if you go more north, and Kaiser Market too."

"Kaiser?"

"It's a kind of bun or something; they got lots of bakeries on that strip, but a lot of nice boutiques as well. Also, just south of that is the grid ball stadium, you've been there, right?"

Alex nodded. "I try to get out here at least twice a year."

"Make another right, and follow the signs." Said May, watching the passing scenery. They drove by a local market, tons of people flooded through, searching in every stand. May felt the sad familiarity of her old home and her old life; a small part of her wished she was in the streets with the crowd, instead of the car beside Alex.

"I guess you feel right at home around here, huh?" Alex said, glancing over at her. His wide smile remained on his lips.

May shrugged, turning her attention back to him. "I just lived out here a really long time."

May shot up out of her small mattress on the floor; only after pulling out her phone from beneath her pillow, and ignoring her text messages, did she realize it was 8:00. Her bedroom was wrapped in darkness, instinctively, she opened her curtains, surprised to see no sunset filtering in through her window. She would be late for work again.

She sprung out of bed in a panic, and turned on her lamp. Her bedroom came to life; posters and pictures cluttered two walls, the other two a very dull green. May had no bed, only a single mattress on her floor, with a milk box and a lamp as a night stand. A basket held all of her laundry, and a second pile sat in the middle of the floor. May rummaged through the pile, tossing every yellow polo on the bed, along with a black skater skirt and a pair of black knee socks. Swiftly, she pulled them on her calves and over her knees, then continued to smell through the shirts, pulling on the cleanest one. After grabbing her work shoes and zipping up her skirt, she quickly darted out of her small bedroom.

"Sleeping all day again?" A mean, gruff voice called from the living room. May bit down on her tongue, not saying a word as she made her way to the kitchen. She crossed behind her uncle, who sat in a dirty lazy boy chair in the living room. The sharp scent of liquor crept up her nose. "Hey, I'm talking to you, kid." He said, sharply, not bothering to turn his head.

May kept quiet, quickly digging through the nearly empty cupboards in the kitchen. She grabbed a box of granola bars, and took two, deciding to buy her cousin a new box, and maybe a better snack for school.

"I bought those for Shamus! Not you!" He shouted from his chair. She kept her small breakfast in hand, her shoes in the other and continued to the door. "Stupid fucking kid." He muttered as May opened the door; she slammed it behind her, not caring if the other tenants were disturbed.

"You haven't paid for a fucking thing since Shamus was born." She whispered, harshly to herself. As she entered the elevator, she pushed the main floors button, and took a seat on the floor to pull on her shoes.

May watched Alex sprint back from the ticket booths, waving their two tickets in his right hand. He smiled as he caught up to her, and handed her one. "Where to now?" He asked. May grabbed his hand, leading him toward the front gates; 3 of five of them were open, and people flooded the entry way, waiting their turns to get in. As Alex and May started to head towards the end of the shortest line, he squeezed her hand. "So, what's the best part of this place, Miss Flowers?"

May pondered as they reached their place in line, nearly sixty people were ahead of them. "Either the drop off, the twister, or the beast." She said, following the rest of the line that slowly moved forward.

"And those are?"

"The drop off is that roller coaster." Started May, pointing to the large, blue rails that climbed into the clouds. "It's suppose to be the fourth biggest one in the city. The other three are at the other park on the west end. The twister is like the tea cups, only you're strapped in... And it's kind of high, and there isn't a floor. Also it flings you upside down."

"So, nothing like the tea cups."

"They both spin."

Alex chuckled, rubbing May's hand with his thumb. "You're funny. So, what's the beast? A dangerous merry-go-round."

"The beast is now a surprise." She said, poking him in the stomach.

As they reached the front gates, Alex and May let their few belongings get searched while they got their hand stamps. The man who searched May's purse made note of the importance of using the smoking pits before they took off; May desperately wished he hadn't said anything. They walked along the bricked paths, which widened to a large circle, filled with concession stands, shops, bathrooms, and other small buildings. May watched the hundreds of people that flooded the pathways, venturing off to the rides.

"What should we do first?" Asked May, glancing at each path way. She hoped that her and Alex could ride as many rides as they could, play as many games as they could, and eat as much gross, junk food they could before they had to leave and return to the valley. May was determined to have a good time today.

Alex stood behind her, taking her hand. "The Beast?" He challenged.

May turned her head, raising an eyebrow at him, and giving him a playful smile. She leaned against him, whispering back. "You're not ready yet."

"Angry tea cups?" He suggested, and May agreed; keeping their hands twined, May led him along the brick road, following the flow of people. Voices murmured and laughed around them, though no one walked too close to one another. May listed the rides to Alex as they passed each one. "I take it you've came here a lot?" He asked, staring at the high climbing rides.

May nodded, smiling in return as they walked. "The park's open 24 hours a day, so sometimes my work-friend, Michael, and I would come here for a pick-me-up after a late shift."

"Isn't that a little expensive?" He asked, a little concerned. "It costed nearly 1000 G for us both to get in."

May glanced around; only after seeing no security nearby, she whispered to Alex. "We use to sneak in."

"Really?" He asked, shocked.

May nodded again, feeling guilty. "Michael stole a bunch of the old stampers that they threw out, when they got worn and stuff. But it's normally the same pattern, and we figured out what the stamp colours and symbols would be at the beginning of the month." She looked around again, hoping no invading ears heard her secret.

"You must be some kind of spy, miss Flowers." He said quietly, a grin plastered on his face.

May stopped, thankful to finally be at the ride, and no long having to explain her small experience in criminality. "That's the twister." She said, pointing up to the large mechanism.

It had three large claws, each one holding 4 seats on it's finger; twelve in total. It spun quickly, the machine kept pace, rotating the other way. Suddenly, the claws flung up, high into the sky, and slowly dropped back down, still spinning, only to plummet, making it's passengers scream.

"Those are nothing like the tea cups, May."

"Scared?" May challenged finally, digging her elbow into his side.

Alex swallowed, and shot May a nervous smile. "Have a little faith, May."

"May~!" Called Michael, standing behind long marble counter, tying his long dreadlocks back with a black string to keep them form his face. He wore a bright yellow polo and black shorts; he was short, dark, and had a thick, southern Fern Islands accent, He picked up his plate of eggs and sausage. "You're just in time for breakfast!" He exclaimed happily.

May normally enjoyed their small jokes of working at 'Mac's All Day Breakfast', but today, she rolled her eyes. After tying her hair up, she walked behind the counter, grabbing her apron and wrapping it around her waist. The scent of bacon, eggs and burning toast wafted in the air, it had a small, comforting affect on May, though she still felt bitter from leaving her house; she poured herself a coffee in a to-go cup.

"Come on May-bell, lighten up, eat something." He said, shaking a small breakfast sausage on a fork towards her. She ignored him again, sluggishly grabbing the cream from the fridge, and pouring a little bit in her drink. "Maybelline. Mayfly! Mayonnaise." Michael called her every pet name he could think of, shaking his fork, until she finally spoke.

"Michael. Shut up." She said firmly, taking a deep drink from her cup.

"See? You can't ignore me, I'm too awesome." He said with a grin, taking a bite off of the sausage on his fork.

"Too annoying." She replied, sighing. Slowly, she made her way to the Michael's cashier stool, and took a seat, holding the cup between her hands.

"Alright, so what happened at home?" He asked, bringing his plate to May, along with a clean fork, and setting it in front of her. "And eat some of this, I know you only had fruit cup for breakfast."

May grabbed the fork, and stabbed one of the fluffy eggs. "Two granola bars."

"That's not true breakfast, May-hem." He replied, and pushed the plate closer to her. He watched, bewildered, as May devour the plate before her. "So, I'm guessing it was Chuck?" May nodded, washing down the last her eggs with another deep drink of coffee. "Being a dick head?" May nodded again, starting in on one of the breakfast sausages. Michael stabbed one with a fork for himself." "Why doesn't he just lay off?"

"Because he's a dick head." She said with a full mouth.

"A wonderfully detailed explanation from my dear May-den Flowers, as well as tasty."

She swallowed, and glared at him, her irritation skyrocketing. "Shut up."

"Why doesn't aunt Marie just leave him?" He asked, for the millionth time.

May let her anger boil over. "Because Marie fucked up, and then got pregnant, and thought 'Hey! You know, maybe this kid will stop Chuck from drinking so much!' But nope! Now all he does is sit in that chair, and drink, and shout at everyone, and aunt Marie still has hope, and thinks that 'he's a good man', meanwhile he cheats on her all the time. I love Shamus to death, I really do, but some days, I just wish he wasn't around, so aunt Marie and I could just... leave."

"People can change, May." Michael said gently, resting his hand on her shoulder. "They just need a chance."

May knew that Michael wasn't talking about chuck anymore. "This better not be about Jordan." She said, firmly. For once, Michael stayed quiet. "Oh, Yoba, come on Mike, don't even go there." She groaned. "I forbid this."

"He's not a bad guy, May. He said it was an accident."

"An accident?" She asked, nearly livid. "How do you accidentally cheat on someone? What, did he fall on her and just slip inside?" A shamed look spread across Michael's face, while May's rant was cut short by the front bells jingling. Two gentleman walked in, taking their seats. May shot him a look, which said 'we're not done with this', before grabbing two menus, and rushing to her customers.

Alex and May stood in another line up, heading towards a large, slowly turning Ferris wheel. May rubbed Alex's back, who still looked green and embarrassed. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, I just didn't think we were gonna ride it two more times."

May looked at the twister in the distance, listening to the riders' shrills and screams. "It was fun!"

"Maybe the first time." He responded, staring up the Ferris wheel.

May gently removed her hand, and took his in her own. She squeezed it, staring up at him. "You don't have to push yourself to impress me, Alex." She said, quietly. "I just wanted to spend the day with you."

He nodded, his mind seemed to be somewhere else. "You know," He finally said, squeezing her hand back. "This is only my second time at an amusement park."

May's face was astonished. "Really?" She asked, staring up at him.

"Yeah, there wasn't really anyone who could take me." He started, his eyes still staring at the Ferris wheel. "Gramps' is in his chair, so he couldn't drive me, and gran's really sweet, but I couldn't ask her to drive me out here and walk around so I could ride a few rides. And when I got older, and finally could use the truck, no one wanted to go; my gridball friends said it was just a waste of money, and Haley hated rides. I didn't want to be just some kid hanging around the park alone, like a loser, so I never came back.

Embarrassment washed over May; she recalled all of the days she had spent alone in the park. Quietly, she asked, "Who took you the first time?"

"My mom, that's when I was, like, seven though." A fond smile crept along his face, his eyes turning to the ground. "I wasn't big enough for any of the other rides, but we spent most of the day at those kiddie areas, with the small rides. Our favourite was the swings, we rode them so many times that day, it was nice just sitting with her, and watching the world spin around us."

May desperately wanted to ask about his mother; this was the first he had ever mentioned about her, but she already knew the end of the story. His face dropped a little, and she thought better than to push for more. "well, I don't know a whole lot about kiddie parks." She said, squeezing Alex's hand, trying to grab his attention. "But I do know a few that are exciting."

"Like the twister?" He asked, sarcastically.

It was May's turn to bring him into her arms, while she lied her head against his chest, hearing his heart beat. "No more angry tea cups." She promised, and looked up to shoot him a smile. "We'll do whatever you want to."

Alex wrapped his arms around her, a small smile on his face. "Start with this?" He asked, nodding his head towards the large, spinning wheel. The line had barely moved an inch.

She looked up at him, a playful smirk against her lips. "You just want to kiss me when we get to the top."

"You said, we'll do whatever I wanna do. Besides," His chin tilted her head up more, his green eyes burning into hers. "I might not be able to wait."

May's lip quivered in anticipation, and she slowly closed her eyes. Her stomach slowly churned as he leaned in, and her heart raced as their lips met. Alex's hand held the side of her face, his other arm dropping to her waist. He pulled away, his cheeks were bright red, as well as May's. She beamed at him, before burying her face into her chest, a wide smile on her face; Alex began to twine his fingers in her hair. It was the first time that neither knew what to say.

"He's not a bad guy, May-tor." Michael said, walking behind May down Kaiser Market, still in their work uniforms.

The normally busy street was quiet, and in the dead of night were well known for muggings. Many others had scurried along the dimly lit streets, peaking over their shoulder, trusting no one. May, on the other hand, paid no mind to the emptiness, and stormed along the sidewalks, as though she owned them, leading Michael towards the eastern amusement park; it would take the two at least 45 minutes to walk there.

"I said I forbid this." She announced.

"Why don't they run buses at night anymore?" Asked Michael, struggling to keep up with May.

"Don't even try to change the subject, Michael."

"It'll be fine, May." He said, softly. "I believe that he's sorry, and that he won't do it again. I love him."

"And what happened the last time you believed him?" She cut in; Michael held his tongue while slowing down. May stopped in her tracks and turned, a frown pressed against her lips while his eyes stayed glued to the sidewalk. "Mike, come on," She slowly began to walk back to him. "Why would you want to be with someone like this?"

Michael just gave a small shrug. "Because he's not always like this; he's sweet and funny and kind and-"

"And a cheater." She said, harshly, cutting his words short. As she approached him, she placed her hands on his shoulders, and stared into his eyes. "Mikey, I love you, I just don't want to see you end up like aunt Marie. Do you want to end up like aunt Marie?" He shook his head'no', make shook his shoulders. "No, you do not. You, Michael Coorie, will not end up like aunt Marie. It is forbidden. Jordan is forbidden. You are an independent man."

"You just get off on forbidding things."

"A little." She ceased her shaking, keeping her hands on his shoulders. "I will forbid everyone if it keeps you safe."

"Thanks mom," He replied, shrugging her hands off his shoulders.

"I don't need your sass." She responded; the two started making their way back up the empty market. May wrapped her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. "And you don't need Jordan. All you need is mother May, a couple rides on the beast, and some coffee from 'Parrots'."

Michael smiled a little, wrapping his arm around May's upper waist as the two made their way down the street."In that order?"

May shook her head, smiling. "The last two are interchangeable."

"Then lets go to Parrots." He stated, leading may by her waist.

May and Alex sat side by side in the brightly lit booth, both holding water guns in their hands. The two tried their bests to keep their aim straight, hitting the clowns mouth, filling the balloons on the tops of their heads. May's was the first to explode. "Yes!" She exclaimed, jumping from her seat. She grinned widely at Alex, who chuckled himself. May felt a little embarrassed, but smiled widely. "I normally suck at this game."

"You could have fooled me." Replied Alex, rising as well. He wrapped his arms around May, and asked, "So, what's your prize."

May's eyes glanced along the stuffed animals that hung near the lights in the boots. "Can I get the octopus?" She asked the man who ran the booth, who happily obliged. He handed her the green, eight armed creature, and she hugged him into her chest.

Alex led her along the dimly lit paths of the park; many of the people had cleared out, though the pathways still had the odd family or small group walking through. Large lamp posts led along the path, but more of the light came from the booths, and blinking rides.

"An octopus?" He asked, a smile on his face as he stared down at his date.

May nodded, a smile spread on her face. "My favourite animal." She replied. "What's yours?"

"Dogs." He responded.

"That's very original.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "Are you giving me sass, May?" May stared up at him, watching his face light up different colours of red, green, yellow and blue.

"Maybe."

Alex gently kissed her forehead; May could feel a smile against his lips as he did so. "Your sass is cute." He muttered, staring down at her.

"It's only cute for, like, two months." She warned, though a wide smile stay plastered on her face. "Do you think we got time for one more ride before we go?" She asked.

Alex nodded. "Sure, what is it?"

"A surprise." She replied, taking Alex's arm off her shoulder. She grabbed his hand, and quickly ran along the bricked path, only to stop in front of a large carousel with long chains that held seats. It rose nearly 6 feet off the ground, and spun slowly.

May watched Alex's face turn from excited to somber. "The swings." He said, quietly.

"They don't just have them in the kiddie zone." Replied May, staring up at her date, a small smile spread on her face.

His eyes turned towards her, letting go of her hand. "Not trying to be rude but," he started, his voice soft and gentle while his eyes drifting back to the swings. "would you mind if I went on by myself?"

May expected him to say this, and nodded. "Not at all." She said with a smile.

May made her way to a bench as Alex headed to the end of short line; families and couples chatted and laughed as they waited their turn, while Alex's eyes remained on the swings. As the first ride ended, and Alex's turn approached, he followed the rest of the line up, and made his way to a two person swing; no one sat beside him. The ride started, and they rose off the ground, the carousal spinning. Alex's eyes stared blankly at his surroundings. May waved, though he didn't seem to notice.

"Are you okay?" She asked when they were face to face once more.

Alex had tears in the corners of his eyes, though he nodded. "Yeah," he said, looking anywhere but at her. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand. "There's dust and small bugs and stuff up there. Anyways, it's a long drive back to the valley, should we grab a coffee first?" He gently took her hand once more.

May squeezed his, nodding. "I know just the place

"Mayday!" A man with a deep, fern islands accent announced as Alex and May entered Parrots. May's eyes shot to the counter, watching a short man with thin, long dreadlocks jump over the counter, and quickly sprint towards her. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist, nearly knocking her off her feet. She felt twenty pairs of eyes fall on her, including Alex's. "Yoba it's good to see you again. Where've you been? And who's your arm candy?"

"Get back over here, Coorie!" Shouted a barista behind the counter.

"I'll be seeing you soon." He said quietly with a wink, and started to walk back to the counter.

May's face was a deep red; everyone's attention turned elsewhere, except Alex. He stared down at her, the plain look of concern on his lips. "Who's that?"

` "A lunatic." Replied May, who looked down at her shoes, following the slow moving line forward. She glimpsed upwards at Alex, briefly, seeing his expression unchanged. "That's Michael." She responded.

"Did you two date or-" Before Alex could finish his sentence, May burst into laughter. "What's so funny?" He asked defensively.

"Me and Michael." She breathed; the whole scenario she walked into made her incredibly uncomfortable, that she couldn't help but laugh. "Michael wouldn't date me even if I begged him to." Her voice calmed to a chuckle, but Alex stood their, left out of the joke.

"Is he gay?"

May thought about it, and responded. "I'd say he's very comfortable about his fondness of men. Besides," May brought her arms around Alex's waist; his expression softened, and a small smile crept along his mouth. "I like you."

Alex pulled her close against him, and pressed his lips against the top of her head. "I like you too, Mayday."

She looked up at him, giving him a small frown. "Please don't call me that."

"Is that only Michael's name for you?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

May sighed, reluctantly leaving his arms; her eyes stared blankly out one of the cafe windows. "May-something, more like it." Alex's expression didn't change. "Like... Mayday, Mayfly, May-den..."

"Mayflower?" He asked.

May felt a flash of anger overwhelm her; before she could speak, and ask him not to call her that, Michael interjected. "Don't say that to her, man. She's literally punched me in the face for it." He had a wide grin on, and stuck out his hand. "Michael Coorie. And you are?"

Alex shook his hand. "Alex Mullner." He replied.

Michael's eyes glimpsed down to May, who's annoyance made a quick change to embarrassment. "May, I didn't know you had such a cute boyfriend."

"We're on a date." She said, quickly; both of their faces tinged on red, staring at their shoes.

"I see, and now that we have that sorted." He grabbed a wet cloth from the back counter, and threw it at May. "Where the hell have you been? I've been worried sick for about six months!"

"Coorie!" Shouted the barista, warning him again. "One more outburst and you're out of here!"

` "Sorry!" Michael said, flinching as May hurled the cloth back at him. "Okay, orders, then you tell me where you've been." After ordering a medium tea and a large coffee with two espressos, Michael shouted the order out to the barista, and turned his attention to May. "Alright, enough screwing around. I've been asking everyone about you, and everyone keeps telling me this crazy rumour that you live out in Stardew as a farmer now."

May shrugged, staring at him. "I do."

"You're fucking kidding me." He breathed, quietly, his eyes flicking to the distracted woman and back to May. "May Flowers, a farmer. Who'd a thunk it. And, you're actually on a date. What a world we live in." He said, amazed.

Alex chuckled while May's face grew a brighter red. "What happened to sincerity and niceness?" She asked.

"Sincerity died a long time ago after you gave me shit about Jordan."

"And how'd that go?" She replied, while Michael grabbed their drinks, a sigh escaping his throat.

"We broke up."

"I forbade it for reasons." She responded, taking her drinks.

"Those are on the house; there's your sincerity." He said with a smile. "Now, you kids have a good night, and May, you better text me." May's face dropped a little more, her eyes glued to the floor. "You deleted everyones number?"

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I knew it, you didn't text me back."

"That was you?"

"Yes, now I'll talk to you later. You're holding the line up!" He said, waving May and Alex to the side. "I'll message you later. It was nice to meet you Alex. Goodbye, friends!" He shouted as they reached the door. The two waved before closing the door behind them.

"Your friends seem energetic." Said Alex as they walked through the parking lot, returning to the truck.

"Annoying is more like it." Sighed May, though a smile stayed on her face. "He was one of my closest friends while I was out here, like... I could tell him things I wouldn't have told my best friend."

Alex nodded, staring down at her; slowly, he wrapped his arm around his shoulder. "You could tell me those things too."

"Well, yeah." She replied, smiling up at him as they reached the truck. "I tell you nearly everything too, but I didn't know you when I lived in the city. You ready for the long drive back to the valley?"

Alex leaned down, and pressed his lips against hers once more. May wrapped her arms around him, feeling as though she was melting in his arms. "Almost." He whispered against her lips.


	9. Chapter 9

"So, you finally start talking about yourself, and now it's like I'm talking to a complete stranger!" Michael exclaimed through his cellphone. "Never, in the twelve years I've known you, heard you say the word harvest, and you've said it, like, 6 times."

May carefully balanced her phone between her neck and ear, while she soaked in the bathtub. Slowly, she set her leg on the edge of its cool porcelain surface, and began to rub shaving cream along her calf, feeling goosebumps crawl along her skin. "You only caught the word harvest?"

"What's that suppose to mean?" He asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Well, I told you I lost nearly 60 pounds-"

"Yeah, I didn't want to say anything at the shop, but you are looking a little thin."

"Shut up." She replied, annoyed herself, staring through the white tinted water at her slowly vanishing ribs. "Also, I told you that I managed to wash my clothes and have baths in a wash-bin for the first three months I was here."

"I honestly don't believe that. I can't picture it whatsoever."

May washed the shaving cream off her hand, and grabbed her razor, struggling to take off the cap. "Please don't picture me in the bath."

"Aren't you in the bath right now?" He asked, humouring himself.

May stayed quiet for a moment, and responded. "Not the point."

"My point is, I think you're exaggerating."

"If you think that," She started, while beginning to shave her legs. "I'll make you use that stupid tub, and maybe the outhouse in the woods."

"How delightful." He responded, sarcastically. "I'll pass. But hey! Maybe I can milk a cow."

"I don't have any."

"What?" Michael exclaimed, clearly sounding dissapointed. "How can you be a farmer and not have cows?" May put her razor down, only one line of hair removed, and she pinched the bridge of her nose, slightly annoyed, as she listened to Michael ramble on. "Invest in cows, I can't picture you as a farmer until I have witnessed you and a cow. Actually two, because if you only have one, you're just a weirdo who owns a single cow. Also, overalls, the jean ones, you need those too, and wheat! Actually, how much are cows?"

May thought back to the price check she got off of Marnie. "Last I heard, it was 1500 G per calf."

"Per leg?" Michael asked, his voice sounding quite shocked.

"A calf's a baby cow." She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose harder now. "I swear, you can be the dumbest person I know."

"I will take that as a compliment." He said, happily. "Please tell me you do have some kind of fancy animal to replace the cows."

May grabbed the razor once more, and continued to shave her last leg. "I have a cat, and some chickens."

"What are there names?" Michael asked, excitedly.

"The cat's name is Smokey. For the chickens, there's Mimi, Nu, Charlene, and I haven't named the last one."

"Dibs on naming it!" He shouted; May pulled the phone away from her ear with her other hand. "Anyways, uhm... So," He asked, dragging on the 'O' noise. "Can I ask the thing I'm not suppose to asked?"

"Which is?" She asked, slightly distracted.

"Why you got kicked out."

"Chuck."

May could hear Michael clapping through the receiver, making her roll her eyes. "So word-ly and descriptive, you should write books for a living."

"Why do I let you sass me like this?" She asked, rising from the tub.

"Because I'm amazing. So are you gonna tell me why?"

May sighed once more, bringing her now-smooth leg into the luke-warm water. "So, you know how I got fired from Mac's All Day Breakfast?"

"As does everyone who's worked there for more that three months, go on."

"Well, I couldn't find another job after that." She said while she stepped out of the tub and wrapped a towel around her chest.

Michael stayed quiet for a moment, and then asked. "I thought you also worked at one of those boutiques down Kaiser street? Albums or something?"

"I did." She responded, opening the bathroom window to let the remaining steam out. She took a seat on the cold, closed toilet seat lid, and crossed her legs over one another. "But it took two jobs to pay my rent, and it wasn't enough to get my own apartment. So, when the end of the month rolled around, Chuck threw me out, which I know he's wanted to for a long time now, and I ended up in the valley, since no one would take me in, and I couldn't get a hold of you..."

"Aw, shit, May." Michael responded, sadly. "I'm so sorry, I was at my mom's on Cloverleaf Island. Also, you're story sounds a little PG to me."

"No details." She responded, standing up. "Super touchy subject."

"I understand." Responded Michael solemnly. "What was with that anyway? Him raising your rent like, every three months."

May grabbed the phone with her hand finally, and switched it to her other ear. "Because he _insisted_ that our rent was always getting raised, meanwhile, it's been the same since the first day we moved in."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I peaked at the check in their room." She admitted; Chuck would have been furious knowing that May was in their room. "I was looking for a pair of socks from Aunt Marie."

"What a dick." Michael said, with certainty in his voice.

"I know. I miss Aunt Marie, and Shamus so much."

"I know you do, sweetie." His voice went soft. "You'll see them again, even if I have to bring them up there myself."

"Like Chuck would let them leave the city." She huffed; Michael stayed quiet. "I don't expect you to respond. Can we talk about something else? She asked, rising from her toilet seat.

"Sure, whatever you want." Anything new and exciting going on?"

May rubbed her hand against the fogged mirror, staring at her hair, which was tied in a high bun on the top of her head. "Well, my hair is pink now." She responded, admiring the soft, pastel pink colour.

Michael stayed quiet again, and finally said. "I saw you less than 24 hours ago."

"A lot can change in a day."

"Like becoming a farmer- wait. How in Yoba's name did you end up with a farm anyway? You said you couldn't pay rent."

May thought back to her grandfather's letter; his words spoke of a broken life with her grandmother, Beatrice, and his need for change. His life had become depressing, lonely, loveless, and his heart desired somewhere he felt he could belong, where the nature was real and not fake palm trees along the Athyrium sidewalk. He left to the Valley during his battle with depression, and slowly, he brought himself back to life. His farm, he had wrote, was his most precious gift to give, and all it gave was May a sense of guilt.

Her life was forced into change, and this farm was a last resort, instead of a choice of difference. Her early months were agonizing, filled with lonely, hungry nights, and solace was her only company. Her days were spent with chores and silence; her electricity bill would sky rocket if the TV was left on all day, and her money situation always was tight. Her nights were spent in pain, and her sleeps became dreamless, only until she had the money to start eating again.

"Grandpa Flowers gave it to me." May responded softly, her own eyes guilting her through the mirror.

"Your grandpa was a farmer?" Michael asked, a little surprised.

"Yeah, he's pretty popular around here still." She responded, leaving her small washroom; she walked into her living area, and b-lined towards her dresser. As she began digging through it, searching for a nightgown and undergarments, she said, bitterly. "Y'know. For a dead guy."

"How cynical." May nodded to herself while pulling the cool, grey nightgown over her head, letting it flutter down, just above her knees, and slowly slipped on a pair of underwear.

"You know how I can be. Anyways," She said, her eyes drifting to the her window, staring into the blackness of the night sky. "I gotta head to bed. It's the start of a new month, and I've got a lot of things to pick and water, and some hoeing to do before noon."

"Hoeing? You didn't say Alex was coming by."

May groaned, pinching the bridge of her nose once more. "Why do I even talk to you?"

"Because you love me."

"I do." She responded, sitting on her bed beside her small, black cat. Smokey meowed at her, slowly padding to her lap and cuddled against her.

"Is that your cat?" He asked, excitedly.

"Yeah." She replied, stroking Smokey's soft fur, as she carefully lied on her side, gently nudging the cat off her lap, and beside her once more.

"Please, send me a picture of Him. Her? Whatever, show me."

"Alright, I gotta go though."

"I know, sweet dreams May, I'll see you in two weeks."

May turned off the call, and quickly snapped a picture of Smokey, who slept peacefully in the crevice of May's body. She smiled, staring at the black cat, remembering the day Marnie brought her to her house. As she sent the picture, she quickly typed out to Michael, _Smokey's a girl, by the way_.

He responded quickly. _Tell her I would die for her._

* * *

She was in the cabin, before the bathroom renovation, before the new wall paper and tiles were lied down, before the water stains bloomed onto the ceiling. The room was clean and near empty; a small TV sat on the floor, a single chair and matching table sat in the middle of the room, and her worn, spring mattress on a steel frame was all the furniture in the four walls. Nearly fifty photographs covered a wall, adjacent from the bed, with a few people she knew in them, her grandmother, her mother, Tiana, her Aunt, Marie, and a picture of May at two years old. The rest were unfamiliar.

May took a seat at the edge of the squeaky bed, holding the hand of an elderly gentleman. He was nearly 75, his hair a soft, light grey, tinted with auburn. His pale, green eyes reached out to her own, staring peacefully into them. His wrinkled hand gently held her small one, and a happy smile spread against his lips.

"May," He said, gently, tears welling the corners of his eyes. "I'm so glad that you're here. You've grown so much."

May felt uncomfortable in his presence. Though he was her grandfather, he was virtually a stranger to her; all she knew about him was he showed up to her birth, and once to Athyrium when she was two. May begged someone to come in with her, her aunt, her mother, her grandmother, all which denied. They insisted they had their share of good-byes, and that May was old enough to do this on her own. Her grandmother gave her a stern word, saying to make it quick, and that no one wanted to be around Grandpa Flowers.

"Uh-huh." She responded, pitifully. Her eyes glimpsed to the curtain-drawn windows, wishing to be outside with her family, to watch the falling snow blow past their car as they returned to the city, and to the airport in the morning.

"My sweet granddaughter." He squeezed her hand gently, his tears now snaking along his cheeks. "One of my greatest regrets was not being able to spend more time with you. Time is a tricky thing, it goes by too fast, the last time I saw you, you were two. Tell me, how old are you now?"

"Eight." She said, quietly.

His tears fell heavier now, and May felt pity for the elderly man; his green eyes watered, and his lip softly quivered. "There were so many years I didn't spend with you all. I want you to know, no matter what anyone says, is that I love you, and your mom, your aunt, and even after all of these years, I still love your grandmother.

"I left two gifts for you, one on the table, and one on the chair." May's eyes lit up. "Go on, sweetheart, grab them." As May pattered to the table, her eyes immediately drawn to the large, pink plush that was tucked into the chair. Grandpa Flowers continued speaking, his voice growing more hoarse, and quietly, he began choking up. "The stuffed rabbit is for now, your mother once told that it was one of your favourites. I wanted to get an octopus too, but I couldn't find one."

May hugged the large rabbit to her chest. "Thank you grandpa." She said, softly, and reached for the envelope.

"That one is for when you're older, have patience. Come sit, May." She said, patting the bed once more.

She took a seat, and he grabbed her hand once more, setting her envelope on the bed beside her, and keeping the rabbit squished between her arms. "There will be a time when you're older, that you may need this. Modern life may crush you, and that bright, happy spirit that I see in you, might stand before a growing emptiness."

"Why?" She asked, with childish curiousity.

"Sometimes, it happens when you grow old. That's what happened to me, and that's why I had to leave. I hope Marie and Tiana understand, I know Bea doesn't. My point is, when that day comes, I want you to have this envelope and use it to your advantage." He gently touched the top of her head, his tear-stained cheeks spreading into a soft smile. "I hope nothing like that happens to you.

"I regret that I won't see you grow up." He ruffled her hair softly, and brought her down for a hug. Weakly, she wrapped her arms around him, the plush rabbit squished between them. "Regardless, I want you to know that I believe in you, May, and that I love you, so very much."

"I love you too, grandpa." She replied, tears starting to run along her own cheeks.

"Now go, my time is coming. Don't forget May, and don't lose the envelope. I hope you never need it."

The tears wound't stop falling, cold against her cheeks as she returned to the winter wonderland of her grandfathers farm. Hundreds of leafless maple trees stood in rows, their tapping buckets filled with snow, lying before the trees. Lines of scarecrows saluted to them, along with small, fenced off areas, assumed for farming. The scenery May once admired left her sad, and wishing she knew who Edgar Flowers Sr. really was.

Her mother picked her up as she closed the shack door. She held her tightly, while the four of them walked out of the farm, and back to the bus stop; their car couldn't of made it along the snow filled dirt road. "Did grandpa give you those?" May nodded, softly crying against her mothers shoulder, an envelope in one hand and her rabbit in the other. "Did you say your goodbyes?" May nodded once more. "It's okay, my girl. He's heading somewhere better."

Her grandmother sharply huffed, and that was all that was said. They walked in silence along the short, dirt road, surrounded by the forest. The only noise was the sound of May's sniffling nose. Her mother gently sat her down in the back of their rented car, and pulled her seat belt over her chest. Her lips met the top of her head, and a soft, tear-filled smile filled spread against her mouth.

"You made me proud today, May." She said softly, and stared up at Marie, who sat in the back with May. "You too, Marie."

"Tiana, I would like to get out of this retched Valley. You can tell them this in the car." Her grandmother's words were sharp and bitter; impatiently, she started the engine.

"I love you, babe." Tiana whispered to May, and tucked the rabbit in her arm against her chest. May watched her mother rush around the car, and into the front passenger seat. She smiled sadly at Marie and May, and turned her attention forward once more.

Outside the car window, May watched the passing landscape of farmlands and small residential areas, her aunts hand pressed in hers. Sadness overwhelmed her, slowly turning away from quiet sobs to soft hiccups. The radio stayed off; the only noise was the humming engine of the car.

"Grandmother, why aren't you with Grandpa Flowers?" May asked, breaking the silence.

"Because he left, May." She said, sharply, her attention on the road. "He left me, Tiana and Marie to buy this crappy farm in the country, with no regard or care of his family that he left behind." May wasn't sure how to respond.

"Mother..." Marie started, quietly, and was cut off immediately.

"Oh, don't stand up for him Marie." She said, bitterly, her voice rising. "The only reason he gave a damn to call any of us out here was to say his goodbyes and to clear his guilty conscious." Her shoulders tensed up, as well as her arms; her foot pressed the gas pedal closer to the floor, and their speed increasing.

"Mother, please don't do this." Tiana said, quiet as well. Her soft green eyes stared against her mothers brown ones, who glared angrily at the road.

"Well it's true!" She nearly shouted, angrily. "He doesn't care Tiana, when will you get this through your thick skull!"

"I don't want May hearing this." Tiana said, sharply. "She's only a little girl."

"Well she should know!" Suddenly, her grandmother's glared at her through the rear view mirror. "May, I don't care if you're miserable, or if you're broke, or if 'modern life just won't cut it' I swear if you abandon your family, I'll roll over in my grave. Are you listening?"

May just nodded, her eyes wide and afraid.

"You better." Her eyes remaining on her. "That's the one thing I would never forgive you for. Yoba will never accept him into his great field, even if he offered him every 'kind gesture' these so-called hick folk call him, you don't abandon your family!"

"Mother!" Shouted Marie, fear in her eyes.

She jerked her head around. "What Marie?" She shouted.

The tears were flooding down her cheeks, her eyes gently growing puffy and red. May could feel the devastation in her eyes, her heartbreak that jerked and cracked her voice. She didn't notice the Joja Mart truck, honking it's horn, and slamming into the front of the car. The last think May could see was her grandmother and mother crashing through the windshield.


	10. Chapter 10

As May's eyes slowly fluttered open, a feeling of dread spread through her chest and rushed to her mind. The distant memory of death filled her thoughts; her mother's final scream, her grandmother's heartbroken eyes' quick change to fear as the transport truck hit the front of their car, and the two of them crashing through the windshield, neither one wearing their seat belts, and everything fell to black.

While lying in bed, the murky white ceiling hypnotized her, sending her back to waking from her coma as a child. She could hear the patter of nurses feet down the long corridors, and the smell of crisp, white sheets and cleaning products filled her nostrils. Everything she saw was white, bare and clean, no speck of dirt anywhere. The only thing of interest were the vase of flowers, sent by her aunt. The fuzzy noise of an older man spoke to her, asking her name, age, and where she lived; she refused to answer.

A loud knock sent her back to reality and away from the distant memory. She watched her ceiling fade from a blinding white, becoming water stained and murky once more. The man had stopped talking, returning to her imagination, and the foot steps down the hallways ceased, along with the rest of her memory. She was back in her small, one bedroom home. Slowly, she rolled out of bed.

Opening her front door, she was surprised to see Alex, wearing an old pair of work boots, slightly stained jeans and a crisp white t-shirt. "Hey May, I'm here to-" His words fell short as he stared at her; firstly his eyes were drawn to her soft pink hair, following the stray hairs that crept in front of her eyes; his hand gently reached towards her face, brushing away a tear that crept along her cheek. "Are you alright?" His voice turned gentle and soothing. "What's wrong?"

May rubbed her other eye with her palm, and stifled a yawn. "I'm alright." She lied. "Just waking up. Why are you here so early? Wait, what time is it?"

Alex pulled his phone out to check the time. "6:05. Did I wake you?" He asked, pushing the phone back into his pocket.

She shook her head. "No, I should be up by now anyway." She leaned on the doorway, rubbing her other eye with her palm once more, pushing the tears back in. "What's up?"

"Well," Alex said, drawing his hand back once more. "I was up early this morning, and I thought, what would be better to do this morning than helping sweet May on her farm?" He grinned at her happily.

May tried on a smile, though the past feeling of dread still squeezed her chest, though her heart fluttered at his words 'sweet May'. Regardless, she accepted his offer, as her hand grabbed his. "I'd like that, a lot. Just let me get dressed." She invited Alex into her home to wait.

He followed her inside, kicking his boots off at the door, and he stood by the fridge, leaning against it. May dug through her dresser drawers, pulling out her own jeans, a grey t-shirt, and carefully shoved her undergarments underneath them, and pulled out a pair of socks. "Did you eat yet?" He asked, watching her gather her things. May looked back at him, shaking her head. "Well, I'm a great cook, I hope you know." He said with a wide smile. "Mind if I make us something to eat?"

"Yeah, that'd be great." Replied May with a soft smile. While Alex began to dig through the fridge, Slowly, she paced towards her bathroom. Stepping inside, she shut the door, and turned on the tap to full blast, and took a seat on the toilet seat.

She buried her face in her hands, and sobbed quietly. Her nightmare was still fresh in her mind, the terrible crash that she caused. She thought about her mother and grandmother, who's faces she couldn't remember without a photograph. She thought about the last time she saw her grandfather, who's footsteps she felt she could never fill, now that she lived on the farm. She thought about the hospital she was stuck in for an additional two weeks, all the tests they took to make sure there was nothing wrong, and how hard she fought to not let them do their job right.

She quickly wiped her tears away, and splashed the cool water from the sink against her cheeks and eyes. She dressed slowly, taking her time, trying to let the sadness dissolve before she left the tiny bathroom. After kicking her laundry into the basket, she pulled her hair up, and slowly put eye shadow and eyeliner on her now-dry eyes, along with filling in her eyebrows.

Leaving the bathroom, her small living quarters smelled of hash browns, eggs, toast, pancakes and coffee. Alex sped around the kitchen, dodging between the fridge and stove, and towards the counters, chopping vegetables and tossing them in with the eggs in the pan. May stared, amused, watching his swift movements, until Alex's eyes were drawn to hers.

"Hey there," He said with a smile, quickly stirring the hash browns, and glancing between his food that was cooking. "Don't you look a little dressed up for farming?"

May smiled, blushing slightly. "I normally look terrible, but I didn't realize I'd have guests this morning. I didn't know you could cook."

Alex smiled, stirring the scrambled eggs and vegetables, and quickly turned to flip their pancakes. "Gran forced me to learn. She said I wasn't allowed to end up like..." His words slowly dropped; he stared focused at the stove, and turned back towards the fridge. "Doesn't matter. Do you want anything for your coffee?"

"Cream, need a hand setting the table?" Asked May.

Alex shook his head. "I forgot to mention, you had mail in your mailbox if you want to go grab it."

When May returned inside, three slips of mail in her hand, the table was set with a complete breakfast for two, along with a bottle of syrup and two mugs of coffee on the table. The two ate quietly, while May flipped through her mail, another letter from her father, and two delivery orders. She bitterly chewed her food, not enjoying the taste, while she read the letter from her father.

 _Hey there Mayflower!_

 _I heard that you're farm is going well. I found some money from your mom she left for you, it's not much but I hope it helps! Give your old man a call sometime, will ya? Love you_

 _-Dad_

May chewed her food angrily, rereading the letter. Anger swelled through her, replacing the sadness that once filled her chest. _Call your old man?_ She thought to herself. _Where was that attitude years ago? I don't even know why he bothers to write me, and what money would mom have left with him? She hasn't seen him since I was small._

Alex stared at her, raising his eyebrow, watching her shovel food into her mouth, and quickly chew it, he himself quietly chewed, looking at the meal before the two of them, before his eyes were drawn back to her. "You alright May?" He asked, setting his fork down, and placing his hands together.

May tore her eyes away from the letter and looked up at Alex. She swallowed her food, and mumbled. "I'm alright." Taking the 250 G that was in the envelope, she shoved it in her pocket, and figured there was more, that he took some of the money from it, before sending the letter. "It's just a letter from my dad." She crushed the letter in her fist, and tossed it in the garbage, missing the basket. She didn't bother to pick the letter up off the floor.

"I guess you two aren't close?" He asked, grabbing his fork again, and taking another bite from his pancakes.

"He left us when I was a kid." May admitted, staring into the syrup that covered the bottom of her plate, seeping into her remaining eggs and toast.

"What happened?"

She remembered going through her mom's belongings at the end of her funeral. There were boxes of letters, many of them were from her father, stating his love for her, that he'd always be by her side. As a child, May felt love for him, only to read the last one, with no postage stamp or address on it; she assumed it was left on the table the night that he left. She read it, and started to cry; the letter read that he was leaving, that raising a child and being a husband was too much for him, and that he would not be returning.

She remembered living at her grandmother's house, and some nights, she could hear her mother crying from the living room, and walking out to here. "Momma, why are you crying?" She asked. She never remembered her mother's answer, only sitting on her lap, and crying with her, hating to see her mom so heart broken.

May shook her head, the memory still fond in her mind. "He said that being part of our family was too much for him. I was around four or five or something, so I don't remember him much of him anyway. When I was eight, he sent me a wedding invitation for him and his new wife. I didn't go."

"That sucks," Alex replied, staring down at his near empty plate. "Dad's suck anyway." He said, giving her a small, cheeky smile.

"The part that bugs me the most is that he sends me letters all the time now, like he's trying to make up the fact that he abandoned us." She said, taking a bite of her syrup soaked eggs.

Alex shrugged, taking his plate to the sink. "At least he's trying something."

* * *

Shortly after breakfast, and reading the two delivery letters, one coffee for Sebastian and some hot peppers for Shane, May and Alex began working on the farm. All of the feeling that rushed through May, her sadness for her mother, her anger for her fathers abandonment, and his pitiful attempts to make up for it, were taken out in her work. She hoed the land with vigor, quickly turning up the dirt, not noticing the sweat that poured along her face and back. Alex watered the crops for her, and began picking the produce, while she went into her chicken coop, accepting cuddles from her four chickens, Charlene, Mimi, Nu, and the nameless one she promised for Michael. They gave her a small amount of comfort during her misery.

"Damn, May," Alex shouted, picking the last of her blueberry bushes. He stared around the farm, admiring all the finished work. "I have no idea how the hell you do this everyday."

May shrugged, tucking her tools into her backpack, and made her way towards Alex, carrying a basket of fresh produce in her arms. "You helped me out a lot, normally this would take twice as long." She wiped her forehead sweat with the back of her hand, and grabbed her own basket, filled with peppers, wheat, corn, radishes and red cabbage Her lower back began to ache. "We're not even done yet."

Alex's face dropped a little. "We're not?" He asked.

May nodded, trying to ignore the reaction on his face, and started walking towards the drop off box, Alex walked beside her. "It's only 10:00, so we gotta head to the store, get some seeds, plant them and then we got deliveries in the south for Shane and up the mountain, and up in the mountains for Sebastian."

Alex chuckled. "I feel like I'm not going to need to work out today."

May smiled at him. "Yeah, it's a lot of work."

Alex shrugged in response. "I'm not opposed to work."

While May sorted through her produce, deciding on what to keep, what to sell, and which peppers to keep for Shane, Alex filled up a metal thermos of coffee, and handed it to May. After tucking her food in her backpack, and running her personal food inside, they set off to the store. On the way, she spotted Shane, and sprinted ahead of Alex, catching Shane off guard. He stared bitterly at her, until she reached into her bag, and pulled out frehs hot peppers. His mood escalated swiftly; he paid her for his produce, and turned on his heel, munching on them on his way to work.

May caught her breath while Alex walked, catching up. "There," She said, breathing deeply. "Now we don't have to go south to deliver the peppers." She smiled at Alex, who smiled in return. Slowly, his hand found hers, bringing May's face into a soft scarlet.

"This okay?" He asked, blushing himself?

May nodded. "Yeah, it's okay."

The two walked hand-in-hand to the shop, feeling the townsfolks eyes in on them. Their fingers stayed intertwined while May ordered new seeds; melons, wheat, raddish and red cabbage were all running low. They only separated to tuck her seeds into her backpack. As she turned, she caught both Haley and Abigail staring at the two of them, she glanced at Haley first.

Her stare was bitter, her blue eyes focused only on May, and not on Alex. Her arms were crossed tightly, and she chewed on her bottom lip. May could feel her anger swelling from her, until her eyes drifted to Alex, and back to May. May averted her eyes quickly, and turned her attention to Abigail, who had a sly grin on, her green eyes glittering, mouthing the words 'are you on a date?'. May shrugged a little, unsure how to answer. Abigail marched towards the two.

"Hey there May," She turned her head to Alex. "Alex." She said, nodding, and resumed her attention on May. "I forgot to give you something yesterday. Mind if I steal your friend for a moment, Alex?" She asked, turning her attention to him once more. "It'll only take a second."

Alex shrugged. "Sure," He said, turning his attention to Haley for a moment, and back again. "I'll wait. Want me to hold your backpack?" May nodded, shrugging it off her shoulder.

"Great!" Replied Abigail.

Alex let go of May's hand, and quickly planted a kiss on her cheek, before Abigail grabbed May's and led her into foyer, outside of the shop. Quickly, she looked around, glancing to see if anyone was nearby, and whispered "You two seem to be having fun. Public displays of affection show that you two are really dating."

May's face lit up red. "Is that what you brought me back here for?"

"That, and I forgot to give you some conditioner, it keeps your hair from fading." She said with a grin. Quickly, she ran into her room, returning outside with a large bottle of cream conditioner. "There's a bit of the dye in there too, to help keep the colour."

"Thanks."

"That kiss on the cheek looked a little forced." She admitted.

May sighed to herself, knowing it was true. "Yeah, I think it has something to do with Haley being there."

"I think she's jealous, and I think Alex wants her to be." She said, speaking her mind.

May nodded, agreeing. "I hope that's not all this is." She sighed. After thanking Abigail once more for the conditioner, and returned to the store, Abigail following close by.

"What's in the bottle?" Asked Alex, who waited by the door.

May glanced around the store, seeing no sign of Haley anymore. "Just conditioner for my hair." She took her backpack off Alex, put the bottle in, and re-shouldered the bag. The two of them began to head out of the store.

"Yeah, I was meaning to ask about it," He said, holding the door open for May. In the distance, May could see Haley b-lining home quickly, walking rigid and angrily. "Why'd you dye it?"

May decided to finish off her deliveries first, and led Alex along the mountain trail, their hands once more intertwined. "I promised Abigail I'd let her, and I haven't dyed my hair in a long time. I'm still getting use to it."

"Yeah, I only saw you the other day, and all of it's so... pink now."

May shrugged, smiling still. "Yeah, we had a good time though."

"More fun than you have with me?" He asked, gently nudging her with his shoulder.

May nudged back. "Maybe I did." She said, playfully.

* * *

They chatted all the way to the carpentry shop, May trying to keep her spirits high and her mind off of her morning. She wished she could tell Alex about her nightmare, of her guilt, but inside, she knew it was too much to lie on a new relationship, if that's what they were. The letter from her father ate at her insides, leaving her wanting to go home, to finish her work, to give her something to do other than think of how awful her morning felt.

"Hey Robin, is Sebastian in?" She asked.

Robin smiled at the two of them, and nodded. "Yeah, just hang on a second." She rose from her shop, and ran down the basement stairs, calling Sebastian's pet name loudly. "Sebby! May's here to see you!"

Sebastian wasn't up for talking today, he glanced between the two of them, and gave them a small nod, handing May her total for the coffee. "It's suppose to be a rainy month." He said, before returning to his basement, and shutting the door.

"What's up with Sebastian?" Asked Alex, walking May back down the mountain trail.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, he's kind of a weirdo. He's really quiet, wears black all the time, he's always in the basement, his friends are weird, and what was that comment about 'it's a raining month?'" May stared at him in disbelief. "What?"

"He's my friend too." She replied, continuing to walk. "And he likes the rain."

Alex stayed silent, following May down the mountain trail. The only noise was the sounds of their footsteps, which were cut off, by Alex's apology. "I'm sorry." He finally muttered, walking over the the tunnel that lead out of the valley. "I shouldn't of said that."

"It was really rude." May said, entering the farm. She reached into her backpack, and grabbed her new seeds, and started to toss them into the tilled soil, which she'd water shortly after.

"I'm sorry May, please." He grabbed May by the shoulders, stopping her. "I shouldn't of said that, and I know it was being rude. I didn't realize you were so close." May stopped her seed tossing, and sighed. "Please May, I didn't mean to make you angry."

May turned and stared into his green eyes. He looked, solemn, nervous, scared. She tried to look away but was drawn back in. She bit the inside of her cheek, and stared at her shoes. "Just don't be a dick, okay?" She said, shrugging his hands off his shoulders. "You should at least give him a chance, him, and my friends are 'weirdos'."

Alex nodded, and grabbed May's hand. "Maybe sometime, we could all hangout?" He suggested. "If we're gonna be dating, I want to get to know your friends too."

"I'd like that." May replied, looking back up at him.

"Alright, I should probably go for now though." He said gently, tucking a stray, pink hair behind her ear. He tilted her chin up towards her, and smiled softly at her. "Aside from that small tiff, I had fun today. I have no idea how you even do this every day."

May couldn't help but smile at him. "It's a living, I guess. I had fun too though."

His hand dropped away, and wrapped around her waist, gently pressing his forehead against hers. "Listen, my birthday's on the 13th, and I was wondering if you wanted to come?"

May smiled, wrapping her arms around Alex's shoulders, and stared up at him. "Sure, sounds fun, what time?"

"6:00. It's just going to be dinner with my grandparents."

"Alright, I'm in."

Alex smiled widely, and dipped his head down, meeting May's lips once more. His arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her close; she could feel Alex's chest muscles again her. May's hands ran slowly through Alex's hair, along his scalp. She smiled against his lips, and gently, he pulled awa, keeping his forehead pressed against hers.

"The thirteenth," He breathed. "Don't forget, okay?"

"I won't," she said, breathlessly.

He kissed her once more before he left. As Alex walked down the road, whistling as he walked, May continued to her work, planting the last of her seeds, and began to water them. As the feeling of his kiss fluttered away from her chest, her mind ran back to what she said about Sebastian, He's kind of a weirdo... and slowly, she grew angry once more. As the last of her seeds were water, she stormed into her house, and sat on her bed. Staring at the floor, she could see her father's letter, crumpled up, sitting near the trash can. May ended up burying her head into her hands, angry and confused.


	11. Chapter 11

Friday, the 5th of July, May had woken up to the sound of crashing thunder. Her eyes shot open, and she glimpsed around her dark bedroom; the dark silhouette of her furniture surrounded her bed, but no sign of Smokey anywhere. Sitting up, she rubbed her eyes and let out a soft yawn, reaching under her pillow for her phone. It was nearly 6:50, the latest she had slept in since the spring; no new messages were sent in the dead of the night.

After turning on her lamp, she stood up, stretched, and grabbed a cigarette and lighter off of her bedside table. Grabbing her umbrella, which was hung up, near the door, she pulled on her boots and stepped outside. The rain poured heavily, slapping against the rubber fabric of her umbrella, the strong wind tossed her hair across her face as she slowly walked towards her mailbox, trying to light her cigarette. Once lit, she grabbed her mail, pinching her smoke between her lips, and opened the only parcel she received this morning, from Sebastian. A letter was taped to the top of it, which she read while she smoked; the wind tugged and pulled at her the note, which she tried to still.

 _May,_

 _I hope this letter reaches you by the morning, it's suppose to rain. Grab us some coffee and come by the house right when you get this; lets head to the mines finally._

 _Sebastian_

May smiled, seeing that he kept his word instead of having their adventure to the mines as a passing idea. Tucking the letter into the chest pocket of her nightgown, she opened the parcel; four brand new thermoses, black, grey, purple and white, were in the box, with a note taped to one; _'for the adventure'_. While she smoked, she wandered to her keg, filling each thermos, and made her way back to the house, tossing her cigarette butt into the mostly-empty coffee can outside of her door.

She dressed quickly, pulling on jeans, a tank top, and her grey sweater, and pulled her hair out of her face, tying it into a tight bun at the back of her head. She grabbed her umbrella once more, and quickly picked her crops, tended to her hens, and returned inside. She glanced at her watch, 8:00. After eating a quick breakfast of maple bars, which Evelyn sent her the day before, and emptying most of the contents out of her backpack, save her pick-axe, wooden sword, cigarettes and lighter, she tried coaxed Smokey out from beneath her bed; the small black cat shivered, terrified. "Come on Smokey, it's okay, it's only thunder. Nothing's going to hurt you." Despite her attempts, the cat remained hidden. May moved her food and water beneath her bed, hoping the cat would eat at least, and she quickly made her way out to the rain.

She sprinted up the mountain trail, holding her umbrella tightly to her chest. The wind howled through the valley; each time she stepped through a puddle, it splashed against the back of her calves and thighs. Ignoring the wetness on her legs, she pushed herself further, feeling her legs burning and soaked. Finally, she could see the carpentry shop parting through the trees, she slowed to a walk and continued on, trying to catch her breath.

Closing the door behind her, she was greeted by Robin, who was still in her pajamas's, sitting at her front desk. "Oh, good morning May." She said, looking up from her drawings; blue prints scattered her counter, and a white pencil was tucked behind her ear. "What can I do for you today?"

May smiled at Robin, glancing over at her furniture for sale; a small shelf caught her eye, but she pushed the thought away, she would buy it another time. "I was looking for Sebastian. Is he awake?" She asked.

"Surprisingly yes." She said with a wide smile. "He's just in the kitchen, having breakfast. Go on in." As May wandered through the hall, she heard Robin shout "Oh no! Your pants are soaked!"

Stepping into the kitchen, Sebastian sat over a near-empty plate; all that was left was an omlette, which he picked at with his fork, cutting it into smaller and smaller pieces. Maru sat beside him, eating quickly, her plate nearly clear. Demeterius sat across from her; his back faced towards May. The two were laughing and talking about Demetrius's new project. Maru noticed her first.

"Good morning, May!" She said with a smile. "Are you joining us for breakfast? There's plenty left!"

Everyone at the table stared up at her. May glanced between the three of them, and shook her head, upon seeing Sebastian slowly start to rise. "No thank you, I already ate." She said politely.

"What did you have for breakfast? It's the most important meal of the day, you know." Said Demetrius, taking a bike of his omelette.

May couldn't think of a lie quick enough, and internal sighed, telling the truth. "I had like, two maple bars."

"That's not breakfast." Announced Maru, rising from her chair. "Grab a seat, I'll fix you a plate."

Feeling trapped, May took a seat across from Sebastian, setting her backpack on the floor beneath the table, and gave him a smile. He smiled in returned, and nodded, slowly taking a bite of his omelette.

Maru set a plate of fried yams and pumpkin, an omelette with baked fish chopped into it, and two berry muffins in front of May. She took a bite of her omelette first, which tasted fantastic. "Thank you." She said after swallowing the first bite. "Who made it?" She asked.

"Dad did." Replied Maru, smiling up at her father. Demetrius smiled back at his daughter. "He's a great cook."

"Thank you Maru." His attention turned towards May, his plate nearly empty. "So, how are the mushrooms in the cave growing thus far? Have you noticed any changes?"

May forgot about letting Demetrius use the cave near her home to grow mushrooms. After eating a bite from her fried yams, she replied. "They've been growing a lot faster now. I go in about once every two weeks and they're already full grown, ready to pick."

"That's fantastic! Those soil samples must be working well then. Let me know if you notice any changes." He grabbed his emptied plate, and turned on the water, rinsing his plate. "Maru, will you be joining me in the lab today?" He asked.

"Yep!" She replied, bringing her emptied plate as well. Her father rinsed their dishes, while Maru made her way out of the kitchen. Before she left, she turned back to Sebastian and May. "You two have fun whatever you're doing today." She said, and turned down the hallway. May could hear the distance sound of Maru's voice at the end of the hall. "Oh, hi mom!"

Demetrius left after the plates were rinsed, following Maru's footsteps. May glanced at Sebastian again, raising an eyebrow. "Something wrong with your food?" She asked, taking a bite out of her muffin.

Sebastian shook his head, and stood up with his plate. "I hate eggs; I think they're disgusting." He replied, scraping his plate into the garbage. "You almost ready to go into the mine?"

"Just one second." Said May, and began shoveling food into her mouth. Sebastian raised an eyebrow at her, watching her quickly eat; May glanced up at him, and asked "what?" with food still in her mouth.

"You can slow down." He said with a chuckle, though she continued to eat quickly. She ate most of her plate, save a muffin, which she wrapped in a napkin from the table. "Gross." Said Sebastian, with a grin on his face.

"Shush." Replied May, standing up. Sebastian grabbed her plate for her, and set it in the sink while May tucked the muffin in her backpack. "Also, I brought a coffee." She said, handing Sebastian a grey thermos. Taking it out of May's hands, he opened the top, and took a deep drink out of the thermos, smiling.

Robin peaked from the hallway, holding a folded pair of jeans in her hand. "May?" She asked; the two of them looked up towards Robin. "I bought these the other day, but they didn't fit right; you can have 'em if you want, and I can dry your pants tonight.

May took up Robin's offer, and excused herself to the washroom, Sebastian offering to rinse her plate. To her surprise, when the fabric was unfolded, they were a pair of overalls. She peeled off her wet jeans, and put them on instead, wearing her sweater over top of them.

One Sebastian grabbed his backpack from his room, the two wandered out of the house and into the rain; quickly, May opened her umbrella over top, Sebastian only pulling up his hood. They walked quickly along the side of the cliff, across the small, wooden bridge, and into the mouth of the mountain. May led him towards the rickety elevator while closing her umbrella, and entered, Sebastian following close. After pushing the lowest floor she could get too, floor 35, the machine groaned and whined, and slowly sank, deeper into the ground.

"What's with the elevator anyway?" Sebastian shouted, over the grinding gears in the elevator shaft. "Why does it only go so far?" An anxious look crossed his face each time the elevator screeched.

May shrugged, grabbing her wooden sword and pickaxe which peaked from her bag, and tucking away her umbrella. "I guess the monsters knock out something in the wiring? Every time I end up on a floor with an elevator door, I have to fiddle with the button before I can even call it. Half the time, there's slime guck in there."

Sebastian grinned, despite the worry in his eyes. "May Flowers, part time farmer, part time mechanic." May shouldered him, while fiddling with her sword, trying to fit it into her belt.

Once their slow descend came to a stop, the two climbed out into the darkness of the cave. Their vision was incredible limited, no burning torches or small oil lamps stood anywhere. May squinted to see Sebastian in the darkness.

"Hold out your hand." Sebastian said. May held out her hand, while he reached into his pocket, and dropped one of the two dimly glowing rings from his hand. "You can keep it, I found an extra one a couple days ago."

Sebastian wandered close by, checking around the cave, while May broke the large boulders she came across, collecting their ores and geodes that broke away from them. She shoved everything she could in her bag, and continuously re-shouldered it, ignoring the heaviness that came. She continuously glanced up, making sure she could see the soft glow of Sebastian's ring nearby. Beneath a bounder, she found a descending ladder, and gave a low whistle.

Sebastian's head peaked around a corner of the cave. "What's up?" He asked.

"We're going down." She replied, pointing at the hole beneath her feet.

Sebastian nodded, and started down the hole, into an even darker cavern; May followed him down. Sebastian pulled out his dagger from his bag, glancing around the darkness. "Do you hear that?" He whispered; May listened closely. The sound of light foot steps wandered around them in the darkness. She nodded, pulling her own sword from her bag. "What is it?"

"Duck!" Shouted May, seeing the movement of glowing eyes behind Sebastian. Sebastian dropped to his knees quickly, holding his head, while May dropped her pick-axe and swung her sword with both hands. The dark figured stumbled backwards, while May ran around Sebastian's crouching body, swinging once more, knocking the monster back further.

Fear struck her chest, while the glowing eyes stared at her. It's large, coal-coloured body stood tall and rigid; it stumbled about in the darkness, beginning to wander away. Suddenly, it turned, it's green eyes flashing brighter, and began to charge. May swung again, striking it's head this time; it collapsed, leaving only a rock in it's place.

"What the fuck was that?" Asked Sebastian, his eyes wide open, standing up finally.

May leaned down, grabbing the single stone that was left in it's place. "A stone golem. That's what the guys in the Adventurer's guild call 'em anyway." She replied, trying to steady her breathing. She chucked the stone into the cave, watching it dissolve into the darkness. "Keep your eyes peeled." She turned back to look at him.

Sebastian raked a hand through his hair, catching his breath. "Well that was fucking scary." He said, mostly to himself. His eyes were focused on the ladder, letting his glance wandered away and into the darkness. Finally, he stared at May, blinking. "Thank you." He said, and kicked a nearby stone. "You saved my ass."

May smiled a little, still shaken up from the golem. "Anytime."

Sebastian stuck closer to May's side now, his dagger in hand and his eyes alert while May mined the bounders nearby. More golems wandered in the darkness, the two of them ganged up on one at a time, May swinging at it's feet to knock it over, and Sebastian plunging his dagger into it's glowing green eyes. Once the boulders were cleared, the two descended once more.

It was slightly brighter now. May was able to see around the single room cavern; a few stone golems wandered about, a bug wandered back and forth between two boulders, caught in a loop, a bat slept by a large boulder, and a green slime bounced about, exploring the dark area. She saw an escape ladder in the distance, and tried to plan how to safely get there.

"We can take them one at a time." Said Sebastian, holding his dagger tight in his fist. May nodded back, and slowly, they crept towards the slime.

A small trail was left behind where the slime jumped about. It's body dripped about, though somehow stayed together, and a small antenna bounced on the top of it's head. Finally, it turned, noticing the two adventurers heading towards them; it's eyeballs stared angrily at Sebastian. It's mouth opened, slime dripping from the top, slinking into it's bottom lip, let out a loud, wet hiss, and it charged at him. He stabbed, and jumped back, a long trail of slimey goop pulled away from it, falling onto the floor.

"Ugh." Sebastian groaned, disgusted. He shook his dagger, trying to get the excessive slime off that covered the blade.

May swung at it next, her blade getting caught in the slimey beast. She tugged on it, unable to pull it out. "I'm stuck." She hissed towards Sebastian, pulling on the blade again. The slime let out another wet hiss, it's dripping goop flew from the opening of it's mouth, and landed on May's jeans, burning through the fabric and landing on her calf. She bit down on her lip, holding in her scream, letting go of the blade, while Sebastian lunged once more, stabbing the monster through the top, plunging his dagger as deep as it would go, until it hit the inner brain. It dissolved into the cave floor; May's sword clattered to the ground.

"You okay?" Asked Sebastian, looking back towards May.

May jumped around on one leg, muffling swears as she moved. "Son of a bitch! Yoba damn that fucking hurt!" Sebastian dug through his backpack quickly, grabbing a purple mushroom out. "Fucksakes, mother of Ohmad, Yoba and Dario!" She sat against a bolder, and rolled up her pant leg quickly, seeing the large glob that burned her skin. She pulled off her sweater quickly, used her sleeve wiped away the goop, and flung it on the ground with a splash.

Sebastian quickly squeezed the mushroom, and rubbed it against her burning calf and into her wound, watching the mushroom bubble against the burn. May let out a muffled scream into her bunched-up sweater, biting into the fabric, catching the attention of the stone golems and the bat. Finally, she sighed, the acidic goop from the green slime stopped burning her flesh. "You okay?" He whispered.

"Yeah, I'm okay." May said, and stared towards the creatures that started making their way towards them. "Whoops." She said, quickly limping to the trail of slime and grabbing her sword off of the cave floor.

"No kidding." Sebastian replied, preparing his own dagger. "We're even now."

May gave a cocky grin. "Who's keeping score?"

Sebastian grinned back, awkwardly chuckling. "No one now." His grip tightened on the dagger. "What's the plan, May?"

After tying her sweater around her waist, she held her sword in her right hand, her left hand pointing towards the hole in the floor. "There." She said. "The golems won't reach us if we run."

"Can you run?"

She smirked. "It's only a burn." Despite her veil of confidence, she was nervous, and carefully adjusted her weight to her burnt leg. "Ready?" She whispered.

"Go."

The two ran, both keeping an eye on the stone golems which fumbled in the dark. The large beast ran into the boulders and searched blindly for openings that hey could charge the two adventurers through. Shortly after, they reached the ladder; May slipped down first, Sebastian followed close by, nearly stepping on her fingers are they climbed down once more.

"Uh, Sebastian?" She whispered.

"Yeah?" He replied.

May's feet hit the bottom floor; her ears were filled with the buzzing of cave flies, her eyes caught glimpses of the green glowing eyes of stone golems, more slimes bounced through the cave, the whole area covered in a coat of cold slime, which dissolved into the roof, floor and walls of the cave. "It's infested down here."

Sebastian jumped down beside her. "Do you want to head back?" He whispered, staring at May.

Her eyes fluttered back to Sebastian. "Do you?"

He gave a small, cheeky grin. "Not really, I'm sort of having fun."

"Then lets do this." Said May.

"Stab the slimes." Muttered Sebastian, slowly creeping towards a stone golem. "Don't slash."

"Noted."

The two battled their way through the floor; the stone golems were taken down easily, and after a short time, May got use to battling with the slimes. She swatted her sword at the cave flies, which quickly dived at the two of them, while Sebastian stabbed at the growing grubs that crawled along the cave floors.

"Hey!" Sebastian shouted as May killed the last of the flies. "There's a way out over here!"

May quickly ran to her friend, desperate to leave this terrifying floor; her shirt was spotted with blood and holes, the cave flies teeth biting through the fabric. Sebastian stood no better; his sweater was torn and eaten at the sleeves, the stone golems grabbing eagerly at the fabric to pull him closer. a thin layer of slime covered both of their shoes, making their descend into the next floor trickier.

"At least it's bright." Sebastian noted.

May reached into her backpack, grabbing one a thermos and chugged the lukewarm liquid. Sebastian followed her pattern, taking a deep drink out of his as well. "Got anymore?" He asked; May passed him the second thermos, and continued to chug hers. "Thirsty?" He asked, taking another deep drink of his coffee.

May took the empty thermos away from her lips and took a seat on a nearby boulder. "Just a little stressed." She said with a smile. "This is suppose to be the last floor until the elevator though, so we're almost done." She said, nervously smiling. Reaching into her backpack, she grabbed another thermos, and took a deep drink out of it. "When we get outta here, lets please go to the saloon."

"Sounds like a plan." He said, taking a seat beside May. He pulled off his heavy black sweater, and tied it around his waist, following May's pattern, and took a deep drink of his coffee. "Thanks for letting me follow you down, by the way. This might be the greatest day ever." He said with a smile.

"Thank you for coming." She said with a grin. "You saved my ass back there." She nudged him with her shoulder, and began to relax. "It's a lot less lonely down here now." Sebastian nodded in response. Sebastian's eyes remained on May, making her feel self-conscious. "What are you staring at?" She asked.

He grinned a little and stared at his shoes. "You're wearing overalls, you look like a farmer." He said, with a small chuckle.

"I am a farmer." She said, standing up to stretch.

"Yeah, sometimes I forget though. You don't act like a farmer, for the most part." He said, standing as well. "Ready to explore?"

May nodded, and tucked her near-empty thermos in her backpack. The two walked through the large cavern, exploring each crevice they passed. Sebastian opened the few barrels he passed, while May mined through the stones. "Need any ores?" He called.

"All of them, if that's alright." Replied May, her forehead breaking into a sweat, despite the coolness of the cave. "I need a better pick-axe."

"May! Check this out!" Shouted Sebastian. May wandered towards the glowing figure of Sebastian, and a wide grin pressed against her lips. Nearly fifteen wooden barrels were placed together, all except one were opened. Sebastian pulled a cutlass from the barrel, and turned it in his hands. "This'll probably do better than your wooden sword." He said with a smile.

May tucked her old sword in her backpack, and eagerly grabbed the handle from Sebastian's hand. She turned her back to him, swinging the sword, getting use to the weight of the handle and blade. "I love it." She said with a wide smile, and turned back to her friend. "But don't you-"

Sebastian cut her words short. "I'm not great with swords; you and Abigail are better, and she already has her own." He said with a smile.

The two dug through the barrels, collecting the gems within them, Sebastian saving the ores for May. May tossed a pair of combat boots to Sebastian. "These fit?" She asked. He placed the boot against his shoe, and nodded. "I think so."

Once the ladder was found, the two descended once more; May felt a chill along her spine the further she climbed down. When her feet hit the floor, she glanced over, seeing a large chest, and the elevator, then she looked around the small cavern; ice and frost stuck around the ceiling and walls, the floor was covered in a thin layer of ice that cracked beneath her feet. "Get the chest, I'm gonna mess with the elevator button." She said to Sebastian, making her way to the elevator.

Sebastian grabbed a slingshot out of the chest, and while May carefully fiddled with the wires, pulled out the blue gem that was lodged into the elevator door, and pushed the elevator button back into place. May called the elevator, and glanced back Sebastian, who was pulling on his sweater again. They stepped inside, and made their way to the top floor, listening to the whining and creaking of the elevator.

Stepping out of the cave and into the pouring rain, May took a deep breath, inhaling the fresh air. "That was fun." She stated, dropping her backpack into the wet grass, and stretched her back. She pulled on her dirty sweater once more, pulled out her umbrella, and opened it above her head, Sebastian joining her beneath it. In her pocket, she could feel her phone buzzing.

"Yeah, it was." Sebastian replied, lighting two cigarettes and passing one to May. She took a deep drag, and watched the smoke filter out of her mouth. "We should do that again." He said with a grin. "Ready to go to the saloon?" May nodded and the two slowly made their way down the mountain. She pulled her phone out, reading the missed-messages from Alex, and one from Michael. "Lover boy texting you?" Sebastian asked, taking a deep drag from his cigarette.

May nodded once more, skimming through the 5 messages:

 _Hey May, want to hang out today?_

 _Where are you?_

 _Text me back when you get these_

 _Are you mad at me?_

Michael: _May! Call me when you get this! :D_

She sighed quietly, and responded to her messages quickly. Sorry about that, I was in the mines today. Some other time? Finally, May looked up at Sebastian, his eyes staring off into the rain. "Yeah, I don't really want to talk to him right now though."

"Oh?" Replied Sebastian, flicking the end of his cigarette. "How come?"

May stared at her shoes. "I'm kind of annoyed. He said something about you, and it just, I don't know, frustrates me."

"What'd he say?" Ask Sebastian, his full attention on May. A knot began to develop in her stomach, wishing she hadn't said anything. Reluctantly, she told him what Alex said, calling him a 'weirdo'. To her surprise, Sebastian started to chuckle, and shake his head. "That's all he said?"

"Yeah." Sebastian's grin stayed on his face, his cigarette was pinched between his lips. "What's so funny?" May asked, taking a drag off of her smoke.

"May, you're sweet." He said with a grin. "I'm not mad, I know I'm a weirdo, so does Sam, and Abby." He wrapped an arm around May's shoulder. "You kind of are too. That's why we like you."

May smiled a little. "Think I'm dumb for getting mad?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Naw." He said with a grin. "So, what kind of stuff did you find down there?"

"A bunch of ores, some amethyst, a couple of earth crystals to make a mayonnaise machine, and just some gems to sell. What about you?"

Sebastian shrugged, and took another drag off of his smoke. "About the same. You got Abby's favourite gem though."

"Really?"

"She loves Amethysts. Sam likes the earth crystals too, he has a collection of them in a box under his dresser. I was thinking about giving him the slingshot, just so he didn't have to keep carrying Vincent's around."

May made a small mental note to hand Abigail and Sam a gift when they reached the saloon. The two walked in silence through the town, listening to the crashing lightning and rumbling thunder, and entered the saloon.


	12. Chapter 12

Warning: Suggestive Sexual Themes [end of chapter].

* * *

As the wooden door shut behind the two adventurers, more than half of the saloon glanced up to the loud _thud_ ; Sebastian and May stood in the closed doorway, looking beaten and bloody, mud and dirt covered most of their bodies. Most of Gus's customers looked away, trying not to pry, but Willy's stare stayed hard on May, Emily nearly dropped the glasses of beer she held on her serving tray, while Marnie and Mayor Lewis stopped their conversation, their full attention drawn to the two in worry. Gus stopped polishing his dishes, and set them down on the bar; the four of them stared intently, curious to know what had happened to the two of them.

Sebastian pulled his hood further down, across his forehead and most of his eyes, and turned towards May. "Let's go into the back." He muttered, lightly grabbing May's wrist.

May's eyes glanced over the saloon, before nodding to Sebastian. Quickly, he led May through the packed building, passing Willy and Clint, who carried on to drink their mead, and shuffling quickly Robin and Demetrius before hiding from everyone's curious eyes. As she walked, she had felt the weariness began to consume her; her bones ached, the burn on her calf began to sting once more, not painfully, but enough to know it was there.

"What in the name of Yoba happened to you two?" Exclaimed Sam, looking up from the pool table. Abigail stood on the furthest side, her mouth agape, staring at May and Sebastian. Her pool stick slipped from her fingers, clattering against the wooden floors.

"Is there any pizza?" Asked Sebastian, avoiding the question.

"Sam ate the last of it." Replied Abigail, her eyes staring down both Sebastian and May, her stare looking a mix of envious and worry.

"You weren't going to help me finish it." Sam stated, setting his poolstick on the table, and then leaning against it, glancing over at Abigail.

"Just because there's a whole pizza doesn't mean you have to eat it all!"

"I beg to differ, Abs." He said, jokingly. His attention returned to Sebastian and May once more. "And honestly? It was totally worth it. So, why are you two look so beat up?"

"We went to the mines," Sebastian answered, non chalantly, while walking towards the pool table, and setting his backpack on the floor.

Abigail marched towards Sebastian, and began to slap his chest and arms. "How dare you!" She stated, angrily, between each slap, annoyance washing over her face; the sounds of her hands were soft against Sebastian's black sweater. "You promised me next time you went you'd take me!"

"Ow!" Shouted Sebastian, trying to protect from Abigail's slaps, which hit his chest, stomach and shoulder. "Ow! Sto- ow! Stop it." Sam's quickly stepped in, watching Abigail continue to hit him; he arms wrapped around her waist, and he lifted her up, dragging her away from Sebastian's bruised body. "I'm injured, don't hit me, damn." He muttered, rubbing his shoulder.

"I didn't know you made plans to go into the mines." Said May, curiously, peeling off her backpack and damp sweater, and holding them in her arms.

Abigail struggled against Sam's grasp. "He promised me, like, a month ago, and he never took me." Sam let go, and Abigail crossed her arms, glaring towards Sebastian. "He says he's all worried about me, and that I'll get hurt, but it's not like I haven't been in the mines before."

Sebastian took off his soaked sweater as well, his shirt was damp with slime spots and sweat. "Exploring the first few floors is barely an adventure." He said, a little too smugly. Abigail walked over and smacked his chest again, Sebastian recoiling, holding his chest. "Ow! Why are you so mean?"

"You're a jerk!" Replied Abigail, crossing her arms once more.

"Come with us next time then." Replied May, leaning into the walkway to wave Emily to the arcade. "It got a little intense today, and we could use the extra help."

Abigail's eyes lit up, her arms slowly unfolding, until only her hands were clasped together. "Really? You promise?"

May turned towards Abigail after getting Emily's attention, a small smile spread on her face. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

"If she can slap as good as she can swing a sword, I guess she'll be fine." Sam said, shoving his hands into his pockets. A weak smile spread across his face as well.

Abigail squinted at Sam before she turned to May, wrapping her arms tightly around her. May dropped her backpack and sweater, hugging Abigail back; she could smell the soft scent of hair-dye in her hair. "You're the best! When are we gonna go?" She asked, excitedly, pulling away.

May rubbed her sore shoulders, kicking her backpack and sweater against the vending machine, and finally took a seat on the velvet couch, relaxing her tired legs. "Probably next week, I need some time to rest, my body's killing me today." She smiled at Abigail, and turned to Sebastian. " We'll probably go when it starts to rain, yeah?"

Sebastian sat on the edge of the pool table, nodding at May, and turned his attention to Sam. "Are you going to come too?" He asked, curiously, using his foot to bring his backpack and sweater closer to him.

Sam's eyes turned away from Sebastian and stared into the floorboards. "I don't think so." He replied, taking a seat on the table as well. His hands drummed softly against the dark oak.

May remembered the story that Sam had told her the first time he walked her home; _Then, this flash of light shot out from the woods, and hit Vincent, and he got knocked back. He wasn't hurt, but his skin was freezing when I ran to him, and he was shaking so bad... And then, the shaman started to charge._ She smiled sadly at him, understanding his unwillingness, though he wished her friend would change his mind.

Regardless, Abigail and Sebastian wouldn't take 'no' for an answer.

"Come on, it'll be fun!" Replied Abigail, jumping to her feet. She grabbed Sam's hand, and squeezed it. "Let's go exploring!" She said, enthusiastically.

"Is this about the shaman again?" Asked Sebastian, his eyes never leaving Sam. Sam shrugged, staring a hole into the floor. "You can't just be scared because of that one thing, man. Vincent won't even be around, and there's no shamans in the ice cavern, we'll be fine."

"Boys! Off the table!" Stated Emily, standing in the pathway of the arcade area. Both Sam and Sebastian slithered off of the pool table, standing in an awkward clump with Abigail while Emily walked around the table. May listened to their convincing arguments while Emily made her way to her, and ordered herself a glass of wine, and a plate of Gus's famous spaghetti. "You two look like you had a productive day," stated Emily with a smile.

May nodded. "Yeah, it was fun, for the most part." She said, returning the smile. Her expression turned to a small look of shame, as she stared at the trail of dirt and mud she and Sebastian left along the saloons hardwood floors. "Sorry about the mess, Emily."

Emily gave a small shrug, a smile still spread on her face, writing down May's order. "It happens now and again. Sometimes, Marlon and Gil will come down from the adventurers guild, and they bring a whole trail of slime with them." She chuckled. "A bit of mud can be mopped easily. I'm glad to see you and Sebastian are safe though."

May smiled at Emily's kindness and understanding, watching her walk to Sebastian, who ordered a plate of sashimi and a cup of mead. As she wandered away into the busy saloon, May rose, rubbing her aching thighs, and rose to join her friends at the pool table.

"Sam, come on, I even got you…" Sebastian's words trailed off, as he dug through his backpack by his feet, pulling out the slingshot the two had found in the mines. "This!"

Sam's eyes lit up, taking the slingshot from Sebastian's hands. "Is this a bribe?" He asked, pulling the rubber band, testing how far it would pull back.

Sebastian nodded. "Definitely."

Sam sighed, letting the rubber snap back into place. "I guess I'm in."

* * *

The four stood outside of the building, all of the huddling beneath May's small umbrella, while she and Sebastian smoked, trying to keep their cigarettes dry. The rain poured softer now, and the crashing sound of thunder ceased, though nearly everyone's backs were soaked. They joked about Sam eating the whole pizza in May and Sebastian's absence, and Sebastian was surprised to hear that Abigail had beaten Sam in a game of pool.

"I guess I'd better be going home." Said Abigail sadly, staring at the sky. "My dad'll kill me if I come home after eleven again." She shoved her hands into her jean pockets, her eyes staring up at Sebastian.

Sebastian glanced at Abigail, pinching the his burning cigarette between his index and middle finger. "You want me to walk you?" He asked, tucking the cigarette between his lips.

She nodded. "I'm not done giving you shit about not taking me to the mines." She said, jokingly.

"On second thought, Maybe I'll stick around a little longer." He replied. "I don't want to get hit again." He smirked at Abigail, and May swore she saw him wink.

Abigail's eyes rolled, and she took Sebastian's hand. "Come on." She said softly. She looked over to May and Sam, the only two left under the umbrella. "See you guys around!" She shouted. "Have a good night!"

"May! Bring me coffee tomorrow!" Shouted Sebastian. "Night Sam!"

Sam's arms waved widely, nearly knocking the umbrella from May's hand. "Goodnight my friends!" He shouted. May winced away from Sam's loud voice, until his attention turned towards her. "Well, dear Flowers. Need an escort home?" He asked, a wide grin spreading on his face.

May looked towards the walkway to the farm. "I wouldn't mind, I just feel bad since the farm's out of the way." She replied, pinching the cigarette between her lips.

Sam stepped closer to May, the umbrella finally protecting his body from the rain. "Don't worry about that. There's actually a few things I wanted to talk to you about." He said, his grin spreading further across his face. Sam linked his arms through May's, and led her towards the path to Flowers Farm. "Onward!"

May and Sam marched through the rain, walking around the large puddles that formed in the town square, the only sound was the rain against the umbrella and their heavy footsteps. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She asked, staring up at Sam. "Is it about the mines?"

Sam's smiling face turned slightly grim, and his eyes turned down towards his feet. "Not really, but, yeah, that too, I guess." He stared at May, shoving his fists into his sweater pocket, his arm still linked with May. "I don't really want to go. I'm worried that something bad's going to happen…"

"Why'd you say yes then?" She asked, taking another drag from her cigarette. Her eyes glanced away from the dark path towards Sam, seeing his eyes focused on the pavement.

"Partially this," he started, pulling the new slingshot out of his sweater pocket. "Partially… When I saw you and Sebastian come into the saloon," He shrugged, staring into the darkness of the road towards the farm, and began to ramble. "I noticed how beat up you guys looked, and seeing Abigail so desperate to go into the mines, I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you guys. I know how Abigail can be when she wants to do something, she's persistent, and sometimes reckless, and I know Sebastian can space out. I know we don't know each other that well, but the burn through your pants doesn't look that good either. I don't know, I feel like if I'm there, you might be a little more safe."

May blew a cloud of toxic smoke from her mouth, her eyes fixed on Sam. "Sounds like you have a hero complex, Moore." She joked, nudging Sam with her shoulder.

Sam shrugged in response, his eyes focusing on the incoming darkness. "I just don't want to see anyone get hurt again." He said, bashfully. He stared over at May, a sad smile spread on his face. "You guys are important to me."

May's face flooded red, and she felt thankful for the upcoming darkness of the path. It was the first time, since moving to the valley, that anyone said that she was important to them, without mention of her grandfather's legacy. A wide smile spread across her face, and for a moment, she felt pride. "You're important to me too."

"Duh." He jested, nudging May back with his shoulder.

"Also, you've been really honest with me." Said May, speaking more to herself than Sam. Her attention was brought to him once more, her eyes trying to make out the dark outline of his body. "You're weirdly honest to someone who's a near stranger, actually."

"You're barely a stranger, you're one of the gang." He un-looped his arm from her, and wrapped it around her shoulder. "And it's nice to talk to someone like this."

"You don't talk to Abigail or Sebastian like this?" She asked, a little surprised. She tossed the butt of her cigarette by bus stop's lot.

"Not often. We're all friends, but have there own thing going on a lot; they like to tease me when I start to talk personal like this, and sometime's there a little too 'couply' for my taste."

May's eyes widened. "Wait, they're dating?" She asked, shocked.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. "Not officially, Sebastian won't even admit he likes her." He chuckled. "But you saw them flirting outside of the saloon?"

May rose an eyebrow, despite Sam not being able to see it; the only thing she could remember was Abigail smacking Sebastian. "That was flirting?" Her voice coated in disbelief, though she thought back to Sebastian winking at Abigail.

"Might as well be." Replied Sam. "He loves getting attention from her. Abigail is crazy about Seb though, they've been close since they were young. One time, when me and her got drunk at the saloon, she admitted that she'd liked him since they were kids."

"Wow." Replied May, unsure what to say.

"Yeah." Sam said, his voice softening. "So, since you've been here, it feels nice to not have to worry about being a third wheel, and I never seem to be in the middle of their awkward flirting at the end of the night since you're there."

The two walked through the darkness in silence, the distant porch light of May's home now illuminating most of the way. Sam took his arm off of May, and ran into the rain, looking at the slowly expanding Flowers Farm; a few more trees were filled with tappers, and her crops spread more along the mountain terrain. May finally got around building two bee houses.

"Yoba, this is starting to look more and more like a farm now." Sam said, turning his attention back with a grin. "How did you even get so many crops in the ground? How do you just, water them everyday? Doesn't that take forever?" He asked, his voice filled with awe.

May shrugged, walking towards Sam. "I got a few sprinkles, which help, and Alex helped me get most of the crops planted and-"

"Oh my god! I was suppose to ask you something!" Sam grabbed May's shoulders, and swayed them front and back, his excitement plain on his face. "What are you doing on the 20th, Flowers?"

May allowed the enthusiastic man continue to move her, while she stared at the top of her umbrella, trying to remember if she had anything scheduled. "Probably just farming. Why?"

Sam let go of May's shoulder's and grinned widely at her. "My birthday's on the 17th, so we're all going to get wasted at the saloon, probably. It'll be fun! You can bring Alex if you want. Man, he and I haven't hung out since we were kids!"

A smile spread against May's lips; she had been trying to figure out a way for Alex to get to know her new friends better, and a perfect moment had fallen into her lap. "Yeah, sounds great." She said, her grin matching Sam's. "Should I bring anything?"

Sam raised an eyebrow at him. "Did I just not say to bring Alex?"

"Aside from that, dork." She said, playfully shoving him.

"Whatever you want, snacks, drinks, maybe that crack coffee Sebastian's been crazy for?"

May nodded, trying to remember which gems in her backpack Sebastian had said Sam liked. "Alright, sounds good."

"Mind if I see your phone for a minute?" He asked, suddenly. May shrugged, bringing her phone from her pocket and passing it to Sam. "Oo la la! Two new texts from Alex and... Who's Michael?"

May smiled, shaking her head. "A friend from the city."

"Well, regardless..." His attention was distracted as he typed into the screen. "Here's my number, and if you miss my birthday, I will personally send Abigail to come kidnap you from wherever you are." He grinned, handing back the cellphone.

"Why not you?" She asked, putting her phone into her sweater.

Sam shrugged, his grin cheekily spread across his face. "I'll be kind of drunk, truthfully. Anyways, your lover and friend await your response, and I shouldn't go home too late, I don't want to wake up Vincent."

"Want my umbrella?" Asked May, feeling bad to leave Sam in such miserable weather, alone.

He nodded, accepting the handle in his hand, and ruffled May's hair. "The pink looks nice on you, by the way. Super stylish. I'll see you around, Flowers! Send Alex a heart emoji from me."

May rolled her eyes, chuckling to herself. "Night Moore." She replied, and ran from beneath the umbrella and into her home.

The inside of May's home was dark, cool, and comfortable. After turning on the few lamps in her home, she quickly stripped out of her damp clothes, setting her phone on the table. After carrying her dirty laundry into the bathroom, and setting them into the laundry basket, she quickly jumped into the shower, trying to not get her hair wet, and washed all the dirt and sweat from her body.

As she washed her legs, her eyes were drawn to the small burn that the slime had given her. The skin around it was scorched, a dark red, dry, and a little swollen. The centre of it was slightly pink, and the skin around it looked as though it bubbled a bit. She winced, touching the centre of it, feeling a sharp sting on her calf, and thought it would be better to just leave it alone.

Once she felt clean and fresh, she wandered into the main room of her home, pulled on a t-shirt, shorts, and a pair of underwear; finally, she had taken her hair out of the tight bun it had been in all day. Peaking beneath her bed, she noticed the small cat, still cuddled into the corner, peacefully sleeping; to her surprise, she had eaten while she was gone, her food and water half empty. Suddenly, a knock came to from her door, startling her.

Upon opening the door, she was surprised to see Alex, standing out in the rain; his green sweater was soaked, as were his jeans, and a small smile was on his face. "Hi, uh, I'm sorry to drop in so late." He said, bashfully, staring around the inside of her home. "Is it weird? I don't know, I just, really wanted to see you, and." His words fumbled out of his tongue, his eyes glancing at everything except May. "It's late actually, maybe I should."

May smiled softly, and grabbed his hand. "Get in here, you're gonna catch a cold." She led Alex into her home, his skin cold and wet from the rain. Quickly, she dodged into her bathroom, grabbing a towel, and tossed it to him. She dug through her dresser next, looking for any mens clothes one of her old friends gave her. "What are you doing here so late?" She asked, grabbing a large pair of sweat pants.

Alex rubbed the towel through his hair and against his face. He peeled off the wet sweater from his skin, his white shirt beneath was drenched as well. "I didn't hear from you all day." He said, a little embarrassed. "And you never really talked to me since I helped you on the farm that day, and I don't know, I freaked out a little, so I just..." May held an armful of clothes, her baggiest pair of sweatpants and an old "Mac's all day breakfast" t-shirt she had stolen from an old co-worker. "I just had to see you."

May smiled at his embarassment, and shrugged a little, walking towards him. "Sorry about that, I was in the mines all day, and then went to the saloon for a bite to eat." She replied, handing Alex her clean clothes, and standing on her toes to kiss the side of his jaw. "Go get changed; just drop your wet stuff in the laundry basket, I can wash them for you."

Alex's face tinted red, and he nodded, walking towards the washroom. When the door shut, May quickly stuffed her ores, a few of her new-found gems, and her old wooden sword into a chest, and brought out her watering can for the morning. When Alex emerged from the washroom, he looked clean and dry, though the shirt was a little too tight on his arms and chest.

"Sorry about that," May said softly. "It's the biggest shirt I had."

Alex tried to shrug, his muscles bulging through the thin fabric. A small smile spread across his face. "My muscles look huge in this shirt. I feel like if I flexed, it would tear right off of me." A smile spread on May's face as she rolled her eyes, and she sat on the edge of her bed. She patted the edge of it, inviting Alex to come sit with her, he happily obliged. "There was something I wanted to talk to you about." He said, softly.

"Me too." She said, resting her head on Alex's shoulder.

"Oh? What about?" He asked, curiously.

May turned her neck, trying to stare up at him. "You brought it up, you first." She said, softly.

Alex stared down at his hand, his palms open. "This is going to sound bad." He started, closing his hands into fists; May's stomach twisted slowly. "But, I wasn't too far behind you and... someone when you were walking, and I need to know, are you seeing other people?" His eyes turned to May, looking sad and desperate. "Because, if you are, I don't think we should continue this anymore."

May thought back to her walk with Sam; Sam, who was always playfully flirty, who always liked to have his arms around people. May could understand how Alex got the wrong impression of the two of them, and she shook her head. "Naw, Sam's just a friend." She replied, taking her head of his shoulder to stare up at him.

"Are you sure?" He asked, his face unchanged. "You two seem really close and comfortable out there."

"I'm sure, Sam's just a weirdo." She said with a smile. Her hand gently snaked down Alex's arm, and took hold of one of his closed fists. He opened it, and their fingers intertwined. "Like Me."

"You're not a weirdo." He said softly, while pressing his lips to her forehead. "You're amazing. Now, what did you want to tell me?" He asked.

"Lots of things, now." She replied. "First off, were you intentionally following me and Sam down the road?"

He shook his head. "I was coming to see you anyways, but you two were already heading down the path. I was going to stop you but... I just didn't know how... I thought I would be interrupting something."

"Why'd it take you so long to come inside?" She asked softly, squeezing his hand.

He shrugged, his muscles stretching the shirt again. "I wasn't sure if I should come in at first." He said, sadly, his eyes reaching his hands once more; he stared at May's hand, rubbing his thumb against her skin. "I was scared that if I came in here, I'd just get hurt, so I just stood outside, deciding if I should or not."

May nodded, understanding. "Last questions." She said, resting her head on his shoulder once more; Alex gently rested his head on hers. "You remember how you said that you'd try to get to know my friends better?" She asked. Alex nodded in response. "Well, everyone's getting together for Sam's birthday, we're having a party at the saloon on the 20th. Do you want to come with me?"

Alex turned his head to look down at May, raising an eyebrow at her. "You sure it won't be weird if I just show up with you, uninvited?" He asked.

May shook her head. "Sam said to bring you, if you wanted to come, that's why he walked me to the farm, I think."

A small sigh fell from Alex's throat. "I guess, what time?"

"No Idea. Probably around 6, that's when everyone meets at the saloon normally."

Alex nodded, and rose from the bed. "Alright, well, I should probably start heading home." He said, gently.

May's eyes stared up to reach his. "Don't you..." She started, her voice quiet. "Don't you want to spend the night? I mean, I'd feel bad if you had to walk back through the rain..." She mumbled.

Alex's face lit up red. "Do you want me to?" He asked.

May's blush matched the tint of Alex's face. Slowly, she nodded, and moved to the edge of the bed, closest to the wall. She turned to lie on her side, hoping to give Alex as much room as he needed. "Sorry my bed isn't any bigger."

Alex walked around the room, turning off all of the lamps, aside from the one by the bedside table. "It's alright, we'll just have to lie close." He said softly, walking towards the bed. He lied beside May; she herself, wishing she had something better than her old, lumpy mattress. Their bodies were pressed against one another, and Alex reached around, turning off the last lamp.

"Goodnight." May snuggled into Alex's hard chest, and closed her eyes. She listened to the softness of his breath and the pounding of his heart.

"Goodnight, babe."He said softly, wrapping his arm around May.

The two lied in silence for near 10 minutes. May's face felt hot, despite her aching body, she had felt wide awake. Alex's arm tensed on top of her, and the two continously shifted, moving closer to one another, until May's face was burried in Alex's neck, her lips incredibly close to his skin.

"You awake?" He whispered, breaking the silence that rose between the two.

"Yeah, I am." May replied, her lips gently brushing against his neck.

Alex's head tilted down, and May's tilted up, their foreheads pressed against one another's. Slowly, their lips gently touched, and butterflies fluttered in May's stomach. Alex's hand softly caressed up her back, following her neck towards her cheek, while May's hands rubbed against his chest, shoulders and neck. Her fingers raked through his hair, and a quiet groan escaped his lips.

The two lovers' hands explore one another, May's hand carefully crept beneath Alex's tight shirt. Alex's lips explored along the exposed skin of her jaw and neck, softly sucking against her skin. May softly moaned, loving the feeling of his mouth on her skin; his fingers slowly crept along her side to her waist, gently tugging at the hem of May's shirt, slowly lifting it, exposing her belly button. He broke away from the kiss for a moment, nearly overcome with lust; he stared at May through the darkness. "Am I moving too fast?" He asked, near out of breath. "Is... This alright?"

May's heart was pounding, and she smiled, kissing him softly once, before replying, "Only if you do first." She whispered, seductively. Alex grinned, kissing her deeply before taking his shirt off. Alex fumbled with May's shirt in the dark, carefully pulling it over her head, before his lips began to explore her skin once more.


	13. Chapter 13

Authors Note: I am sorry for the lack of updates. For those of you who do not know (meaning you haven't glanced at my profile lately), I have a binder that is filled with head-cannons, lore, timelines, dates and plot for this story, and recently it has gone missing. While I am trying to find it, my updates will be slow as I am writing through memory, as well as trying to re-write my lore without making it contradict what I have already written. I thank you all for your patience, and I will try my best to post more of this story once more. - Jethisis

* * *

Warning: Gore, maybe? (Description of a wound), sexual themes.

May's eyes slowly fluttered open to the sunlight that filtered through her cottage window; her thin, summer blanket was pulled up and over her shoulders, covering her nearly naked body. Her eyes felt heavy and her bones were stiff and aching, making her regret that she stayed up so late the night before. Carefully rolling out of bed, she let out a yawn, and began to shuffle towards her small bathroom. As she gently pushed the door open, May noticed the familiar silence of her small house, and glanced around quickly. She hurriedly paced towards her window, staring around her crops, and peaking inside the window of the hen house; there was no sign of Alex.

Entering the washroom, she felt a heavy weight of regret and anxiety wash over her body. _Did we go too far last night? Does he still want to date me? Is he embarrassed of me now? Is this only a fling?_ Thoughts whirled and spiraled around May's head as she brushed her teeth and combed out her hair, her eyes staring at her exhausted reflection in the mirror and the blanket that had loosely wrapped around her shoulders. She let it drop, staring at her chest and collarbone now, her eyes investigating the numerous love bites that freckled along her upper body and crept close to her neck.

Picking up her blanket, she wandered into her small living area and tossed it onto her bed, where it belonged. She quickly pulled out a white t-shirt that would hide the purple-ish marks that spotted her shoulders and chest, a dark pair of jeans, and new undergarments. she changed quickly, pulling her white shirt over her head, and took a seat on the edge of her bed. Between her inner thighs were more smaller bites, speckled on her skin like constellations, and May felt herself feel more ashamed and regretful. As she pulled her jeans along her legs, she winced suddenly, the burn on her calf stung like fire as the rough fabric rubbed against her shin.

Once her jeans were on, she pulled her the pant leg higher along her leg calf and moved her back closer to the wall, crossing her burning leg over her other thigh. She stared intrigued at the wound from the slime that had attacked her in the mine. The tender pink flesh transformed overnight to a deep red burn, the center of it filled with puss, which gently leaked out. The dried outter crust around the inflamed skin looked as though it was wet; it morphed into a white, moist ring around the soaked, bubbling burn. It stung terribly after her pant leg had caressed it, and the scarlet mark was inflamed. May decided after her chores, she would hurry towards Doctor Harvey's office and get it examined.

After a small breakfast of toast and coffee, she lifted her backpack onto her shoulders, and quickly made her rounds; her chickens were eager to see her that morning, and a few of her crops flourished overnight. Every so often though, she would flinch; her pant leg brushing against the tender flesh, which would send a jolt of pain up her thigh. Once her crops were picked, her eggs were collected and whatever she was willing to part with was placed in her shipping box by her porch, she nearly started to head towards town. Suddenly she stopped, remembering Sebastian's request; " _May! Bring me coffee tomorrow! Night Sam!_ "

She quickly walked into her house, and decided to drop off her tools, setting them in one of her chests. Her eyes caught her cellphone, that sat on her nightstand; the screen light was on, reading 'two missed calls'. May nearly dove for the phone, hoping to Yoba it was Alex, but to her disappointment, and her surprise, Michael had rung her twice. _Why's he calling so early? Most of the time, he's not even up until twelve._ May wondered to herself, holding the cellphone in her palm.

Slipping the small metal phone into her pocket, she quickly washed out a thermos, dried it, and returned outside to fill it with coffee, letting Smokey out along the way. After grabbing her wallet, knowing she'd need her identification to show Harvey, she slipped it, along with the thermos into her bag, and slowly began her aching shuffle towards town, and pulled out the device once more, deciding she should call Michael back. She pressed the phone against her ear, listening to the dial-tone, until a familiar voice answered, four rings later.

"Michael's morgue and dead bodies incorporated, no refunds."

May rolled her eyes, but a wide smile cracked against her lips despite her discomfort and pain, as she continued her way towards the doctors office. "If I was the police, you'd probably be arrested."

The sound of people talking filtered into the phone, along with laughter, and the clatter of plates; May wondered if Micheal was at work, but thought against it, hoping her friend was smarter than that. "Firstly, Mayfly, why would the police be calling my cellphone? Second-"

"Because of the bodies." She responded, sarcastically.

"Secondly!" Micheal nearly shouted, forcing May to pull the phone away from her ear. "What the shit, man, I called you yesterday! I thought you were eaten by a horse, or something."

"Horses don't eat meat." May replied, shaking her head, on the brink of laughter.

"You keep telling yourself that, but they do, and they will come for all of us, because no one is safe." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "And better yet, what if I was dying? What if I needed to confess my last words to you? What if I never told you about my undying love for sports? Huh? Did you ever think of that?"

May was nearly cackling now, stopping in her tracks. "You hate sports, Dork." She snorted.

"That's why it's a dying confession, excuse you. It's suppose to change everything you know about me, so I can die as mysteriously as I lived." May's laughter slowed into a soft chuckle. "God, it's so good to hear you laugh again. So, where were you last night?" He asked again, more casually now.

"I was out most of the day, went into the mines with Sebastian-"

"Who's Sebastian?" Michael asked, excitedly. "Is that your other boyfriend?"

May's face flushed a soft red, and continued her slow limp towards town. "Shut up, he's a friend. Anyways-

"You're a miner?" He asked.

"Shush. Kind of, I guess. Anyways, we went exploring, and then to the saloon with our other friends, Abigail and Sam, then I went home."

"It's weird hearing that you have other friends than me." He said in a sheepish tone. "Like, people I don't know, I mean. Anyways, haven't you seen your man?"

May's face continued to turn a darker shade of scarlet, and quietly admitted to Michael, "He spent the night last night, and had to take off in the morning." She muttered, only telling half of the truth.

Michael nearly squealed from excitement. "You slept with him, didn't you?"

"I did not!" May shouted in return, silently thankful she lived so far from town, that her loud voice wouldn't carry through the trees towards nearby ears. She felt the stress of her morning weigh on her chest, and her worried thoughts spiraled through her mind once more.

"First-date-May." He laughed through the other line.

"We didn't have sex!" She repeated, quieter this time.

"Everything but?" He enquired in a smug tone. May didn't respond this time, her cheeks burning up. "I knew it! How was it?"

May's eyes stared down at her slowly moving feet, their conversation had embarrassed her; Micheal knew her bad habits when she started dating, and she didn't want to admit to Michael that Alex vanished in the morning, as many before him had. "It was... Yoba, why are we talking about this? Why did you call me?" She asked, passing by the bus stop, the halfway mark between her place and town.

"Oh, that," He said in a non-chalaunt manner. "I'm coming up for a visit in a few days."

May rose her eyebrow as she walked. "Oh?" She gasped, tilting her head into her phone. She was thankful of the drastic turn of conversation, that his focus was no longer on Alex. "What day?"

"The eighteenth, 'til the twenty second." He replied, his tone still casual, as if they were talking of the weather instead of last minute plans for a visit. "I'd stay longer, but I only got a few days off of work." Micheal pulled his phone away from his ear, and May listened to him mumble to someone, before speaking to her again. "Listen, I gotta go, the shops swamped."

May's eyebrows rose, and her voice was filled with disbelief. "You're at work?"

"Yeah," He said, may could hear the sound of him shuffling the phone around, the clatter of plates and muffled shouting sunk through the phone line. "I'm in the kitchen."

May's eyes rolled as she left the shade of the trees and her path turned from dirt to stone. "You're a jackass."

"Love you too." Micheal said in a cheery tone. "I'll call ya later."

The line went dead, and May was still filled with confusion as she hung up the call. After turning her phone on silent, too embarrassed to have Michael call her at the clinic, she slid it into her pocket, wondering what drove Micheal to decide so suddenly that he'd stop and visit her way out in the valley. She quickened her pace, realizing how close she was to town, and how uncomfortably her legged burned; her forehead was caked in sweat, and she was thankful that the clinic was a few short minutes away.

By the time she stepped into Harvey's Clinic, her burn felt wet, raw and aching after her morning rounds and the walk to town. Her teeth dug into her lower lip to keep herself from whimpering, her steady pace from leaving her home had turned into a quick limp. Maru looked shocked after seeing May's distressed face, her staggering limp, and her pant leg was beginning to stain a deep red colour. Maru quickly dashed from the counter, and lent May her shoulder to lean on, and lead her to the back room; white walls covered the interior, and green screen seperaters divided the few beds. Maru led May to the one closest to the door, and carefully helped May.

"I'll go see where Doctor Harvey is," Maru said in a soft tone. Her pace quickened as she dodged into Harvey's office; May sat up on the bed, carefully rolling up her pant leg to expose her wounded flesh, fixating her eyes on the wall to keep herself from staring at it. Maru returned after a few minutes, and took a seat near May, digging through the small cabinet that sat near the bed. "Doctor Harvey is just finishing up with a client right now." Maru said in a quiet tone, her attention on the blood pressure cuff, ear thermometer, and a clipboard with a pen attached. "So I'll be taking your information and vitals for him, and he'll be around shortly." Her eyes took a long, hard look at May's leg, and her eyebrows shot up, though she said nothing.

While Maru attached the blood pressure cuff to May's arm, she asked if May had any identification on her. With her free hand, May quickly passed Maru her wallet from her backpack, which had her birth certificate, and an old drivers licence she barely used. As she turned on the pump for the blood pressure cuff, Maru's eyes carefully read and reread May's I.D. An eyebrow rose and she gave a puzzled look to the injured woman. " _This_ is your name?" She asked curiously.

May nodded, her eyes darting away from Maru's while she flipped through her two piece of ID. "Just don't tell anyone, alright?" She asked, feeling frustrated at the name she was born with, what her father had chosen for her. It felt like a permanent stain on her life. Maru nodded in agreement and quickly wrote down May's vitals. Next, Maru took her temperature, stating that May had been running a fever, and continued to ask her various questions, such as any allergies or current illnesses. To both,May had said no.

Doctor Harvey entered the room, walking in a brisk pace, while Maru rose to greet him, handing him the clipboard and offering the mustached man her chair. "Thank you, Maru." He said politely, as he took a seat at the now-empty chair, reviewing May's information, when his eyes were drawn to the blistering wound upon her calf. "What happened to your leg?" He asked in an informative manner, reaching into his white coat pocket to grab a small flash light.

May heard the light click on as she spoke. "Yesterday evening, I had gone to the mines, and a slime attacked me." She said, remembering her foolish mistake when she fought, and how Sebastian saved her.

Doctor Harvey nodded along as she spoke, slowly trailing the light over top of her raw flesh. "Had you done anything to the wound after the attack?" He asked.

May thought back to Sebastian's quick motion, and the purple mushroom he rubbed onto her fresh, bubbling skin. "A purple mushroom was rubbed into the wound." She said softly, worried that Sebastian might of infected her with a disease.

He nodded again, clicking his light off and turned towards May, reading the contents on her clipboard. "That is normally the protocol if you can't reach the clinic when slimes attacks. It is strange though..." His eyes briefly skimmed over the forums, and thr doctor stayed quiet for a moment. May leaned back on her arms while the he thought. "Had there been any irritation to the skin? Or possibly sweat that had gotten into it?"

May's face flushed as she thought back to her night with Alex; her legs had straddled him, and caressed his thighs, stomach and rib cage. She remembered the blankets and sheets rubbing roughly against her legs while their bodies rolled and eagerly grabbed one another. Most of all, she remembered the heat that had existed in her small cottage; despite having the windows open, their foreheads and skin were coated in sweat from the heat that they had caused.

"Yeah, I guess." May started, quickly thinking of a lie to tell between her teeth. "It gets awfully hot in the cottage, and I do toss and turn in my sleep. And then I had to farm this morning, so my jeans were rubbing against the fabric a lot."

Doctor Harvey nodded as he wrote, his eyes focused on the paper. "Well, for the night, we will have to keep you at the clinic." His eyes peered at her over top of his glasses while his eyebrows rose along his forehead. "You do have a high fever currently, which we will try to break, and your blood pressure seems to be alright for now. I can offer you antibiotics and a light pain killer to help the pain, and as well, we will have to clear some of the dead flesh, and get rid of the pus." He set the clipboard on the cabinet, and folded his hands together in his lap. "But if your fever worsens, or you start displaying symptoms including high blood pressure, chills, or vomiting, I will have to recommend that we get you to Zuzu City Hospital." A look of desperation fell over May's face, while the doctor grabbed a folded gown from the bottom of the cabinet; her skin went white and she felt her heart plummet into her stomach. Doctor Harvey seemed to have noticed, and carefully, he reached out and placed a hand on her shoulder as he offered her the gown. "It'll be alright, May. Those are only for extreme cases, and I am required to inform you of them. You will most likely be alright, but it is best if you stay here, so we can provide you with the care you need." May nodded sullenly in agreement, while Doctor Harvey rose from his chair. "I will return in a moment, I just have to grab a few things to clean your wound, and shortly after, we will move you to a new bed. Please feel free to change while I'm out."

While May carefully extended her leg, as a rush of anxiety pulsed through her veins. She grew worried that she would end up in the Zuzu City Hospital again, still fearing to return there; the thought of the hospital brought up memories of her mother and grandmother's death, and how it was her fault. Quickly she kicked off her boots, and carefully shuffled her pants down her body; she stared awkwardly at her thighs small hickies, and quickly peeled of her shirt. After pulling the gown over her head, past her waist and tied the back together, May lied on her back, staring at the white and grey tiled ceiling. As she waited, she let the thin lines that divided the square blocks of the ceiling blur into white and silver blotches.

Doctor Harvey made quick work of cleaning her leg. After snapping on a pair of gloves, he offered May two pills and a large glass of water. She swallowed the bitter pills and quickly gulped down her drink, despite Harvey's instructions to slow down. He quickly began to dab the wound with a wet substance, sending hot shivers through May's leg, while he explained that she would be getting the area around her wound to numb before he would proceed. May's toes curled and uncurled as she winced at the needle that stabbed into the fat of her calf three times, though slowly, it dissolved, until all her leg felt was the heat, and a sense of pressure.

May stared into the ceiling as the doctor worked; she didn't want to see him carve away the white, wet flesh that ringed around the throbbing burn. She felt her stomach turn, feeling the delicate work of a scalpel touch her leg, and drag along her skin, though she felt no pain. May tried to distract herself as he cleaned the pus of her wound, spending nearly an hour getting it, along with her decayed flesh out of May's body. She turned her head to the clock that was near the doorway of the clinic, surprised to see it was nearly 2:30.

May only glanced down to watch Harvey wrap her leg; the small speckles of blood sunk into the bandaging, only to disappear after more and more gauze wrapped around it. May turned and sat at the edge of the small bed, Harvey offered her his assistance on standing, as well as carrying her boots and clothing. Her calf felt weak as he led her towards the private, curtained room towards the back of the clinic, and helped her take a seat.

"Maru will be taking it from here." He informed May as he set her clothing near the end table by the bed. "I have another client to see today, but I will be in the building if you need me." He smiled warmly at May, and gave her a short nod. "I will check on you before 8:00, please, make yourself comfortable."

After Harvey left, and Maru had returned and gave May a small cup of different pills, another glass of water and her wallet, she was left in solitude. May collapsed onto her back, and reached over to her pants, grabbing her phone. She skimmed through her two messages while she swallowed the medicine and drank her water; one from Micheal and one from Sam.

Micheal: _Long text, but I'll be on the 9:00 am bus, because it's the only bus to the valley, on the 18th, dont forget! I can't call tonight, piled on a bunch of double shifts before I visit. Horses are evil, May, you can't believe their devilish lies_

Sam **:** _Hey Seb wants 2 know if u have his coffee_

May replied a small message to Micheal; alright, I'll meet you at the bus stop, and decided to call Sam. She held the phone to her ear, and listened to the dial tone, until Sam finally answered after nearly six rings.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hey, it's me." Said May, staring into the ceiling and she spoke.

"You know most people text, right?"

May could hear her own voice as Sam spoke, remembering when Micheal had called her first, and that was her own response. "Yeah, I know." She said, her wounded leg's toes pointed straight, and then upwards. "Can you tell Seb that I can't deliver his coffee?" She asked.

Through the line, she heard the distant sound of Sebastian's voice. "Is that May?" He asked, Sam replying, "Yes, she's not bringing coffee." The sound of the phone muffling hummed through the earpiece, until Sebastian's voice chimed through, speaking as his breath tapped into the phone line. "Why aren't you bringing coffee?" He asked in an anxious manner.

May stared around her small, green curtained corner that she'd be spending the night in. "I'm at the clinic for the night." She said simply.

"Woah, what happened?" He asked, while Sam's 'is May alright?' filtered through the line.

May gave a small shrug while she held the phone to her ear. "Yeah, it's just from the slime splash, and I have a fever, so they want me to stay, but I'll be alright."

"I thought we cleaned that?" Asked Sebastian in a confused tone, while Sam repeated his question.

"We did, it just, uh-" May thought for a moment, and deciding to try her last lie on Sebastian. "I rubbed it raw, tossing in my sleep."

"Uh-huh," Said Sebastian in a sarcastic tone, and May could picture a smirk on his face. "Sure." May listened to Sam beg his question one more time. "So, will you be out tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I will."

May listened to the muffling of the phone once more, and Sam's voice barreled through, as if panicked. "May! Are you alright?"

May held the phone away from the ear as he shouted. "Yes, Yoba, no need to yell." She said in a patient manner, while snuggling into the bed, trying to get comfortable.

"Why are you at the clinic?" Sam asked.

"I got a burn on my leg, and I guess it got infected." She said, giving a simplified version. "They want me to stay overnight because I'm running a fever."

"Oh, that sucks." He said in a sad tone. "Anything we can do to help?" He asked.

May crossed an arm over her closing eyes as she thought. "Yeah," She said suddenly. "Can you let my cat in at night? And maybe out in the morning too?"

"Yeah, I can do that." He said. "Anything else?"

"Make sure she has food in the morning? Even if it's the tuna from Joja Mart." She replied, feeling herself growing tired.

"No problem." Sam said happily.

"'Kay, I'm gonna let you go." She said in a lazy manner, feeling the pain killers kicking in. "I'm gonna take a nap."

"Alright, sleep well, Flowers." Sam said.

"Goodnight, Moore." She said in response.

May guessed that Sam passed the phone to Sebastian. There was a long, quiet pause, followed by Sam's voice; 'Say good night, don't be rude!' Sebastian said quietly into the phone, his breath hitting the receiver once more. "Good night May."

"Good night." She said in response, and quickly, Sebastian hung up the phone. May carefully reached her arm out, and gently placed her phone against the end table, keeping her other arm over her eyes. Her breathing came out softly; despite her spiraling thoughts, she felt pleasantly relaxed as the pain killers washed over her. As her closed eyes wandered through the darkness behind her eyelids, sleep came easily, but still, her mind wondered what would come of her and Alex now.

Her nap only lasted a few hours; her phone's vibrating against the metal night stand woke her from her sleep, along with the stinging pain that crept from her wrapped wound. May sat up quickly and a wet compress fell off her forehead; she glances around an unfamiliar, dimly lit place until her memory clicked in, remembering she was to spend the night at the clinic. Another cup of pills and a glass of water sat by her phone, which she lazily picked up and pressed to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"May?" A familiar voice called from the other line.

May's eyes stayed relaxed as her palm rubbed into her eye, wincing as her burn began to throb. "Oh, hey Alex." She said in a quiet tone, trying not to call the attention of Harvey.

"Hey," He said, sounding anxious and worried. "I heard that you were in the clinic for the night." He tried to make this sound casual.

"Yeah, I am." May said, turning her legs to allow them to hang off of the bed, her other hand began to scratch her scalp and untangle her hair. "I'll be out tomorrow."

"Is something wrong?" He asked, his voice coated with concern.

"No, no." She said, trying to ease his worry. "Just a little thing."

"I see." The phone like stayed quiet; May took the opportunity to quickly take her medication and water, and glanced to the clock, reading that it was only 7:24. Finally, Alex spoke in a soft tone, while May listened to the sound of his foot steps through the line. "Listen, can you meet me outside? I wanted to talk to you today." He asked.

May tried her best to stand, putting most of her weight on her good leg. "I can try." She said casually, and with that, Alex hung up the phone. After pulling on her boots, May stood on her good leg, and quickly dug through her lightened backpack to grab her cigarettes and lighter. Slowly, she limped from behind the curtains, and towards the lobby, using whatever walls or doorways she passed by for assistance.

She was surprised to see Maru still sitting in the office. Her nurse hat sat on top of the desk, while she skimmed through numerous forms, until her eyes quickly turned towards May. She raised an eyebrow in a casual manner, while her soft voice spoke. "May, you understand that once you are in the clinic, I can't permit you to go outside."

May felt her heart sink into her stomach, her cellphone in one hand, and her cigarettes and lighter in the other. She squeezed them slightly, while she muttered. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Maru glanced behind her, staring into the door that led to Harvey's office, and turned her attention back to May, her voice dropping to a whisper. "Listen, if you come back in before 7:45, I can let you out." She said in a quiet, devious tone. "Just knock once on the door and I can open it, otherwise, it's locked." A sly grin spread on Maru's face as she stood from her desk, and carefully snuck around the counter.

"Maru, you don't have to do that." May begged, but Maru pressed on, crouching behind the counter as she slipped towards the door, and unhinged the lock.

Maru shook her head in response as her hand clasped the door nob. "I know how Sebastian gets if he doesn't have a smoke." She said, her eyes fixed on the package in May's hand as she turned the door nob. "Remember to knock when you want me to let you in." Slowly, she opened the door, a small whine creaked from the hinges.

May thanked Maru, and gave her a small squeeze around her shoulders. "You're the best!" She whispered, before ducking into the hot, summer night, and the cool breeze that crept up to the town from the ocean. May felt her hair wildly toss in the wind, and sat with her back against the wall, worried that her gown could blow open; that's when she had noticed Alex.

May stared at the silhouette that crept through the dusk, watching Alex carefully climb along his slant of the roof with steady steps. As he got to the flatter part of it, he sat on the edge, and carefully swung himself down, landing on his feet. He jogged away from his home and towards the clinic, his eyes fixed on May. "What's with the gown? And your leg?" He asked loudly, as he approached.

Before May had the chance to explain, she felt the tightness of Alex's arms around her, squeezing her into his chest; May felt her face flush, her arms wrapping around his back, feeling the hard-earned muscles that hid beneath his shirt. "They make you wear one if you stay here." She said in a quiet, hushed tone, slowly pulling her arms back. "And be quiet, I'm not even suppose to be out here."

Alex's eyes glanced down at her calf, tightly wrapped in sweat soaked gauze. "What happened there?" He asked, worry filling his voice.

May gave a small shrug, unsure what to say to Alex. _Had he not even noticed last night?_ she wondered to herself; Alex had been all over May the night before, and she was surprised to see he hadn't saw. May offered a simple explanation, another lie. "I got a burn, and it got infected." She said in a matter-of-fact tone. "It's just one of those things that happen some times." May was well aware that the burn had to be terribly dirty for an infection to look like a slime burn, she assumed Alex didn't know.

And right she was. "That's terrible." He said, his arms still around her shoulders, one hand lightly caressing her messy, pink hair. "I hope you feel better soon."

May nodded in his arms, unsure whether to hold him again, or to pull out of his grasp. Quietly, she asked the question that had been bothering her through the whole night. "Where did you go this morning?" She asked, her voice sounding desperate.

Alex's eyebrows rose, his hand leaving her hair to tilt up her chin. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to worry you." He said apologetically, May watched his grass-green eyes turn into a look of sadness, while his hand gently caressed her cheek as it clasped her chin. He stared down at his feet for a moment, before reaching her eyes once more. "I snuck out to see you last night." He started, his voice matching the hush quietness of May's. "And I didn't want Gran waking up and not seeing me in bed, she would have panicked or something; I can't do that to her. I just didn't want to wake you to tell you I was leaving, because," His hand gently clasped the back of her neck, and pulled her in close, his forehead resting against hers. "You were so cute when you were sleeping."

May felt her cheeks flushing a deeper scarlet than she had this morning, and ducked her head down to hide it. Alex's arms wrapped around her again, holding her close into her chest; the smell of sweat and cologne filled her nose as her hands reached up, hiding her face. Alex chuckled, letting a hand caress her hair once more, and quietly, they stood in one another's arms; Alex's voice was the first to break the silence.

"I gotta head back in." He said quietly into her ear.

May couldn't help but raise an eyebrow, a small smirk spread on her face. "Why'd you sneak down the roof in the first place, it's only, like, eight?" She asked.

Alex gave a small shrug, a wide grin plastered against his lips. "It's more fun like that." He said before pulling May in for a hard kiss. Her eyes closed as Alex tightly held her, his lips pressing hard against her own. He only stayed like that for a moment, before pulling away and walking backwards towards his home. "I'll text you, alright?" He said softly.

"Alright." She whispered loudly, and watched Alex run towards his home. In a quick motion, he jumped as high as he could, and grabbed the roof, carefully pulled his body onto it. May had her phone in hand, already sending a text to Alex as she lit up a cigarette. 'you do this often?' she asked.

When Alex was no longer in sight, and her cigarette had burned to the filter, she tossed it to the right of the building, and gave a quick, hard knock onto the door. Maru opened it in a matter of seconds, letting May push her body through the small crack that had been exposed. Quickly, she guided May back to the bed; May stared at the clock, which read 7:40, and patiently, she waiting Doctor Harvey, knowing he'd be around in to check on her soon.


	14. Chapter 14

"These were brought for you this morning," Maru said in a professional tone; she stood with her back straight, and in the pathway of two curtains, cupping a clip board in her hand and dressed in her uniform. "After we reviewed your vitals and wound this morning, doctor Harvey believes that you are ready to be discharged. He will meet you in the lobby to give you a prescription for your antibiotics and some pain killers."

May accepted her clothes lazily into her arms, and watched Maru take quick steps out of her curtained room. May struggled to untie the back of her gown, her fingers unable to tug the knotted strings out, until finally, she grew annoyed, and roughly peeled the gown off her back and over her head. She tossed it on the white sheets of her bed, and quickly unfolded the clothes that were brought this morning, assuming that Sam had sent them. There was a grey tank top, and a pair of black shorts, no socks, or undergarments. After changing, she began to brush her fingers through her hair, wishing she had her tooth brush or at least a different pair of socks, maybe even a better night's sleep, only to hear Maru call for her once more.

"May?" She asked in a polite tone. "Are you decent?"

May's hand stopped combing. "Yeah, is everything alright?" She called.

"Yes, everything is fine." Maru peeked her head around the corner, her small happy grin replacing her professional look. "They're here for you."

May rose an eyebrow as Maru giggled, pulling away from the curtain; May listened to her foot steps turn back towards the front desk. Quickly, she tugged on her boots and stood up; slowly, she put her weight onto her other foot once more, her burn only throbbed now. After tucking her socks, which managed to become black with dirt overnight, she stepped out of her curtain room, making her way to the lobby once more; behind the door that separated the two rooms of the building, she could hear the familiar voice of Sam, pestering Maru.

"So, will the streets be safe if we release her?" May couldn't help but roll her eyes as she pushed the door open; Sebastian wore all black, had a backpack on, and a magazine open in his lap, his face looking annoyed and his eyes not skimming the words. Abigail stood by the pictures that hung on the wall, staring at their inspirational words and typical sunsets as she stood in a black summer dress and hiking boots. Sam leaned on the counter towards Maru, a plastic snake wrapped around his arm, wearing a blue t-shirt and tan cargo shorts; he was the first to notice May. "Have you been locked up too long, May?" He asked, walking towards her, and grasping her shoulders. "Are we slowly going to have to re-introduce you to society?"

Abigail snickered, shaking her head while Sebastian rolled his eyes. May shrugged from Sam's grasp, swatting his hands away. "Yes, yes, I won't terrorize the villagers." She said in response, glancing over to Maru. "How long should Doctor Harvey be?" She asked.

"Only a few more minutes." She said, her attention turned on the forums that sat in front of her. "Please, take a seat while you wait."

May took a seat close to Sebastian, and Sam took one beside her, tossing the rubber snake in the corner of the room with the rest of the toys were. Abigail stayed at the wall, not paying attention to her friends. As Maru rose from her seat and walked into the back office once more, Abigail glanced back, and fixed her eyes on Sebastian. As the door closed behind May's nurse, the tension of the room grew heavy; May could sense the storm cloud over Sebastian's head as he brooded quietly, staring into the flimsy, shiny paper, and Abigail trying her best to reach his eyes. May glanced over to Sam, raising an eyebrow, while Sam silently whispered to her.

" _Tell you later_."

Abigail sighed loudly, her eyes falling on May next. "Glad to see you're okay. I got to take off though." May stared at Abigail; her personality seemed diminished, her normal glow that overtook her face wasn't there anymore. Despite the smile that plastered against her lips, her eyes looked sad and distraught. "My dad wanted me to help with the shop this morning, but I bailed on him."

May nodded to Abigail, accepting her lie, and stood up, walking towards her. "Thanks for stopping by." She said softly, offering her sad friend a hug.

Abigail happily accepted it. "No problem." She said quietly, while she pulled away. "Let me grab your number, I'm really in need for some girl time." Her voice was like a whip when she suddenly, as if her words were no longer for may.

Regardless, May offered a kind smile. "Sure thing." After Abigail pulled out an incredibly old flip-phone, and May slowly put her name and number in a contact page, Abigail stared towards Sam and Sebastian, not saying a word. May struggled to type on her friends old phone, but when her number was placed in her phone, she closed the page. May look at the home screen, staring at a picture of a pixelated version of Abigail and Sebastian lying near the tombstones in the graveyard; they seemed happy together.

Abigail took her phone back into her hand, clapped it shut and slipped it into her pocket. She turned her head, and offered Sam a smile. "I'll see you later, Sam." Her eyes fell on Sebastian, who kept his eyes on his open magazine. Abigail frowned at him, and turned towards the clinic door.

"See you later, Abs." Sam said, giving her a small wave as she opened the door. She didn't seem to notice as she slipped outside, nearly slamming the door as she left. May and Sam nearly jumped from the sound, but Sebastian didn't even seem to notice. May wondered quietly what had happened between the two, wishing that Sam would tell her, herself being too afraid to ask.

The door that separated the clinic and the waiting room opened, and Doctor Harvey strolled out, wearing a casual sweater and a collared shirt beneath, instead of his usual white doctor's coat. "May Flowers?" He said in a professional tone.

May looked towards Harvey and strolled over. "Yeah?" She asked, though already expected what he was about to say.

Two bottles of pills were cupped in his hand. "Alright," He started, grabbing one of the pill bottles. "These are your antibiotics." He shook the bottle. "Take two a day, twice a day, twelve hours apart. These ones," He shook the other bottle now. "Are light pain killers, which you can take as you need, but not more than two, every four hours, as you can see on the labels." He handed May the bottles, and his arm reached over the counter. "Now, I just need you to sign these release forms and- Hey!" He called, turning his attention to Sam. "Those are for patients who need them!"

May turned her head, seeing Sam sitting in one of the two wheelchairs that sat in the lobby. He spun in circles as he spoke to Doctor Harvey. "Just warming it up for May." He said, stopping, and then pulled up on the back wheels, rolling back and forth.

Doctor Harvey frowned at Sam, while pulling a clipboard and pen from the counter. "May will not be leaving in a wheelchair," He turned his attention towards May once more. "But I do recommend that you take it easy for the rest of the day."

"Aren't all patients suppose to leave in wheelchairs or something?" Sam asked. Doctor Harvey's frown darkened, and Sam rose from the chair quickly, shoving his hands in his pant pockets. "Sorry."

Doctor Harvey turned to May again. "After you sign this release form." He repeated. "You can leave." May quickly filled out the form, signing her name and the date, and handed it back. "Alright. If you experience any additional pain, you break out into a fever again, or the wound becomes infected once more, I encourage you to return."

May nodded and thanked the doctor. He said a polite goodbye before returning to his office, leaving May, Sam and Sebastian alone in the lobby. Sebastian rose and walked towards the counter to drop the magazine. May looked at Sam. "You seem comfortable being in a wheel chair." She said casually.

"I would never walk again if I had one of those." He said with a grin, following May towards the door to outside.

May noticed Alex as she stepped out of the clinic, and stopped in the doorway; he stood against the wall of his home, shaded by the large oak tree that grew nearby. May felt the temptation to walk over, when Alex's eyes fell on her. Often, he would offer her a grin and stroll towards her whenever they saw one another in town, but today, his eyes quickly looked away, turning towards the river. His hands quickly dug into his pockets.

"You're slowing down the line, Flowers." Said Sam, nudging May out of the doorway. She stumbled over the small doorstep, and Sam quickly grabbed her arm. "Whoops!" He said loudly, trying his best to keep May from tumbling to the ground. "Didn't mean to knock you over."

May glanced back at Sam as she regained her balance. "Jeez, I only stopped for a second." She mused, pulling her arm from his grasp. After turning her attention to Alex's home, she glanced around the wall, tree and tried her best to peek around the corner of the house, and a frown fell across her face; Alex was no longer there.

"Alright, to the farm!" Sam said excitedly while Sebastian shut the door to Harvey's clinic. He began to pull his black hood over his head, staring at Sam with a look of annoyance and frustration. May stared, confused, wondering why Sam wanted to head back to her farm. Sam stared back and forth between his two friends. "What?" A look of seriousness on his face. "Are we not going to walk our injured friend home?" He asked, his attention on Sebastian.

"Sam, I just want to head home." He complained. May glanced over to him, watching the grey clouds swirling over his head, as if a storm was going through his mind. He shoved his hands in the front of his hoodie, and prepared to turn on his heel. "I'm just going to take off, alright?"

Before Sebastian could make a move, Sam quickly wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him in. "Oh, no you don't." The blonde haired boy said, a wide grin on his face. "If you leave, you're just going to sit in your room, and brood, and be mad, and that is not on the schedule."

"Sam, if you don't let me go, I will punch you." Sebastian replied, his voice serious and grumpy

"You wouldn't 'touch'a golden hair on my head." He replied, his voice filled with confidence.

May lit a cigarette while the boys bickered, pinching the filter between her fingers. Her eyes were continuously drawn to Alex's home, and her throat felt tight with annoyance that he had not come to say '" _Hi_ ". While she took a deep drag off her smoke, her mind wandered, trying to find a way to justify him ignoring her. ' _Maybe he didn't see me? Or he did and he didn't recognize that it wasn't- No, that's not possible, my hair totally gives it away now. Maybe that wasn't Alex then? It could of been Gus, or somebody..._ ' Her thoughts spiraled, like a tornado in her mind, her eyes focused on the burning tobacco between her fingers. Suddenly, her eyes snapped to the house once more, seeing something move in the corner of her eye, and there, she saw Alex spying on her from around the house.

"Hey Flowers," Called Sam. Her head jerked towards her friends, who already started on the path to her home. Sam seemed extremely pleased, but the grey clouds over Sebastian's head were darker now than before. "You coming?"

May glanced back to Alex's house, and once more, he was out of sight; May's throat tightened, and her hands balled into fists. Quietly, she wished that her friends did make their own way home, after a terrible sleep, the chores she'd be doing and Alex avoiding her, she felt grumpy. A sigh crept from her throat, as she started walking towards her friends, knowing that it would be unlikely that Sam would let her walk home from the clinic alone. "Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." She replied, feeling her burn throb lightly with each step she took. "Sorry about that."

Sam rolled his neck as he and Sebastian waited for the pink-haired girl; Sebastian lit up a cigarette himself and blew a cloud of smoke from the corner of his mouth. Once May had finally caught up to the two boys. Sam held out his hand, and May, unsure what to do, high-fived him. He rose an eyebrow. "I was offering to take your bag." May blushed, and Sam laughed, watching her peel off her backpack. "Were you looking for Lover-boy?" Sam asked with a grin.

She handed her backpack to Sam, rolling her shoulders now that their familiar weight was gone. "Something like that." She said in response, though thinking of Alex filled May with annoyance.

While the three began to walk towards the farm, Sam pulled on May's large, grey backpack, and stretched out an arm. "I know another Lover-boy," He said, wrapping an arm around Sebastian's shoulders. "Who's having a little trouble in paradise." A playful grin spread across his face.

Sebastian stared at the ground as he walked, flicking the end of his cigarette idly. "It's not like it's a group discussion, Sam." Sebastian muttered, letting his black hair fall in front of his eyes.

"Anything can be a group discussion, Sebastian Callihan." Sam said surely, his other arm wrapping around May's shoulders, and pulling them both in. "See? We got the group part, and we got a topic-"

"I don't want to discuss Abigail." Sebastian sighed, his other hand pulling his hood further down his face.

May glanced over at Sebastian's hidden face as she took a drag off of her cigarette, still confused on what was going on. She couldn't shake the burning need to know and slowly, blew out the smoke. "Why?" She asked; she rose an eyebrow, despite Sebastian not being able to see it. "What's going on?"

"Nothing." He said quietly, though his voice sounded angry. He shrugged off Sam's arm, and tossed his barely-smoked cigarette on the ground, and crushed it with his heel. "Everything's the same."

May could feel Sebastian's misery and anger as the three quietly walked towards May's place. Sam let his arm fall off of May's shoulders, and he grabbed the straps of his bag. "You carry this around everywhere?" Sam asked, looking discomforted as he rolled and tried to stretch out his shoulders, breaking the silence that fell over the three of them. May nodded, glancing between Sam and Sebastian, who quietly brooded. Sam frowned slightly. "What's even in here, rocks?" He asked.

May gave a small shrug. "Sometimes there is."

"You're wild, Flowers." He said with a grin, turning his attention towards Sebastian. "you gotta try this, May probably has arms like a... I dunno, a bear?" He guessed.

"I really don't want to." He sighed.

"Well, May can't try." He started. "She does this everyday... With her bear arms." May elbowed him, though her eyes remained on Sebastian. He seemed in no mood for Sam's annoyance; his head dipped lower, his mouth and nose covered by his long hair and his shoulders drooped down. Sam seemed to notice this too, and turned his attention to May again. "What are your arms even like?" He asked. "Give me a flex."

May rose an eyebrow with a grin on her face, her focus on Sam. She decided to give Sebastian his space, and encourage Sam to let him go when they got to the farm. "You aren't ready to see me flex." May mused, slapping her bicep casually.

Sam grinned in return. "Try me."

May flexed her arm the best she could, and did notice the difference. Her once soft, pillow-y arms had shrunk over the spring, and were replaced with mostly muscle; she saw the nearly defined line between her biceps and triceps, and May felt amazed, even proud of herself.

Sam nudged her, his playful grin still stretched on his cheeks. "Your arms are like toothpicks." He teased.

"Whatever," May said, her tone playfully impatient. "I'd like to see you do better."

Sam rose an eyebrow. "Is this a challenge, Flowers?"

May grinned. "You're damn right it is."

Sam rolled up the sleeve of his blue t-shirt, showing off his upper arm and shoulder. May rose an eyebrow, a look of impatience on her face. Sam winked at her before clenching his fist and flexed; his arm grew nearly twice as big when his muscles swelled. May was shocked slightly, surprised to see her friend's strength. "Gods." She said, her face grew frustrated staring at her seemingly toothpick arms. "I'm impressed."

"Of course you are." Sam said, with a humble tone. He unrolled his sleeve and covered his arms once more. "Why wouldn't you be?"

"Then why are you bitching about my bag?"

"I have weak a weak back." Sam replied, and May laughed, shaking her head. Her eyes fell on Sebastian, and beneath his cloak of hair, she saw a small smile on his lips. "By the way," Sam said with a smile, gently nudging May forward. They chatted as they quickened their pace, and May tossed the but of her cigarette to the ground. All they offered was playful banter, trying to keep the mood light despite Sebastian's cloud of doom. As they got closer to the farm, Sam nudged her suddenly. "You might wanna run ahead, there's a surprise for you." He nudged her harder this time, indicating her to go. May broke into a jog, despite the throbbing from her leg; she tossed her cigarette to the ground, not bothering to step on it.

May's eyes widened when she reached her farm; all of her crops were watered, picked and seeds replaced. Her hens wandered aimlessly, pecking at the ground at the seeds that had been thrown. Smokey basked in the sunlight on the porch, sleeping peacefully, without a care in the world. May couldn't believe her eyes the further she traveled into her farm. "Did you guys do this?" She shouted back at her friends as they entered her farm.

Sebastian took a b-line to the keg, while Sam jogged up to May. "It was Sam's idea." He shouted towards May, opening his bag, pulling out a thermos and filling it up with coffee. "He dragged all of us out here at like, 9 in the Gods damn morning, and if your coffee wasn't so good, I wouldn't of shown up."

"You can't farm in the dark, Sebastian!" Shouted Sam back, as Sebastian took a sip out of his thermos, walking towards his friends. His hair was nearly out of his face, and though he seemed in better spirits, the dark clouds still hung over his head. When Sebastian finally approached them, Sam suddenly, grabbed his face and squeezed his cheeks, turning Sebastian's face towards May. "And look at May's face, how happy she is."

Her cheeks hurt from smiling so much, and her mind lost all track of Alex. She felt relief and happiness; her night at the clinic was filled with stress and anxiety, as she woke up every other hour. She worried for her hens, wondering if her girls would be alright until the afternoon, and knew her crops would be parched by midday, unless they had rain. She was thankful for her friends as she thought back into the night, wishing she had asked Sam to care for her farm but figured that might of been too much to ask for.

In a quick motion, May ran over, throwing her arms around Sam and Sebastian, squeezing them tightly. "You guys are the best!" She exclaimed happily.

"Don't forget it." Sam said with a grin, letting Sebastian's face go, and wrapping his arm around May, squeezing her back.

Even Sebastian had a smile on his face, though his hands stayed in the front of his hoodie pocket as May hugged him. He nodded at her as she pulled away, and gave a small shrug. Despite the smile, he still seemed on edge. "Is it cool if I take off now?" He asked sheepishly, glancing between his friends.

Before May could offer to Sam to let Sebastian go, Sam rose an eyebrow. "And what are you going to do at home?"

Sebastian sighed, his hand scratching at his scalp beneath his hood. "I'm gonna go home, and smoke a bong, and do some shit on my computer, and try not to think of Abigail." He admitted. May had to tilt her head, noticing how small Sebastian's frame was, wondering how she hadn't noticed before.

"Then Yes, for the love of Yoba, go."Groaned Sebastian in a playful tone, wrapping his arm around May's shoulder. "Leave May and I to our hi-jinks that you want no part in."

Sebastian grinned, shaking his head. "I'll see you around, Sam." He said, clapping Sam's shoulder with his hand, and then turned to look at May. He nodded to her again. "Glad you're okay, May. If you're up to it, I'd be down to by some coffee tomorrow." And with that, he turned on his heel and headed for the mountain trail.

"Sounds good. Thanks for your help, Sebastian." She said as he walked.

"I love you, Sebastian!" Called Sam, much louder than May had. Sebastian waved, but didn't turn around. "You gotta say it back!" Sebastian stayed silent, and so did May and Sam, until he was out of sight. Sam turned to May, his arm still around her shoulder. "Ready for that group discussion now, Flowers?" He asked.

May rose an eyebrow. "There's only two of us, Moore." She responded.

"We're still a group," He started, and let his arm drop from her shoulders. "Just an incredibly small one." He led May towards her home, as she climbed the stairs, her burn suddenly ached as she tried to step. Sam quickly grabbed her waist, carefully helping May up each step; when they reached the top, May's leg began to throb. "I guess I shouldn't of made you run earlier." He said, looking awkwardly at May's leg.

"Probably not, no." Said May, smiling weakly. His arm stayed around her as he opened the screen door, and then the wooden door to her cabin. He kept his shoes on as he led May to the bed, and helped her take a seat. Sam walked towards the door and shut the screen, kicking off his boots. May peeled hers away, staring at her toes, which felt sweaty and uncomfortable, and took off her backpack. She felt Sam staring at her, and glanced over, raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Why aren't you wearing socks?" He asked, confused.

May frowned. "Yeah, you didn't pack me any." She said, grabbing the pills from her bag.

Sam grinned bashfully. "I was going to, but then when I opened the drawer, I saw all your..." His voice trailed on, and his cheeks tinted red as he explained. "And then I shut it, because I didn't want to look at it. I thought they would of been in a different drawer."

After May dry-swallowed two pain killers, her leg still throbbing, she gave Sam a confused look. "Why?"

"I don't know. I do." He said with a grin. May just shook her head, as she set her pills on the night stand, and tossed her boots towards the door; she leaned back slowly on her lumpy, springy, familiar bed, and felt happy to be home. "Besides," Sam said as he started towards the fridge. "I thought you would of worn yesterdays."

May looked over at him, raising an eyebrow. "They're really dirty."

Sam looked over at her, a puzzled, funny look on his face. "Your feet are that gross?" He asked in disbelief.

May's eyes widened, and she threw her head back, laughing. "No, Moore, my feet aren't gross." She chuckled. "I was awake all night," She explained as she pulled her legs on the bed, and slowly moved her body to lay on her pillows. "And I was bored and since I couldn't sleep, I wanted a smoke, so I was sneaking outside in my socks, because if I wore my boots, Harvey would of heard me kicking the wall or something."

Sam opened the freezer door of May's fridge. "That makes a lot of sense. It's stupid that they lock you in there after eight." He said, shrugging.

May leaned on her arms, almost sitting up. "What are you doing in my fridge?" She asked.

Sam reached in, pulling out a medium tub of strawberry ice cream and a grin spread wide across May's face. "Don't ever say I've never done anything nice for you." He said playfully. "Now, where are your spoons?" After directing Sam through her kitchen, May sat upright as he took a seat on the edge of the bed, with May's legs behind him. Quickly, he opened the lid of the tub and handed May a spoon, letting her take the first bite.

The soft, creamy taste of strawberries danced along May's tongue and cooled the back of her throat. Her hand wiped away the pink cream the touched her lips after taking her bite. "So, what happened with Abigail and Sebastian?" She asked, finally needing answers.

"Hm?" Sam asked, his spoon in his mouth. He took it out, and stabbed it into the hard tub as he swallowed. "Oh, yeah. They had a fight this morning." He explained, shrugging.

May crossed her legs, setting her burnt one on top, and filled her spoon again. "What happened?" Asked May.

Sam stared at the ceiling as he started to speak. "I guess last night they were a little..." He rolled his head towards May, taking his time to find the correct words to say. "Physically romantic. And then this morning, I saw Abigail drag Sebastian into the hen house to help her 'feed them'." He said, making his fingers do air quotes. "So I left them alone for a little bit-"

"They were fucking in front of my chickens?" May asked in disbelief.

Sam gently placed his hand on May's shoulder. "They were going to learn about it some day." May swatted his hand away, and Sam laughed, grabbing his spoon from the tub. He took out a large scoop, but only took a small bite from it. "I don't know what happened, I only left for like... seven minutes, just to go inside to hide my ice cream, grab your seeds and feed Smokey. When I came out, all I could hear was shouting from the hen house." He shrugged, taking another small bite. "I just let them yell it out and watered your plants because they got most of them already, and when they came out, I told them that we should see if you were out."

May frowned as she reflected on what Sam said, while he took the rest of the ice cream on the spoon into his mouth. "What were they fighting about?" She asked, while watching Sam struggle with the amount he had in his mouth

Sam looked uncomfortable as he ate, and he swallowed before he spoke. "Abigail wants to get serious." He paused, his eyes staring at May, he leaned forward suddenly, holding his forehead. "And Sebastian doesn't want to." He groaned.

May leaned over to look at Sam. "Are you okay."

"Brain freeze." He said into his lap.

Despite the snort May made, her eyebrows rose, and a confused look crossed her face while Sam slowly sat upwards, still looking in pain. "Anyways," She said, trying to pull Sam's attention away from his frozen skull to the question at hand. "Why?"

Sam thought for a moment, his hands holding his aching temple. "I don't know, I guess he's dreamy, and he has nice hair," A shit-eating grin pressed against his mouth as he stared into his lap, still holding his head. "And he has a motorcycle which screams romance."

May's face was a mix of disbelief and disappointed, her jaw agape as she stared at Sam, who began to laugh to himself. May reached behind her, grabbing one of the pillows and hit Sam in the head with it.

Sam laughed, swatting the pillow away from his head, while May dug her spoon into the tub, following Sam's pattern of taking a large scoop and eating a small bite from it. "Sebastian's just weird about things like this," Sam explained, raking a hand through his spiked hair while May leaned back on her few pillows once more, her legs still partially crossed. "I don't know, he's never been really big on change." Sam let out an awkward laugh, wiping the dried gel from his hands onto his shorts. "Robin use to tell a story about how when her and Demetrius started dating, Sebastian would start hiding stuff, trying to keep her at home." He laughed harder the more he spoke, shaking his head. "He was only two, so it wasn't really anything important, remotes, spoons, one time he stole Demetrius's engagement ring for Robin, but everything just ended up under the bathroom sink."

May smiled, thinking about young Sebastian and his antics, and she began to understand more of Sebastian and his life; All May could picture was her friend, dark circles beneath his eyes and pale skin, heavy, thick black hair, in a tiny black sweater and even tinier black jeans, which brought a smile to her face. May thought back on her few one-on-one chats with Sebastian, and began to realize that he was never too personal when they were together. Her smile dissolved, and she squinted for a moment, staring at the large pink glob on the end of her spoon; her thoughts turned to Abigail, and how angry she stared at him at the clinic earlier.

"What would change, anyway?" May asked, still feeling a little confused. "Like, isn't it just a label or something?"

Sam was about to speak, but then stopped. He thought for a moment, then stabbed his spoon into the nearly full tub of ice cream, and set the tub on the floor. He began raking his fingers through his spikey hair, pulling it down to cover his eyes. May leaned up on one arm, taking a small bite of her ice cream, watching her friend in confusion. He tried his best to make his mouth appear much wider, and began to slouch, slumping his shoulders forward. Lastly, he held two of his fingers together, pretending he was holding a cigarette, and began flicking the end with his thumb.

"It's not just a label, May, it's everything." Sam said, using a most hush, deeper voice, trying to mimic Sebastian. He took a drag off of his imaginary cigarette, and blew it upwards, as if letting the toxic clouds rise into the air. "Are fights would actually impact something, we could break up, there's too many variables. It's just easier this way." He took another imaginary drag, and began to make his voice sound more hoarse. "My name is Sebastian, I like cigarettes and you can barely see my eyes."

May watched Sam, a confused curve fell along her eyebrows, but her mouth stretched into a smile at Sam's impression. He moved one of his heavily gelled strands from his eye to stare at May; the two began to smile wider and wider, muffling and stuttering their chuckles until the cabin was filled with laughter. Sam buried his face in the pillow May had slapped him with, holding it against his chest as he leaned forward, letting out a high pitch laughter that he could barely contain. May lied back on her bed, barely holding her ice cream; she gasped and chortled, unable to breath from laughing too hard. Her stomach ached and her eyes began to close the harder they laugh. She sat up, slapping Sam in the arm playfully as she shook her head, her eyes brimming with tears from the laughter.

"Jealous much?" She stuttered out through her laughter.

"Honestly?" Sam asked, trying to get his composer back. He glanced over at May, who still giggled, and laughed once more. "A little."

* * *

Sam ended up staying until the tub of ice cream was empty, insisting that he should see the end of the tub since he took care of May's plants; she didn't seem to mind, Sam was a great distraction, helping May not think of Alex's strange behaviour from earlier. Sam was happy to talk about anything, and seemed to have plenty to say; he rambled on about music, and how a band called "February" was making it to the top charts, since they played a lot at skateboard competitions. He talked almost non-stop, but was happy to let May join in; he ended up talking briefly about Zuzu City, and May suspected that he seemed eager to go there.

"Oh man, I remember seeing a bunch of kids skating down the sidewalks, doing jumps and tricks, and they always had these crazy decked out boards; I thought it was the coolest thing.: He said dreamily.

May couldn't help but snort a laugh. "Yeah, sure," She said, shaking her head. "Until one day you're late for work and one of those kids come at you at full speed."

Sam chuckled. "Sounds unfortunate." He said; May grinned, but remembered the anger she felt at being seventeen and older, running to catch the bus, only to be knocked down. Her eyebrows fell, sinking past the top of her eyesockets; Sam seemed to notice. "That must of happened a lot, huh?" He asked.

May grinned as a sigh fell from her lops. "At least once a week." She glanced over at Sam, he grinned widely, and she couldn't help but smile in return.

As the day carried away and the sun started to set, Sam rose from the bed, holding the empty ice cream container in one hand, and the two spoons in the other; he started heading towards the sink. "I should probably start heading out." He said sadly, while dropping the metal spoons into the sink. "My mom's probably wondering where I am, since it'll be supper soon, and I promised Vincent I would help him with his homework."

May sat upwards, resting her weight against her forearms and smiled sadly at Sam, wishing he didn't have to leave. "Alright," She said with a slight sigh. "Need an escort home?" May offered playfully, tilting her head.

Sam grinned in response as he walked to the doors. "You are in no position to be a walking, Flowers." He knelt down, pulling his shoes on his shoes. His eyes met May's for a moment, and then trailed along her, stopping at her bandaged leg. He stepped into his other shoe, digging his heel to the bottom, and offered her a sad smile. "Let me know if you need any help in the morning, if your leg is still hurting, I mean."

May nodded, her leg dully throbbed, but she considered on taking Sam's offer. "I'll give you a call if I need a hand." She replied, She snuggled back into the bed, trying to get more comfortable, and suddenly, she sat up. "Wait!" She said quickly. "I gotta talk to you about something."

Sam quickly turned on his heel, a surprised look on his face. He leaned back on the door. "What's up?"

"May's face felt, and she felt disappointment swell through her chest. "My friend, Micheal, is coming up on the eighteenth and is staying for a few days." Despite the happiness she'd feel of seeing a new friend, she felt discouraged, "So I don't think I'll make your party."

Sam casually walked forward, and reached down to May, lying on the bed. His hands grabbed his face, and squeezed her cheeks forward, giving her a silly, open-mouth pout. "Bring him." He said with an air of seriousness. "I don't want any of my friends missing this." Sam walked back, and opened the screen door. "Alright, I'll see you around, Flowers." He said with a smile, and held open the screen door for an extra moment, allowing Smokey to patter inside. The screen door slammed shut, and Sam smiled at May from behind the glass. He waved and grinned, and after May waved back, he jumped off the deck and shoved his hands in his shorts pocket. He began to whistle as he walked through the farm, heading towards the woods in the south.

May flipped on the TV after Sam was gone, watching old re-runs of the basic cable's cooking network. She tried her best to blur out all incoming thoughts, and to become well-relaxed, to make up for her terrible night in the clinic before. Her head resisted though, her mind began to replay over and over Alex hiding from her and spying on her, her mind began to reply over and over, Alex hiding from her and spying on her, and she began to ask questions she wasn't able to answer. The more she imagined and questioned it, the angrier she got; by ten o'clock, she was out of bed, sitting at her kitchen table, her head resting on her hands and her elbows on the table. Her pills were taken and a hot cup of coffee sat in front of her, her phone sat beside it. She stared at the black screen, waiting for the ringer to go off; by eleven, she climbed into bed, and stared at the wall. She wasn't that surprised that Alex didn't call her.


	15. Chapter 15

Author's Note

1) omfg i didn't forget about this, I just didn't realize how much of a slump I got in for like 7 months. God I suck, I'm sorry. I'm back kinda, because I reeaaaalllly wanna continue working on this. I forgot how much fun it was to write about May. I've decided to leave ya'll with a long chapter to make up for the lack of time. Enjoy

2) my binder is gone forever, but I have gotten the plot mostly back. Updates will still sort of be slow unfortunately because I'm at work, but I do intend on this being a continued project. Thank you for your patience.

TW: Gore I guess? Description of a wound. Military action as well.

* * *

Chapter 15

May's nerves were on edge from the moment she awoke at five in the morning.

She sat on her bed, rubbing her palms against her tired eyes, groaning with exhaustion. The past few days felt as if they were blur and her mind groggy with fatigue; five hours was definitely not enough. As she pushed her hands away from her eyes and up through her scalp, she looked around the bedroom, it was pitch black. A tiny flash of light came from her phone every three seconds though it had no help in illuminating anything.

In a sudden snap, it was as if all her senses and thoughts returned at once. Alex's peculiarity from the day before pushed her on edge. The dark room was filled with the loud rumble of thunder shook the small cabin. It seemed as if the coming day would be filled with gloom. Beneath her bandage, her burn throbbed lightly, though it was less tender than the day before. She tried to ignore it, as she reached over to turn on her lamp; though the light was gentle, it was near blinding to May's eyes.

She grabbed her phone from the nightstand, squinting through the blinding light of her screen. Only one new text, Alex at 2:00 am. _Bastard,_ she thought bitterly to herself, glaring at the screen. _He knew I couldn't answer him._

She quickly read the message. ' _sorry i didnt say hi, didn't want to interrupt._ ' The message only made May more confused, and had completely frustrated her. After stretching out, she rose out of bed and she walked across the room to fill Smokey's bow. Her eyes flicked towards the calendar by the fridge and her heart dropped into her stomach. It was July 13th, Alex's Birthday. _Great, just great._ She thought to herself.

After a quick breakfast of toast, blue berries and coffee, May dressed quickly, pulling on an already dirty pair of jeans and a bra on beneath her pajama shirt. She pulled her pink hair into a ponytail, not bothering to brush out her rats nest that was beginning to form after a restless sleep. She grabbed a grey sweater since her umbrella was still in Sam's company, and pulled on her boots, dashing out into the rain once her hood was pulled up. Her hands held the fabric to keep the heavy wind from pushing it off; the thunder grumbled much loudly out here, and blinding flashes of lightning filled the sky. She sprinted inside the chicken coop, the girls were happy to see May after her disappearance yesterday, all of them being extra affectionate to her as she fed them.

With only a few crops to pick, none to replace and a delivery around 10:00, May spent the next two hours in her house, staring into her phone. She took her antibiotics, and half of a painkiller, her leg only giving a gentle throb as she walked. She kept her phone on, not bothering to lock it, and left it on her and Alex's old conversation to occasionally refresh it and hope there was more to the conversation. She re-wrapped her leg as she waited, placing a new bandage and gauze on it. She read Alex's message over and over as she worked, frowning as it grew more cryptic each time her eyes skimmed over the letters. ' _Did I piss you off some how?_ ' she texted in return once her calf was re-wrapped; her work was aggressive and tight compared to Doctor Harvey's from the night before.

By 9:30 she had heard nothing, complete radio silence. May had Sebastian's coffee in a new thermos in her back pack along with a few clean bandages and a bit of extra gauze. Her phone in her hand as she waited for Smokey to return from the rain. She slipped it into her pocket as the cat shook the rain from her pelt, and May slammed the door behind her, her confusion turning into anger. She began her way up the mountain trail, half storming, half limping. Her head facing the ground, the hood pulled far over her eyes to try to keep the rain off, though it easily soaked through her hood. She pouted to herself, her mind unsure what was going on, or of Alex's passive-aggressive text. She began to grumble to herself. ' _Why's he even being like this? I didn't even do anything. I thought everything was going fine but-_ '

May was greeted by Robin when she opened the door to her business. The two chatted until ten, the rain pounding heavily overhead and the occasional loud thunder rumbled overhead. May continued to ask about the furniture, trying to keep her mind preoccupied, and was happy to hear on the 17th, she would be having a sale. She gave Robin her phone number so she could be reminded; "You're my best customer, after all. I think you've spent more at my shop than the villagers put together." May crept down the basement stairs, still frustrated with each creaky step that never seemed to occur when Sebastian made his way down.

He was glad to see her as she knocked on his bedroom door, his room dark and smokey upon opening; the bright screen of his computer did little to illuminate the room. "How are you feeling?" May asked as he opened the door, his dark circles taking more shade than normal. His hair was a mess and his gloom seemed to carry on into today.

Sebastian only shrugged, stepping away from the door and inviting May into his room as he accepted the coffee from her. "Indifferent." He muttered, shutting the door behind him. "Sam's coming by later if you want to chill. We were going to do our Solarian Chronicles Campaign. How's your leg feeling?"

May shrugged, taking a seat at one of the cushions by the tea table; several cards were laid out in a map formation to make a town, a cave and a castle. "I don't know." She replied, and Sebastian rose an eyebrow, unsure what she was answering. "I'm suppose to be going to Alex's for dinner, but he hasn't said anything to me today. My leg's okay, I guess... It only stings a little." May's voice was quiet, staring down at her crossed legs, the gauze feeling tighter as she moved her leg. "I think Alex's mad at me."

Sebastian nodded in agreement. "He was acting weird yesterday." He remarked, taking a seat at his computer once more. He opened the thermos and brought it to his lips.

"You noticed?" May asked, surprise.

He nodded once more, taking a moment to enjoy his first sip. "He was hanging outside the clinic before Sam and Abigail and I walked in, but I saw him spying when we came outside." Sebastian grabbed a cigarette from the pack off his desk after setting down the thermos; he rolling the tube of tobacco between his thumb and finger. "To be fair though, he never hangs out in an area where we do all to often." He held the cigarette between his teeth as he lit it.

May thought about it for a moment, wondering if Alex was waiting outside for her, and figured, _Of course he was_. She kept her thoughts to herself as Sebastian tossed over a cigarette and his lighter. She pressed the filter between the lips and lit it. After taking a deep breath of the toxic clouds, she blew out the smoke, her eyes flicking towards her friend. "So, what do you think?" May asked, and in Sebastian's silence, she prodded him. "C'mon Sebastian, I don't know what to make of this."

"Honestly?" Sebastian muttered, his eyes staring down May. It seemed as if the passing night didn't blow away his dark storm clouds, his voice sounding as harsh as when he had spoke to Sam the night before. It sent chills down her spine. Suddenly he shook his head, letting a sigh escape his lips. "I don't like Alex." His voice was biting to May's ears and nearly stopped her heart, sinking with a feeling of grimness. He took another sip from his coffee.

"Why?" She asked without thinking, and in a moment, she already regretted it. She remembered Alex's words about Sebastian, ' _Well he's kind of a weirdo, he's really quiet, wears black all the time..._ ' Remembering the unkind thoughts that Alex shared of Sebastian, she wasn't really sure she wanted to hear what he had to say in return, feeling beside herself on the matter. It was too late though; she already asked.

His frowned darkened, staring at his computer screen, speaking as if May wasn't there. "Did Sam tell you why they stopped talking?" Sebastian asked, taking a drag off of his cigarette. May shook her head, but remembered Sebastian's vague explanation before; he didn't seem to notice and continued speaking. "When Haley first started hanging out with him and Sam, Sam had a crush on Haley. He still might, I don't know, we don't really talk about it... He stopped hanging out with the two of them because Alex didn't like Haley being alone with him, but he still wanted to be friends even if she didn't like him." He ran a hand through his messy hair. "They had a whole big fight about it..." He looked angry as Sebastian said this. "Sam was basically shunned because of Alex and for a long time... Sam didn't have anyone."

May felt her throat tighten at Sebastian's words. Before she could open her mouth to question him further, the bedroom door swung open. The two's heads shot over and Sam's wide grin was like the sun through the dark bedroom, a thin binder in his hand resting in his hand and May's umbrella in the other. "I'm hear to play! Man, you gotta do something about this lighting," He suddenly pulled his yellow shirt beneath his blue sweater over his nose. "And open a window, Yoba, it smells like an ashtray in here." His tone was energetic, his eyes, squinting slightly with a smile, were drawn to Sebastian as he flicked on the light. The bright fluorescent blinded both May and Sebastian. Sam's gaze then fell on to May, he looked pleasantly surprised. "Oh, you're joining us too, May?" He said, his nose and mouth still covered.

May shook her head _no_. "I'm suppose to be going to Alex's for his birthday dinner in a while... I think." She admitted gently, but still she felt unsure. She fixed her eyes on the table and she took another drag off of her cigarette.

Sam snapped his fingers as if remembering, not noticing May's distant stare. "I forgot our birthdays' were so close together." He said before taking a seat beside May on the floor, crossing his legs as she had. Sam's eyes still crinkled with his grin, setting his binder on top and the umbrella beneath it. Sam patted the other cushion nearby him as an invitation. "Come, Sebastian, join us on the floor."

Sebastian did join them, opening his high window to let out some of the smoke escape the closed space. The dark cloud still loomed overhead, following him like a bee to a flower and the heavy sound of rain filled the room, lightning occasionally flashing through the small window. He sighed before taking a spot at the table, taking his ashtray and pack of cigarettes with hi, and slid both to the center of the table for him and May to share. "Why are we on the floor right now?" Sebastian asked.

"Everything makes more sense on the floor, you should know this by now." Sam said in a matter-of-fact manner. "May was here, I'm here, you're here. We play our games here and write our songs here." He gestured his arms around casually. "It just makes sense." Sebastian rose an eyebrow, but a smirk pressed against his face as Sam spoke. Sam turned to May, his eyes glancing down at her crossed legs. "It's gonna sound weird," He said, his eyes flicking up to May, pointing at her calf. "But can I see it?"

May flinched slightly, her confusion turning away from Alex's peculiarity to Sam's strange question. She rose an eyebrow, but agreed. "Sure, I guess... Why?" She asked as she stretched out her leg towards Sam, resting it on his lap. She leaned over, setting her cigarette in the ashtray; ribbons of smoke clouded the air as it slowly burned away.

"I don't know, I wanna see what it looks like." Was Sam's only explanation. "I've never seen a slime burn before."

Sebastian also moved closer to look as May began to roll her pant leg above her knee. The wrap was digging into her skin, the gauze wrapped far too tight against May's leg. After tearing the medical tape away, she slowly began to roll the gauze. Sam and Sebastian both leaned closer to get a better look, Sebastian's eyes bordering fascination, though Sam's look was suddenly filled with worry.

"Yoba, did Doctor Harvey really wrap it that tight?" Sam asked.

May continued to roll the gauze, close to reaching the square bandage beneath it, her eyes focused on keeping the bandage rolled nicely so she could re-wrap her leg after. "No," She said in a bashfully. "I did a... Really poor job trying to change the bandage this morning." With the gauze removed, and rolled up perfectly, she set it on the table and gently lifted the bandage, tearing it away from the healing scab. It looked much cleaner now, the scab was already beginning to crust solidly, though several cracks leaked blood that stained the white bandage. Sam frowned at it, Sebastian's eyes growing wide.

"Damn, that slime got you good, huh." Sebastian said in near bewilderment.

May nodded, giving a small shrug. "Yeah, I probably should of gone to the clinic the same night." May suggested instead of telling them the brief instance it was infected. "I'm probably gonna have a scar forever." Despite knowing better, she reached out, tenderly touching the hard scab. It sent a shock of pain through her leg, making her quickly pull her hand away again.

Sam and Sebastian nodded as May wiped the droplets of blood that touched her fingers onto her jeans, and she dug through her backpack, grabbing the box of bandages to replaced the old one. Gently, she pressed the new bandage in place, wincing at her tender skin and wondered if she should of took the whole pain killer this morning. Clumsily, she set her leg on the table, away from the town layout and began to wrap her leg once more.

"May," Sam said, breaking the silence, both quietly watching May tie up her leg. "You suck at that." His eyes stared down at her messy work.

"Shut up." She said, the gauze slipping from her fingers, falling onto the floor and rolling away. May's eyes rolled to the back of her head with annoyance, letting a groan escape her throat at her clumsiness. May felt as if Yoba was working against her today.

"Here," Said Sam, lifting May's leg from the table and onto his lap. "Let me give you a hand with that." He grabbed the gauze, unwrapping May's awkward job until only the bandage was left covering the healing scab. Sam's work was more gentle than May's, as if experienced with handling wounds. May watched in fascination as the gauze perfectly held against her skin, just as Doctor Harvey had done before; it felt snug, but didn't cut off her circulation. "So, what time are you suppose to be at Alex's?" Sam asked, his fingers delicately working away.

"Before six, I guess." She sighed, running a hand through her thick hair. "I don't know, I think Alex is mad at me." May repeated, knowing Sam hadn't heard her ideas before.

Sam's face darkened for a moment as he taped the end of the gauze to the rest of the bandage; it felt comfortable on May's leg, not to thick on either end, and the bandage stayed firmly in place. Sam's face looked briefly distressed, as if remembering the situation Sebastian had spoken of before settling into a look of disappointment. "That sucks, I guess." Sam said in a melancholic way, his hands quickly leaving May's bandage, as if scared to touch her skin. "I guess you might not be around as much." His voice was quiet, May nearly didn't hear his gentle mumble, as if it were only for him.

May's heart felt as if it broke staring at Sam's sad eyes and Sebastian's angry gloom; she retracted her leg, crossing it in her lap once more. She reached across the table, grabbing her cigarette, which was nearly at the filter, and set it between her teeth. May had already guessed Alex's anger, his jealousy of May hanging out with Sam and maybe even Sebastian. It's what had made the most sense. After taking a deep and final drag, she butted it out in the glass ashtray.

The room stayed quiet; May stared into her lap, consumed by her thoughts as Sam leaned back, his eyes were watching the ceiling. Sebastian was the first to speak up, as if trying to break the tension. "So, what was that 'very important thing that can't wait until tomorrow or any other day because you will literally die?'" May looked up from her lap, watching Sebastian do air quotes; she raise an eyebrow, but she couldn't help but snort.

Sam's eyes widened, as if forgetting the reason he came over in the first place. He reached into his binder, pulling out three new card packs, nearly half an inch thick in a shiny plastic package. "My mom went to Zuzu to visit my grandma, she picked me up these while she was gone." May squinted at the packages, the reflecting package made it nearly impossible to read ' Solarian Chronicles game deck '.

Sebastian's eyes took a look of glittering greed, something May never witnessed as he picked them up, turning each package over in his hands. "Your mom is the fucking best." He said quietly, nearly whispering. His eyes flicked to Sam and then to May, who looked as confused as ever. "They're the newest map cards, situation cards and NPC cards." He explained, his voice boarding on the edge of excitement. "They were only released a month ago and they've been continuously sold out every time I've tried to order online."

Sam's distress seemed to calm a little, seeing Sebastian's dark clouds so quickly blown away and finally distracted. "Sebastian and I've played through all of the released cards so far, it was getting hard to make new campaigns." Sam smiled at May, though his normal physical friendliness seemed to cease; a look of worry sparked beneath his kind eyes. While Sebastian eagerly opened the cards, flipping through them though only looking at the art, Sam continued to speak. "Is your leg wrapped too tight?"

She shook her head. "No, it's perfect actually." She said, her hands finally beginning to unroll her pant leg to cover the gauze once more. "You're pretty good at it." She remarked.

Sam smiled, glancing to Sebastian who seemed to be in his own little world for the moment. "Vincent has a habit of getting hurt, somehow he's always finding a way to make trouble." He said casually, as if he didn't expect anything less from his little brother, a playful grin pressed against his lips. "I'm surprised you don't know how, especially with all those skateboard kids running into you." He said with laughter.

May scratched the back of her head. "I guess it was never as bad as this, normally I'd just put a band-aid on it."

May stayed in the company of Sebastian and Sam until around 1:00, just chatting over cigarettes, though Sebastian lit a joint around lunch time. "I normally don't get hungry otherwise." He explained, and May remembered how thin Sebastian seemed the other day. Sam took a couple puffs on it, though May declined. After a long day of radio silence, her phone vibrating in her pocket alarmed her.

Her heart stopped as she read the notification on the screen; 'New message from Alex Mullner 3'. May quickly unlocked her phone, her heart pounding quickly in her ears. ' _Dinner's been moved to 5:00 if your still joining us_ '. May's throat clenched, frustrated at herself for not knowing what to do. Since he had offered, she assumed it was okay to go. ' _Yeah, i'll be there if you still want me to_ '. A couple seconds later, he wrote back. ' _cool, see you soon_ '. May set the phone in her pocket once more and rose from her spot.

"I'm gonna take off, I guess." She said casually, rising from the floor.

Sebastian had the cards lied out in different map formations, taking quick notes in Sam's binder as he planned their story. The whites in his eyes were a deep red and it had been a while since Sebastian had said anything; May could tell he was as high as a kite. He looked up from his notes though, watching May rise. "Heading to Alex's?" He asked.

May felt both of their eyes fall on her, and she felt guilty when she nodded. "I guess, he texted me and asked if I'm still coming." She felt Sam's eyes lower away from her, and Sebastian's annoyed stare. "I'll see you guys later, okay?" She said, feigning a smile.

"Yeah, see you later, May." Sam said, giving her a cheery grin, his hand reaching under the table and handing her the umbrella. "Thanks for lending me this." A slight frown pressed against his lips. "Damn, your sweater is soaked, I didn't even notice."

May forgot about it herself, growing accustomed to the damp chill on her neck. "Yeah, I didn't have my umbrella this morning." She said, laughing a little awkwardly.

Sam unzipped his sweater. "Trade me," He offered. "Robin'll just let me toss it in the dryer and I can trade you back after." May couldn't help but agree. Her bones felt chilled in Sebastian's cool basement, the heavy rain cooling the summer sun of the valley. She peeled off her grey hoodie, and Sam snorted as he stared at her shirt. "Trade me shirts some time too. Do farmers just dress like that?" He laughed.

May glanced down, forgetting about her pajama shirt, a simple t-shirt that was covered in sheep that graved around her shoulders, stomach chest and back. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't help but break out into a grin as she tossed her sweater to Sam and he tossing his to May. "Yeah, we do." She agreed, pulling her arms through the sleeves and zipping up the front. Sam's heat had already filled the sweater, warming May's cool skin. "I don't think the shirt will fit you though."

"I'd wear it as a crop top." He laughed more.

Sebastian chuckled as well, just waved his hand to May, turning his attention from his cards to Sam. "You don't have the stomach for a crop top, dude."

"How dare you!" Sam exclaimed, covering his chest.

May laughed as she shut the basement door, quietly chuckling to herself on her way up the stairs. The journey through the rain wasn't as bad with the umbrella, her boots managed to stay dry and her body began to warm up in her dry sweater. A wave of exhaustion overcame her as she walked, her feet moving sluggishly, splashing through the forming puddles on the mountain trail.

May slipped inside her home, her eyes darting to the clock that read 1:30. After letting Smokey out for another bathroom break, she intended on hopping in the shower, quickly stripping away her dirty outfit by the front door and kicking it towards her bed. After turning the shower on a gentle warm, she stared at the pouring water and then to her neatly wrapped calf. May knew she couldn't copy Sam or Doctor Harvey's careful work, and instead, she let the faucet run, using the running water to wipe the sweat and dirt away with a soapy cloth, and held her hair under the faucet to wash it.

She lied on her bed, her body dry and, at least, her undergarments on. Her pink hair, which bled in the running water turned her ends a softer hue of pink, patches fading much faster than the warm pastel that started at her skull. She held her phone in her hand, lazily watching the clock turn to 2:30, and yet she felt no desire to rush and get ready. She watched the water stained ceiling, listening to the gentle purr of Smokey, who sat on the wooden chair in the center of the room, he seemed more comfortable with the storms now.

She finally rose at 3:00, despite her exhaustion, her mind racing back and forth between everyone's strange actions lately. She brushed her hair, using the blow-dryer to quickly dry it out though she frowned to herself. She wondered what was going through Sebastian and Sam's minds now that she was going home. She was curious about the fight that Alex and Sam had so many years before her arrival in the valley. Once her hair was dry and her blow dryer put beneath the sink, she stared at herself in the mirror and let out a sigh, pressing the hair that covered her forehead against the cool glass.

May was ready by 4:15; she wore the blue dress she had worn to sermon along with an old, grey cardigan. She couldn't find any tights or stockings, or even a pair of leggings that would cover the gauze. May knew she didn't have anything else to nice to wear to the occasion, the only thing available to hide her bandaged leg was muddy pairs of jeans. Her make up was carefully done, concealer to hide the dark circles that formed beneath her eyes, mascara, a little bit of brown eyeliner and her eyebrows were carefully groomed. She watched herself in the vanity mirror, flipping her hair this way and that, and decided it would have to be good enough.

She slipped her flats into her backpack and reached into her dresser. After fumbling through the drawers, she pulled an envelope that held a card. On the front was May's careful penmanship reading ' _Happy Birthday Alex_ ' with a small heart beside his name. She slipped them into her bag as well as her phone, and shouldered the lightened load, her tools set by the door. With her umbrella in hand and her old work boots on, she set out into the rain and made her way towards the town.

The walk was slow, feeling as though the town was further than normal; May listened to the pattering of rain on her plastic shield over her head. The sky shared the gloom she felt, this wasn't the first time May was stuck with choosing between a partner and her friends. She thought back on the choices she made before, how bad they impacted her on either side. Her steps lost whatever pep they had by the time the stone path finally emerged. Her mind was running circles about what the right thing was to do, her body feeling sluggish and tied, and even as she knocked on the Mullner household's door, she wasn't sure what the right answer was for her.

Alex opened the door, making May's heart jump into her throat; it was if his brief distance, his text never happened. A wide grin pressed against his mouth as his arms wrapped around her. "You're here," He said happily, his strong arms holding her tight. May's cheeks flushed pink, one arm wrapping around his shoulder, the other holding the umbrella outside his home. Slowly, Alex let her go, and smiled warmly down at her. "How are you feeling?" He asked gently, leading her inside.

May closed her umbrella and hung it up on the coat hangers against the wall as Alex shut the door. "Better than yesterday, I didn't sleep great though." She said gently, peeling off her boots and setting them on the rack. She grabbed her flats from her backpack and slipped them on in replacement. After grabbing her card and phone from her backpack and setting it on the hook as well, Alex took her hand, squeezing it softly as he led her into the kitchen. May assumed he was ignoring the issue that was hanging over head and decided for the moment, it might be best to do the same.

"So what did you do today?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation going.

May knew it was better to lie through her teeth than admit she had spent the morning with Sam and Sebastian; she bit the inside of her cheek trying to think of a quick answer. Despite the pleasantries, her tension felt high. "Oh, not a whole lot." She started, following Alex into the kitchen. "My harvest was small, so I spent the day reading and getting ready. How was your birthday so far?"

"Oh May, your leg!" Exclaimed Evelyn from the stove. She held a wooden board of four cook salmons, bringing them slowly to the table.

Alex pulled a chair out for May, allowing her to take a seat; George sat at the head of the table, looking surprisingly happy. He gave May a curt nod as she joined him at the table while Evelyn set the fish-covered wooden block in the center. "Pretty great so far, actually." He said, though smiled at his gran, taking a seat between May and his grandfather. "Went into Zuzu city with gran and Gramp's this morning for brunch, got to spend the day at the stadium watching the new recruits." Alex grinned as though it was a wonderful day. "We only got home about an hour ago."

George's head peaked under the table, staring at May's crossed legs and the bandage that wrapped around it. "Is farming really that dangerous?" He asked May in a gruff manner, continuing on with his wife's question. His eyes were drawn to May's eyes, which hardened as they fixated on her, waiting for an answer.

May shook her head, clasping her hands in her lap, squeezing them nervously as Evelyn brought over bowls of mashed potatoes, glazed carrots and cheese cauliflower. "Oh, I got this the other day when I was in the mine." She admitted casually, her hand's unclasping to gently touch the gauze; with Alex's current behavior, she thought it would be better to leave Sebastian out of it. "I just got unlucky against one of the slimes. It should be better in a couple of days, I guess."

George's eyebrows rose, looking impressed. "Slimes, huh?" He asked. May nodded again, setting her phone on the table over her card. "You must be a strong girl then, I've seen dozens of good miners go down for weeks from a drop of slime." He shook his head in remorse. "Those things are more dangerous than most people think."

Evelyn joined the table at the opposite end of George and gave him a loving smile. May watched Evelyn extend her liver-spotted hand to her; her eyes flicked to Alex who held George's and scooped up May's in his free one, his thumb rubbing her skin. May took Evelyn's hand and the three of them bowed their heads, May following in their fashion.

"Oh, Yoba." Started Evelyn, leading them through their supper prayer. "We thank you for the bright green grass and the trees around us. We thank your brother Ohmad for the gift of rain, the oceans and the rivers that live in our Valley home. We thank you for your sister, Arma, for the sun that graces the sky and your brother Horo, who gives us hope for the harvest and leads us to your pasture. Please bless this bounty before us and bring your graces to my grandson, Alex, on his special day." They all stayed silent for a moment, as if giving the prayer a chance to reach Yoba and his godly siblings, before they all let go of hands and began their meal.

"You really outdid yourself this time, Gran." Alex said with a grin, his eyes hungrily staring from the bowls to the fish. He stabbed his fork into one of the salmon, placing it on his plate.

"You say that every year, Alex." Evelyn said, though a thoughtful smile pressed against her lips.

"It's always true." Alex replied with a smile, scooping himself a spoonful of potatoes.

Evelyn made her and George's plate, while May helped herself to the final salmon, grabbing a spoonful of carrots, cauliflower and potatoes. As they ate, May began to relax slightly, thinking that they could forget the incident. The warmth of the food filled her empty stomach, May realizing that she had forgotten to eat lunch today. With such a large meal, May soon felt full and tired.

Dinner held many pleasantries by Evelyn who went shopping while George and Alex went to the stadium. She was excited to share the bargains she got for summer fruits from the deep south. She insisted she bought the whole meal their and only began cooking when she got home, and that the seeds could be grown this year. May listened with fascination, taking mental notes of how Evelyn prepared her garden. Alex and George talked among themselves about the new recruits, trying to decide who would be the best new runners for the Zuzu Zillionaires.

Alex and May cleared the table for Evelyn, as she pulled out a single layer vanilla cake from the fridge. May rinsed the plates, bowls and cutlery to make them easier to wash as Alex brought them over and wiped down the table. After the two of their seats at the table once more, Evelyn rose from her spot, lighting the two large bubble-lettered candles that read 22. Carefully, she lifted it, bringing it around to the birthday boy, who grinned widely at his grandmother. After setting the cake down, Evelyn kissed his cheek, a happy smile on her face. "Happy Birthday Alex!" She exclaimed. "Now make a wish."

Alex grabbed May's hand before he blew out the candles. It sent butterflies to her stomach, but she felt uneasy about it as she watched. She took a deep breath, but squeezed his hand and forced a smile. Evelyn cut four slices and served them. May took a bite, the sweet icing dissolving on her tongue. May remarked to Evelyn how tasty the cake was and Evelyn's cheeks spread into a wide grin.

Alex opened his few gifts afterward. Evelyn had picked out a new Jersey for Alex while she was out, the jersey signed by several different players. "Gran, you didn't have to." Said Alex in a heartfelt manner as she pulled the jersey over his head. She smiled lovingly at her grandson, reaching over for his hand. He took it, squeezing it warmly. George had gotten Alex a new weight set, which he had been asking for since before Christmas. He opened May's card next, inside were two tickets to the gridball championship game. Alex kissed May on the lips right then and there, making her feel a little awkward in front of his grandparents.

As May and Alex did the dishes, George and Evelyn in the living room watching their show before the news, Alex spoke. "Normally after dinner, we all watch the news together." He fixed his green eyes on May, a sad smile pressing against his lips. "You aren't leaving right away, are you?" He asked.

May did intend on taking off; all she wanted right now was to be home to sleep; the day wore long on her shoulders. Her mind felt like it was in a whirlwind, though all she could manage was pretending it was okay. Behind the sadness of his lips, his eyes seemed hopeful as he reached over and held May's. She stared at the empty sink, and back at Alex before speaking. "Yeah, sounds fun." The two dried their hands and May grabbed her phone before making their way to the living room.

Evelyn sat in a rocking chair beside George's wheelchair, their hands intertwine as the weather report began. Alex and May took a seat on the floor, Alex crossing his legs and May tucking her legs to the side, trying to keep her dress from rising. May made a mental note of the upcoming forecast, trying to think of a plan for the days the rain didn't pour. As weather turned to local events to an update on the Gotoro Rebellion, May's phone began to buzz. She checked the screen, one new message from ' _the coolest kid you know_ ', making May's eyes roll, but the message below it intrigued her and sent panic down her spine. ' _call me when you get this, its an emergency._ '

"Who is it?" Alex whispered, turning her head to May and glancing at the screen, his eyes widening slightly.

' _Fuck._ May thought to herself; it was Sam's name he wrote into her phone and she never bothered to change it. Her mind paused for a second, trying to think before she muttered another lie. "My nephew." She said, biting the inside of her cheek once more. "Do you mind if I step outside and call him?" Alex nodded, giving her a thoughtful smile while May rose, holding her dress to her knees to keep it from rising. As she opened the door, she heard Evelyn ask what was going on, and as Alex explained, May grabbed her umbrella, opened it and stepped outside. She rested the back of her head against the wet metal door and closed her eyes. ' _Yoba, why do I have to keep lying? Why are all these situations being brought up?_ ' She screamed at herself. May opened her eyes, unlocked her phone and called Sam.

When the phone was pressed to her ear, it only took one ring for him to answer. "May I think I'm dying." Sam said from the other line, fear filled his voice; she could imagine Sam's wide eyes staring so distant, it shook her core. May's own eyes widened briefly, listening to Sam's panicked breathing and she felt as though her heart stopped with worry.

Sebastian's loud groan filled the line suddenly, sounding as if he was across the room and speaking loudly. "Oh _My_ Gods." He thundered, each word taking at least two seconds to pronounce. "Sam," He said in normal speed, though each syllable sounded like the thunder that roared outside. "You're not dying, you just ate too many brownies! We just talked about this!"

"I am dying!" Sam said to Sebastian, speaking in fast manner. "May, I swear to Gods, I'm sorry. I don't want to be the reason you are Alex are fighting." He sounded distraught, May could hear him pacing loudly in the room. Sebastian trying to explain Sam's anxiety from the other side of the room kept moving closer and farther away with every couple seconds with Sam's steps. "But I don't want to stop being your friend. I've been in this situation with Alex and it isn't good, but... Just tell him I don't want to start nothing, okay?" He said quickly, sounding desperate.

May's end stayed mostly silent, listening to the anxiety that filled, what she assumed was, Sebastian's basement. "I don't want any trouble either, Sam." May responded quietly from the other line, nearly hissing into the phone. "But this probably isn't the best time to be talking about this."

"Just tell him for me, okay May?" Sam asked through the receiver. "I don't want this to happen again."

May bit her tongue, hating the situation she was in. She closed her eyes tight, listening to the heavy droplets dancing on the plastic surface of the umbrella. It was soothing to May's ears and as her heart rate finally slowed down from her initial scare, and with a sigh escaping her lips, she nodded to herself. "I'll tell him." She agreed.

A sudden muffling noise came across the receiver and suddenly Sebastian's voice filled the line. "Sorry, I told him not to call you." He said in an apologetic, sleepy way. His voice sounded mellow for once, instead of a distant quiet. "I didn't even notice he stole his phone from his desk until you called him. He's been in an existential crisis for like... An hour and a half now."

May couldn't help but smile, her eyes rolling. "No problem, I get it." She said in response; she couldn't count the amount of times her and Micheal got too high on weed brownies when she lived in the city. "Just try to keep him busy, ask him stuff."

"Alright," he said; the distant sound of struggling between Sebastian and Sam filled the receiver, until Sebastian's voice broke the muffling. "No, you broke the rules; now you don't get to talk to May. You're grounded Sam... Alright, Gods, I'll put her on speaker." May's smile grew bigger, listening to her friends argue and wondered if she would even be able to give up them for Alex. How could she anyway? "Is everything going good?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah, I bailed to come outside when Sam said it was an emergency. We were just watching the news."

Sebastian stayed quiet for a moment. "What kind of birthday party is that?"

"Oh shut up." She said quickly, her head glancing to the closed curtains of the windows. "I should probably go back in though." May replied, her voice sounding quiet and distant.

"Yeah, alright." Sebastian said. "I'll keep Sam from dying and mass texting people."

Sam's voice carried over the line. "Call us later!" He said, his voice filled with anxiety though it wasn't as awful as when he first called. "I won't be leaving Sebastian's tonight."

"We'll see," She said, her eyes still fixated on the window. "I don't know how late I'll be out."

"If your not home by ten, I'm calling the police." Said Sam from the other line.

She ended the call and stepped inside once more, just catching Evelyn heading into the kitchen, her hand over her mouth. May walked back into the living room, looking to Alex and George who were grossly fixated on the TV set. May's attention turned to the TV that sat on the floor.

A label beneath the television screen had a low banner passing across the screen. It read ' _Ferngill Republic under attack by Gortoro Empire. Enemy has invaded the Eastern Military base_ ' . The land was mostly dry sand, with old statues of past rulers made of stone, crumbling away. The camera was shaking; the edge of a boat filled most of the view. In the far distance, the militia of the Gortoro were chasing our men, many of who were firing back.

May's stomach churned as she watched the scene unfold. She figured it was the reason Evelyn left the room. "The militia is approaching, why haven't we left yet?" A shrill woman's voice called. "Who's even in charge here?" She was nearly shrieking

"Miss! Please go under the deck!" A stern voice warned. The camera man turned to face the man, a Sergeant with a thin crop and dry skin, which was red around his cheeks and nose. His eyes looked grim, but once he realized the camera watched him, he marched towards it and pushed it a different way. The camera stopped at the line up of Gotoro refugees, young children, expecting mothers and a couple of elderly, began to shuffle their way to the boat. Cloaks were wrapped around their shoulders, and all of them shook with fear. The sound of gun fire was growing closer and the Gotoro people shuffled even more quickly into the door. "Private Moore what in the hell are you doing? Where the hell have you been?" The Sergeant suddenly screamed.

The camera spun once more, focusing on a single man, running as quickly as he could, carrying something in his arms. "Wait!" He shouted sternly, moving with such vigor, his feet kicking sand behind him. In the far distance, a battle began to unfold and it was the Ferngill Republic who were losing. Our soldiers were falling back, killed, the scene was almost too much to bare. They began to follow the first man, Private Moore, towards the shore, their posts abandoned. Many passed by him with ease, the bundle in his arm slowing him down. May watched, her eyes growing wider as the man grew closer, the camera focused on him.

May knew it was Sam's father, they were nearly identical.

His body was broad, wearing full military gear. His hair was beginning to grow out, messy and similar to Sam's. As he got closer to the camera, May could see the distinct look of fear in his eyes. In his arms was the most alarming thing; a young girl. Her hair was wild, her eyes filled with shock. She wore a shawl over her head, her face covered in dust and dirt. He sprinted down the dock, skidding to a stop as the Sergeant leaned over the boat as Private Moore passed the child upwards. She was lifted with ease and as the Sergeant set her on the ground, she stumbled, holding the rail for balance.

"Sergeant, we have to go now!" A different voice said from the background.

"Cordessa!" Sam's father shouted, though the camera watched their soldiers flooding into the boat, slowly turning towards the shore. The men piling on were filled with panic, shouts and screams filled the deck. Private Moore continued speaking from the deck, his voice trying to stay calm. "I need you to listen to the men on the ship. I promise you'll be safe." The girl began to sob loudly in the background. The Gotoro Militia grew closer in the background, their gun fire getting too close for comfort. "Don't cry, please." He begged.

"Come with us!" She screamed, collapsing to her knees.

The camera turned to them once more. A loud engine screamed over their conversation. Despite him shaking his head, he reached his hand up and clasped the small girls. He shouted something, though it was incoherent. Her face broke into heartfelt tears as the ship began to pull away, the camera tilting upwards to show a plane, heading into the desert. The man waved to the small girl as his arm pulled the rifle from his back and to his side. The boat was beginning to pick up speed and in the distance, something large dropped from the plane in the center of the desert.

May's heart beat quickly, her stomach churning in her stomach and her forehead was covered in stress. Her mind felt still with panic, and a gentle touch on her shoulder made her jump. She turned, facing Evelyn who also looked torn and distressed. "Is alright, May?" She asked, her eyes turning to the television set and back to May. She shook at Evelyn's touch, feeling shaken up.

May nodded despite her anxiety about what she had just witnessed. "Yeah, it wasn't a real emergency." She admitted.

Evelyn squeezed her shoulder, her own eyes staring at the television. "I know it's tough to watch." She said in a gentle, kind voice. In the small screen, May watched Sam's father quickly become overran with guns, many running to the end of the dock and firing at the boat. The camera fell to its side, and May watched the Gotoro Militia force Kent onto the ground, holding a gun to his back. Evelyn's hand touched her own heart softly, squeezing the fabric of her dress. "Kent..." She whispered to herself in a heartsick manner, tears beginning to snake down her cheeks.

May's knees shook gently, her heart beating roughly in its cage. She felt sick to her stomach. "I think I should head home now." May's voice wavered as she spoke. The weight of the scene fell on her chest, making it ache.

Despite May's insistence that she should walk, Evelyn had Alex drive her. "It's far too late and too wet out for you to walk. I don't want you out in that storm."

Alex had the truck rumbling outside in the stone path. May opened her umbrella to the short walk, her backpack on her shoulder. She took a seat in the passenger side and Alex gently tapped the gas, driving slowly through the stone path. They were both quiet, May unsure what to say. He past worries had seemed to dissolve, her mind focused on Sam's father and that child. She just frowned at the dashboard as they drove through the darkness of the dirt path, stopping just outside the farm, her mind replaying the scene on the news.

"May," Alex asked gently, shutting off the ignition. His voice sounded solemn and lonely. The truck's overhead light flicked on, illuminating the darkness they sat in. In the distance, May's porch light flickered, the bulb needed changing. "I'm sorry about what... I texted you earlier. I knew I shouldn't of, but I was-"

"Hm?" Replied May, nearly zoned out from thinking of the war; she wasn't ready for this conversation after witnessing Sam's father stuck in a battle and Alex's birthday going mostly pleasant. She didn't want to diminish the day anymore. "Sorry," She shook her head. "I sort of forgot about it already." She gave Alex a sheepish smile, though she did still feel off. She figured today was just an off day, and that if they ignored it, they could move past it. Her mind felt preoccupied now, anxiety shook her to her core though she didn't want to say.

Alex nodded, taking May's hand. "Alright." His thumb gently caressed the warm top of her skin. He moved over a little, his other arm wrapping around May's shoulder. With the anxiety she felt, Alex's warmth felt like a dream as she inched over, resting her head into his shoulder. They sat quietly for a while, staring off into the darkness. May's ideas were filled with worry, though she never said it out loud.

"I should probably go," May said quietly, though her head never left Alex's shoulder; she needed his comfort after what she had just witnessed. She wondered if he, too, knew Kent well, since he and Sam were once friends. "I didn't sleep that good last night." Her free hand rubbed her eye, feeling the weight of exhaustion from the morning.

Alex only nodded, his hand lazily twirling through May's hair. "Want me to call you later?" He asked, his head turning to press his lips against May's forehead. May would of agreed; if she couldn't talk to Alex in person about the message Sam wanted to pass, she could at least talk over the phone. She knew the conversation was going to be a disruption. Fatigue washed over her in the darkness. She could of fell asleep on Alex's arm with ease. Finally, she lifted her head, a yawn stifling out of her throat. Alex smiled at her. "I guess maybe tomorrow?"

May nodded as she yawned, letting go of his hand to rub both her eyes. "Yeah," She agreed in the final echo of her breath. "It's been a couple hectic days, I need a long sleep tonight." She admitted.

Alex pulled May close, her head resting against his shoulders and her hands awkwardly pressed against both eyes. He squeezed her tight before pulling back, May's hands pulling away. Gently, he pressed his lips against May's, they were soft, but the feeling had May's stomach made it feel unsavory, her mind too caught up in the destruction she saw. As Alex pulled back, he smiled happily at May. "Goodnight Babe," He said warmly. "I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Goodnight, Alex." She said softly as his arms released her. "Happy Birthday."

May opened her umbrella to the rain and walked down the path to her home. The truck rumbled in the distance as Alex did a three-point turn and made his way back towards the town, his lights disappearing into the darkness. Puddles formed all over the farm in the dim light, pooling at the stalks; May splashed in them as she made her way to her porch and into her small one-room cabin.

After pulling off her boots and returning her tools to her backpack, May pulled out her phone, texting Sam. ' _I'm safe at home. please don't call the police :P_ '. She pulled dressed off her dress, leaving them on the cabin floor as she dug through her dresser, pulling out a large t-shirt. As she slipped it on overhead, her phone rang and without reading the name, she picked it up. "Hello?" She asked sleepily, feeling another wave of fatigue washing over her.

"How do I know this is the real May Flowers?" Sam's familiar voice chimed through the line.

May sat down on the bed, reaching over to take an antibiotic and a single pain killer. "Because this is my phone?" She asked, before dry-swallowing both the pills.

"Are you sure she wasn't... Kidnapped? How can I believe anything you say?" He said with a gasp; he seemed to be in a much better mood now.

May's stomach churned unpleasantly as she spoke to Sam, his happiness shining through the phone receiver. After seeing his father in combat, she wasn't too sure what to say, or even if she should bring it up. ' Had he even seen the news? Did he know what was happening with his father? ' she thought to herself. "I don't know, Sam." She said in an exhausted manner. "I just kind of want to go to sleep." She admitted.

"It's only 7:30." He exclaimed, sounding surprised.

"Being a farmer is exhausting," She said with a shrug, rising from her spot. "And I didn't sleep great last night." She made her way to the window, letting the cool air the rain brought filter in and closed the curtain.

Sam stayed quiet for a moment. "Alright," He sighed. "I guess we'll rendezvous another time?" He asked in a hopeful way.

"Yeah," May agreed, making her way to the other ones, opening them and drawing the curtains shut. "Call me tomorrow or something."

With that, Sam hung up the phone and May followed his pattern; after setting her phone on the nightstand, she knelt down, pulling her grandfather's old quilt from beneath her bed. It was washed and folded after Robin had made her bathroom. After crawling beneath the sheet and the weighted quilt, she pulled the lamp cord and suddenly, she was in the dark once more.

It didn't take long for May to grow comfortable, the wind blew past the curtains, cooling it down swiftly from the regular summer heat. The heavy rain pounded on the roof and refused to let the crickets sing their songs to the moon. It was soothing, comfortable, and in minutes, May had drifted to sleep in the pitch black room.


End file.
